Midnight Maidens
by ScribblingKunoichi
Summary: Hinata Is a poor maid, with nothing left except dreams. Kiba is a rich prince that cant shake the feeling theres something missing in his life. What could happen when these two meet? Pairings KibaxHinata NarutoxSakura NejixTenten maybe more
1. Window Gazers

A/N: Hi guys, this is my first Fic so please be nice. I'm not too happy with this chapter but it'll do. This is going to be like a Cinderella story or something along those lines.

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I would be Japanese and rich. Alas, I am neither, so no I do not own Naruto.

**Window Gazers**

Hinata sighed as she looked out the window longingly. _It's so beautiful outside today_, she thought. The birds were singing, the sun was shining, everything seemed so green and full of life, she wished she could just climb through the window and fly,like all the beautiful birds. However, Hinata would not be able to go outside today. Not until her chores is finished. She was stuck cleaning the horrible smelling Hyuga Basement.

She felt something hard, hit her head and looked up to find a livid Tenten looming over her. Her hair was in its usual two buns, but much of it had fallen out sticking to her forehead and face. A layer of dirt covered nearly every available spot on her body. Her brown maid's uniform was torn up, most likely due to her late night weapon training. The only part that wasn't torn was the Gray apron tied to her front.

"Hinata, focus! We only have until the end of the day to finish cleaning this room, and what are you doing? Sitting there staring out the window! Do you want to be in trouble with Hiashi-Sama?"

It was true, they had only finished about half of the room and it was about three in the afternoon. She knew what the consequences of maids not doing their designated jobs in the Hyuga household, death.

"S-Sorry Tenten-Chan, Its j-just it looks so n-nice out today…" Hinata said turning away from Tenten and picking up her rag. She sadly returned to scrubbing the floor again.

"Your right, Hinata." Sakura said from her corner sitting up to take in the lovely scene out the window, "It is beautiful out."

Sakura had her hair tired up on top of her head, but just like Tenten's much had fallen out and into her face. Sakura's face was lined with smudges and exhaustion but she still kept a small smile on her tired face. Her dress was the same maid's uniform as Tenten's with a black apron. Her dress was slightly cleaner than Tenten's, but that wasn't saying much.

"Guys, we need to stop dreaming about how 'pretty' it is outside and work!" With that Tenten angrily went off into her mold-covered corner and started scrubbing away, trying to blow off frustration.

Hinata looked over to Sakura and saw her roll her eyes at Tenten. Hinata just shrugged and started Scrubbing the floor with her dirty rag again. Tenten had alway's been impatient. She hated her position as a maid, but it was the only work she knew. Both of Tenten's parent's had died before her fifth birthday. Her mother had been a maid for the Hyuga clan almost her entire life, after her death, Tenten had nearly been forced to live on the streets before finding work here. Tenten dreamed of fininally saving enough money to quit the work as a maid and begin weapon's training.

Hinata looked at her pitiful corner and then she looked over to Tenten's and Sakura's, theirs seemed to shine in a way she could never get hers to. She supposed it was because they had been maids nearly their entire lives, while she had only been a maid for about four years. She used to be one of their Mistresses. She was born into the main family of the Hyuga clan after all. One night, years ago, her father brought her down by her hair and woke Sakura and Tenten up. He told them that Hinata would now be a maid like the rest of them and that hopefully she could make herself useful in some way. Then he crept back up the stairs leaving Sakura and Tenten to comfort the small, howling Hinata. She had never been able to explain why this had happened to her friends. They had tried once, but this only succeeded in putting Hinata into a deep depression.

The young Hyuga still clung to her dream that one day her father would wake up from his strange rage and welcome her back with open arms as his daughter. Hinata shook her head she knew this was a fools dream.

After scrubbing at her third of the room for what felt like hours, Hinata's petite hand's were a combination of rough callous and fresh blisters. Smudges and dirt could be found all over her simple maid dress that once had been white. She felt a tap on her shoulder, and looked up to see an exhausted looking Tenten and Sakura.

"Hinata… we've been at it for hours, come on lets go to bed. You're done."

Hinata looked over to her side. It still didn't sparkle as bright as the other parts, but at least it was marginally clean. She smiled and wiped her brow as she attempted to stand. Just as she had, a noise from the stairs caught her attention. Hinata looked over to see her younger sister, Hanabi, standing hold a bucket and a wicked grin on her face.

Hanabi was all of ten years old. Since Hinata's banishment from the main house, her heart had grown wicked. Almost every day Hanabi would invent some new way to toucher her older sister and her companions. She was a typical, spoiled "only" child. Seeing her this way mad Hinata very sad. Hanabi had once been kind and bright, but time had made her cruel.

The older Hyuga's eyes grew wide. "No, no, no, don't do it Hanabi-Chan!" She ran up to the stairs pleading with the small girl.

Her sister grinned wickedly and giggled with evil in her eyes. Just as Sakura and Tenten had run up, she then threw a bucket of warm earth over the railing and yelled, "Its Hanabi-Sama to you! Forgotten Sister!" before sprinting back up the stairs laughing manically all the way.

The dirt cascaded over the railing, like a brown rainstorm. It was wet and crumby but seemed to stick to everything. It got all over the three maids, turning their body's brown. Hinata wiped the grime out of her eyes. Sakura and Tenten screeched, and were about to run up and strangle the small child. Thank God, Hinata was there to hold the cursing maids back.

"I'M GOING TO KILL HER!" Screeched Sakura.

"NOT BEFORE I TEAR OFF HER ARMS!" Tenten screamed in return.

"G-Guys! Guys! S-Stop it! You'll get k-killed if you g-go after her! Stop it!" Hinata yelled trying to calm her friends. After about ten minutes the mud covered girls calmed down enough to look at the floor. Thankfully their bodies had blocked most of the dirt, but a good forth of the room was covered in brown filth.

"Hinata, I'm going to find your sister while she's sleeping and _murder_ her." Tenten growled as she refilled her bucket of water.

"That goes double for me." Sakura Hissed as she wiped the mud out of her face.

The next two hours went like this, Tenten and Sakura thinking of ways to kill Hanabi while, Hinata just sighed and started scrubbing the floor again. She took one last look out the window to see that night had fallen. She had no idea how much time they had left before her father came down to see their work.

A/N: Yay first chapter! Happy dance Please tell me if this stinks or if you like it or what you had for breakfast…. ANYTHING! I just love reviews! So make me happy and do it!


	2. Interesting News

A/N: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh

A/N: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! OMG REVIEWERS!Heh heh, sorry, I'm excited. I was really expected people to hate this story but all the reviews have made me so happy!

Animeguurl: Thank you so much for being my first review! Hopefully I can make this chapter good enough

Troublesome Temari: I was thinking about adding all those people, and thanks to your review THEY SHALL BE ADDED! Just later on…

Neonlion: Kiba's coming soon you'll see, and honey bunches of oats is amazing.

Chesca13321: Thank you! I'm glad you like it!

Danimals21: Thank you!

Dustori: I wanted to do something different than I've already seen. I think its more interesting this way.

Supahcoo4LYFE: heh heh yes there will be Neji x ten…but as said in the summary this is a Naruto Sakura fic…

Now on with the story!

**Interesting News**

The wind gently hit Kibas face as he stared out upon his kingdom. _This will all be mine someday_ Kiba thought a little uneasy. How could he, the boy who never seemed to be capable of acting like a prince, be king? His Mother often told him he would make a good king, but really would he? Ever since he had been very young, he had known he would one day be King. He sighed, there wasn't much time, in two weeks he would turn seventeen, and be of the age to rule the kingdom.

The kingdom laid out before him was breathtaking to say the least. The village surrounding the castle was home to many of the kingdom's strongest and most important people. Outside the the village was a deep forest with paths leading to other near-by villages and, eventually, to the bordering kingdom's. It was quite a large kingdom, and soon, it would be Kiba's responsibility to lead it. His father's mysterious disapearance year's ago, and the clan's rules on male leadership, demanded that it be so.

The young prince heard barking coming from below and looked down to see his faithful companion, Akamaru, happily wagging his tail. Kiba sighed and shook his head. He knew be should be getting home before anyone thinks he got kidnapped, again.

He jumped from the top of the tree, "Ok, alright, Let's go, Akamaru." Kiba said climbing on his very large dog's back. Only a few years ago Akamaru had been so small he had been the one getting the rides. Kiba came from a very long line of canine handlers. His family traditionally used the dogs in combat, however as time went on the animals took on a role as life companions. Years ago, the Inuzuka Clan were able to take control of the Kingdom with the help of their beloved canines. Today, their clan is still in control, but their feral tendencies have been somewhat masked as they attempt to uphold the positive perception of their kingdom.

Kiba and Akamaru slowly made their way back to the castle. Kiba led Akamaru through a side route into the castle, hoping to avoid any royal officials sent out to search for the prince. He hated how his position gave him no freedom. They always needed to know, where he is, what he's doing, who he's with, when will he be back. It was so aggravating!

If he was gone for more than an hour it was as if hell would freeze over. He was so cooped up in there. His Mother, Queen Tsume, often scolded him and instructed him to stay inside the castle courtyard with his sister and her dogs, but that wasn't good enough. It wasn't really outside. It wasn't real.

Kiba heard yelling behind him and looked to find three royal knights trying to catch up to him. He cursed and egged Akamaru on to go faster. This plan, however, was quickly defeated when one of the knights had pulled out a dog treat. Akamaru stopped and sniffed the air, then did a u-turn back towards the delicious treat.

"NO AKAMARU! NO THE OTHER WAY! NOOOO!" Kiba pouted like a small child as he was carried to the three nights.

"Man, you are such a pain to find!" Complained a panting Shikamaru.

"Do you have to keep running away? Anyone alive besides you would love to be a prince, and live in a beautiful castle but, noooo you need more than that!" Naruto bellowed glaring at the young Prince.

Kiba stuck out his tongue, "I wasn't running away… I was just taking Akamaru for a walk. Is the world going to end if I decide to go out for a while?"

"You're the only male heir to the thrown. So, no, the world won't end, just your families ruling. If you die." Neji said crossing his arms with an annoyed look on his face.

Kiba rolled his eyes, "Lets just go. What was so important my Mother called the entire army to find me anyway?"

Naruto shifted uncomfortably, Shikamaru put his hands in his pockets and smirked. Neji looked at Kiba with amusement.

"Well…. uhm…. "

"Marriage." Neji said smirking before turning to walk away.

Kibas eyes grew wide and he nearly fell off Akamaru. "Wha- What Marriage? I'm only sixteen!" Kiba yelped running up to Neji. "I can't get married! There's so many things I want to do in my life!"

Naruto and Shikamaru were rolling on the ground from laughter. Saying things like. "Oh I can't wait till yours and Ino's wedding! I bet you two will be so happy together!"

Kiba shrived, "I HAVE TO MARRY INO! NO WAY! IM NOT DOING IT!"

Neji rolled his eyes, "No, your not marrying Lady Ino. Quite frankly, we don't know who you're marrying."

Kiba let out a breath. At least he didn't have to marry her. Ever since they were children, she had always bee chasing after 'the prince squeal'. Until one day Akamaru had enough of her constantly being in his face and peed on her 'New designer shoes ah!'

As they reached the castle gates, Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru had to run off to some cool knights meeting. Kiba wished he could join them. He had of course been through the same rough training as all of them, if not harder. Most of the time, he would be one of the most important people at the meeting, but he guessed meeting with the Queen were slightly more important.

He walked straight through the huge double doors into the castle. All of the servants looked happily up at their prince, until hey saw his shoes. He and Akamaru left mud prints wherever they went. One maid started following him and Akamaru around wiping up their dirty foot prints.

Kiba sighed and made it through the long hallways to the throne room where he stopped. He looked over at Akamaru. He was so fortunate to at least have him. Kiba took a huge breath and then opened the huge doors leading to he thrown room

Everything had a grand look to it. On the walls there were huge portraits of the royal family and their faithful dog companions. He looked to the one on the left it was the most recent. He was ten and sat with a smug look on his face while Akamaru was resting on his head. He smiled at the thought of Akamaru being that small again.

He heard someone clear their throat and looked up to see his mother. Her hair was feral and untamed as usual but slightly neater. She had the Red fangs on her cheek representing the Inuzka clan. She wore a canary yellow flowing gown. Kiba smirked slightly, knowing how much his mother must detest those types of restrictive clothing. However, as royalty, it was their duty to be presentable.

Kiba bowed low, as did Akamaru, "Your Ladyship Called?."

"Oh so they found you did they? I was afraid you had run off to join the circus…again."

"I wish." He mumbled under his breath to Akamaru.

"What was that?" His Mother asked sharply. Kiba needed to remember more often that she had just as good of hearing as he did.

Kiba coughed "Oh nothing. What was it that you called me in for my Lady?" He asked trying to change the subject.

She eyed him strangely for a moment, "As you know, two weeks from today is your seventeenth birthday. You know that when you turn seventeen, you are of age to take the crown. That in mind, we need to make sure-"

"Mom, Just cut to the chase, who are you making me marry?" Kiba interrupted getting already bored with his Mothers long speeches about being a man, and starting a family.

The Queen snarled, "Don't interrupt me!" She then caught herself and managed a strained smile, "I am not making you marry anyone." Kiba let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"You will choose your wife, in two weeks, at a three-night festival, to commemorate your coming of age. All the eligible maidens will be invited, as well as some noble women, from our allied nations. If you have not chosen a suitable maiden my then, I will choose."

You could have hit Kiba with a stone, and he wouldn't have noticed. Two weeks? He only had two more weeks before his life was over. Three whole nights full of women in ridiculous outfits gushing over him, three nights of never ending dancing, three whole nights of hell.

...

Hinata laid down wincing at her aching joints. Somehow Tenten, Sakura and her had managed to clean the basement in time. She heard Tenten groan and complain about their beds again, they were only two dirty small sheets on a stone floor.

Hinata moved her head slightly to get a better look at the moon. It was so pure, so white, so untouched. It's moon beams made her calmer, it made her feel as if she wasn't so alone any more. Thinking about how someone on the other side of the earth could be looking at the same moon and thinking the same things. The world seemed much smaller if you thought if it in such terms.

Little did she know someone else was looking at the moon thinking the same things. Kiba rested his hands behind his head, and looked worriedly up at the sky through his bedchamber window. A shooting star passed by the moon and both closed their eyes.

Both wished for the same thing, _Please, bring me some good tomorrow._

A/N: Happy Easter! Yay, Kibas been introduced! By the way if it didn't come through clearly, Kibas friends with Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji…. Remember to review! They make me so warm and fuzzy inside! Every review gets free uhm…. virtual brownies!


	3. Misheard Words

A/N: Woot! Here's another one. I LOVE MY REVIEWERS!! They all get warm virtual brownies with chocolate chips in them. If any of my reviewers are alregic to brownies…. I feel so bad for you.

Danimals21: That's so cool! All I have is the Disney version.

Shinning kitsune: I hope I can keep making it good

Mistress Persephone: Muhaha! All in good time!

Troublesome Temari: Here's another update! Hopefully it can live up to the standards.

DemonicAngle08: Yay for updates!

Dustori: Thanks! I didn't know if the wish was too weird or something but now I know people liked it!

Chesca13321: Agganged marriage would make an interesting story, but I'm more of a fairy tale kind of girl.

Animeguurl: Hahaha, your review is probably one of my favorites so far. It made me laugh so hard.

Kimchismile: Haha thanks! Kiba and Hinata are my favorite pair too! And I hadn't even thought of the fairy godmother till now, so we'll see

Misheard Words

The town square was at its usual hustle and bustle. People running errands, small children playing games, venders trying to sell there newest wares. Hinata made her way through the crowds alone, trying to locate the next item on his list. _Eggs…where could she find eggs. _

Today she was alone. Tenten and Sakura were on different chores today. She was the lucky one. Both were stuck on barn duty today. Although, she should not consider herself very lucky, if she forgot to pick up one thing, or accidentally dropped something. She was as good as dead.

Hinata was already carrying, three bottle of milk, two loafs of bread, three pounds of meat from the butcher, and a suit needing to be dropped off at the tailors. She sighed hoping she could also manage to carry some eggs without dropping them.

Hinata stopped for a moment deciding to let her self stare into the window of the glass shop. It was all so beautiful. All the striking colors with the light twinkling through them happily. She smiled as a glassfish caught her eyes and made her laugh at its ridiculousness. It had huge eyes and puffed out cheeks, and needles were coming out of its body, like the fish version of a porcupine.

Suddenly, all the glass began to shake, as a screaming woman in a ridiculously expensive out fit slammed the door open. The woman was wearing a bright blue business suit, and on her head she wore a huge hat layering with many fruits and flowers.

"Oh this is a disaster! I couldn't possible use these! What am I to do?" The women screeched all too dramatically

"Ma'am I beg of you! You already paid for them in full! Couldn't you possibly use these?" The glass blower cried, showing the women a pair of marvelously beautiful glass slippers. Hinata stopped and stared, they were beautiful. The slippers had magic like quality to them. They looked as smooth as satin but still study enough to carry some weight. When the sun hit them you could see all the colors in the rainbow.

"I said a pair of glass ZIPPERS! My son collects zippers you know. Odd hobby yes, but glass ones would just look so beautiful in the collection in his room, and I knew he would love them. Well, this is if I HAD them." She complained glaring at the man.

The man looked taken aback for a moment and blinked. He must have been having the same thoughts as Hinata, _Who on earth collects zippers!_ "Ma'am, please! Just take the slippers! I can have the zippers by next week!"

The women howled dramatically at this, "But my sons birthday is tomorrow!" Then she looked down at the shoes and instantly stopped howling. Slowly a smile crept across her face.

"Well, they are rather beautiful." She chirped eyes transfixed just as Hinata's were on the slippers.

"Can you walk in them?" She asked still speaking a bit too loud.

The Glass blower smiled half heartily at this, "They might be able to take on some weight, but… I'm not sure how much."

The women sighed dramatically, "Its no use, look how small they are." She held up one of the shoes, they were quite small. Maybe a small child could wear them, but defiantly not a grown woman. Hinata picked up her skirt to look down at her feet and smiled. Ever since she had been small, she had been gifted with small feet. It wasn't much of a gift they were part of the reason she was so clumsy.

The women looked around and her eyes caught Hinata's, "You!" She said pointing at Hinata "Come here, and let me see your feet! Let me see them again."

Hinata uneasily stepped forward. Wishing she could disappear within the crowd again. She slowly walked up to the women and gently lifted up her skirt but only enough to see her unusually small feet poking out.

"Hmm…" The women murmured, staring at Hinata's feet. "These might work. Try them on!"

"Al- alright" She whispered uneasily as the women placed the glass slipper on the ground and Hinata took off her broken, dirty, cloth shoes. She gently slipped her feet in. It fit like a glove.

The women grinned down at her, "It fits!" she bellowed. Hinata jumped back and then smiled shyly up at her. It was strange glass shoes, but for some reason it was miraculously comfortable.

The women rubbed her chin, "What did you say your name was again?" Hinata was about to respond when the women's eyes light up. "Oh now I remember! You're the Hyuga girl right? What are you doing in such dirty clothes?"

Hinata looked down at her feet and tried to suppress the on coming onslaught of tears. She wanted to know the answer to that question too. The women rubbed Hinata's shoulder, " Its alright sweety. Forget about it. By the way my name is Maggie. You can keep those by the way." She said pointing at the slippers on Hinata's feet.

Hinata looked up about to protest, when Maggie but a hand in front of Hinata's mouth. "No, no, no. You're probably the only person who can fit into these shoes anyway. Besides I have no use for them, My son will just have to be happy with getting his present next week. You look hungry would you like to go get something to eat, dear?"

Hinata was about to smile and tell the woman how much she would appreciate that when, she remembered what time it was.

"Oh, I-I um… I n-need to be going. I'll be late. I-I'm really s-sorry…" Hinata said looking down at her feet.

"That's alright dear maybe some other time." Maggie said patting Hinata's back. "If you ever need anything don't hesitate to ask! I live just up there!" Maggie said smiling at Hinata and pointing at a house on a big hill before strolling into the crowd of people.

Hinata just stood there holding the precious slippers. _What am I going to do with these!_ She thought miserably. As soon as Hanabi sees these, there as good as gone. There was no way she could hide them in the barn they'd just destroyed. Maybe she could sell them and use the extra money to get herself a new dress. No, Hanabi would just take that too. She had to hide them, but where!

Then it dawned on her. _Mother's chest!_ Up in the attic there was a whole chest full of her Mothers old dresses. No one ever went up to look at them besides her. No one even thought about Mother besides Hinata.

Her Mother had passed away several years ago, almost two and a half years ago. Ever since then, her father had a hard time being around her, for unknown reasons.

Hinata ran around and finished getting the items on the list and quickly made her way to the Hyuga Mansion. She silently slipped inside and placed the groceries on the kitchen table. After getting a scolding from the Cook Berney, about being late Hinata made her way up the stairs, praying none of the houses residences would decide to ask her to run an errand or something.

She had no such luck. Hanabi came bounding down the hallway. When she saw Hinata she giggled wickedly.

"Oh look at the little wenchy! Oh I'm still surprised they like as ugly things as you come into the house." Hinata was ready to fire an insult back, but stopped dead in her tracks when she was her father coming down the hall. She gulped and bowed in his presence. Hiding the slippers in her inside pocket.

"G-Good Morning, F- Hiashi-Sama." Hinata squeaked, catching herself before using the forbidden title of father.

Hiashi just passed by with out a word, with the look on his face as if something particularly nasty were in the room, before walking down the stairs. Hanabi just poked out her tongue at Hinata and then ran after her father, saying something about needed to re-staff.

Hinata took a deep breath calming trying to calm herself down after the brush with her father. It seemed as if every time she saw his face tears just seemed to come.

Then she crept up the four pairs of staircases before making it to the dusty attic. Making her way to the chest and slipping the Glass shoes safely in between two of her mothers beautiful dresses.

Hinata silently made her way back down the stairs to the barn to go help Sakura and Tenten with their work.

She stepped outside and enjoyed the cool breeze on her face. Then Hinata crinkled up her nose because of the awful stench coming from the barn. After a few minutes she started towards the awful smell.

When she made her way in she saw something very un-usual. A spiky haired stranger with a huge animal at his side was standing in the middle of the barn.

A/N: Muhaha! I am so evil. Originally I planed on making Maggie be Tsunade, but I loved Maggie too much. Anyway, I haven't been having a very good day so…make it better by reviewing! You'll be on my love forever list!!


	4. Clumsy Feet and Mouths

A/N: I AM SO SORRY! I don't know how the time got so far from me, but here's an update! Yay! And it's a long chapter! Don't kill me!

Danimals21: Yes Maggie is my own character, No one else fit right so I made my own! That's so cool about your family too.

Troublesome Temari: I'm glad you liked it! And I'm so excited to write that part!

Kimchismile: Heh heh, we will see if it's Kiba or not wont we? And you can have whatever cake you want!

Nightreader: Here's the update! Don't eat me!

Moonlight0101: I'm updating!

Chesca13321: I'm still debating on the whole fairy godmother thing. Not sure yet.

Animeguurl: You are so amusing! Your reviews make my day! Keep reviewing!

Pst… If you do you get an extra scoop of ice-cream on top.

ANBUSilver: Yay for Cinderella!

Justforhim: I don't want the normal kind of Cinderella story so I hope I can twist it enough without staying true to the characters.

Pcttgirl23: Yay! I want to be forever loved!

x.Diamond-tears.x: I love writing evil people! Its so much fun because its like exactly how I'm not

DemonicAngel08: This chapter should explain the cliffy greatly.

Foot in your mouth

Barn Duty: almost certainly one of the worst chores in the whole world. Well, maybe not the whole world, Sakura was pretty sure that something like slug taste testing would be much worse, but barn duty was pretty bad too.

Sakura glared at the stall that she had to clean next. It was filthy! Her eyes searched for the evil revolting culprit who had created the mess. She found a small copper colored pony neighing happily up at her up at her. Sakura's eye twitched. _How could a pony make this much of a mess?_

Sakura yelled in frustration, "What the heck do they feed these animals?"

Tenten poked her head over the wall of the next stall and exclaimed, "What ever it is, I'm going to find it and use it for target practice!"

"How will that help?" Sakura asked laughing at her friend's weirdness.

"First it will get all my anger out without hurting any of the cute little ponies. Then when I'm finished I'll put the empty bag in Hanabi's bed so they'll think she did it! Muhaha! " Tenten joked adding an evil laugh for good measure.

Sakura just shook her head and went back to work, mumbling something about Tenten needing to remember to take her meds more often.

"I envy Hinata, she gets to go to the nice town and get delicious food…" Sakura complained pouting and holding her stomach as it made a strange strangled noise.

"Yeah, but you know what happens if she forgets something…" Tenten whispered apprehensively, looking anxiously at Sakura.

"Yeah…" Sakura shared a worried glance with Tenten. Both their eyes told the same story of worry for their friend.

Sakura shook her head, "Were just being stupid… s-she'll be fine…"

Tenten nodded in agreement but her eyes told a different story. A nervous laugh was shared between the two.

"We should get back to work." Tenten stated firmly. She was not going to doubt Hinata. She wasn't all that clumsy. Tenten knew this from the late night training sessions Hinata sometimes joined in on.

It was known widely that only women were aloud to become knights in their kingdom, Tenten dared to challenge this. Her biggest dream was to be welcomed into the ranks of brave knights and fight for her kingdom.

Many people called it a fools dream, that women were only destined so stay at home. That a women's place was in the kitchen. That they were supposed to wait for their men while they were away. If any of the Hyuga clan sees Tenten when she's training she would be either killed or kicked out of the house. It was an enormous risk but, still almost every night Tenten dragged herself out of bed and trained.

She had to sneak knives from the kitchen and use stacks of hay for targets, but it was better than nothing. Her accuracy was perfect, she could hit a hundred bullseyes out of a hundred targets.

Sometimes Sakura and Hinata would join Tenten. Both were pretty good shots but, nowhere near the level that Tenten was at. Sakura had immense strength that she could shatter boulders with and Hinata had some small knowledge of Hyuga style fighting.

Of course Hinata had been gifted with the gift of her byakugan, the Hyuga's visual bloodline limit. When she was little she had been taught a small portion of self defense. If a Hyuga woman was caught with her byakugan activated, unless she was in danger, she would be severally punished. For this reason, Hinata knew little about the workings of her byakugan.

After about two and a half hours Sakura was finally finished her last stall, "God that took forever!" She yelled flopping into a pile of hay.

"Yeah" Tenten yawned tiredly as she flopped next to Sakura making some of the Hay fall out of its neat pile.

"Tenten!" Yelled Sakura about to strangle her friend for messing up her pile.

"Ugh… Can't we fix it later? I'm to tied to move!" Tenten protested fighting to keep her eyes open.

"I guess s-" Sakura was cut off by the sound of approaching footsteps.

"Is it Hinata?" Tenten whispered bolting up right suddenly wide-awake.

"It doesn't sound like her foot steps. Come on quick! We have to fix the hay! What of its Hiashi-Sama?" Sakura said panic building in her voice as she desperately pushed up the hay.

Tenten jumped up to help Sakura but this only resulted in her knocking Sakura down and causing more hay to fall out of the pile. Sakura screeched and Pulled Tenten up by her shirt about to hit the girl in the head when the door opened.

"Sakura-Chan…?"

Kiba sat eyes half lidded as he listened to an official drone on and on about how watermelons have been become less juicy lately. _Could anyone shut this guy up?_ Thought Kiba as he absently looked at the little man.

He wore a ridiculous puffy gold and green hat that looked like it would fall over his eyes any minute. Kiba had to keep himself from laughing at the man. He Absent-mindedly looked out the window. It unveiled a breath taking view of the whole Kingdom. Kiba remembered the first time he had seen the kingdom from an even better view.

His father had snuck away from royal duties to take him to the top of the castle. From up there you could see everything in the entire kingdom. That was the day his father had told Kiba that being king meant more than just ordering people around. That it meant he had to hold each one of his subjects like his own son or daughter. That he had to guide them, listen to their problems and see to it that none of them was ever hurt.

At the time, Kiba had told his father that being king sounded like a lot of work and he would rather pass. Now, Kiba wished with all his heart to be able to go back up to the rooftop and speak to his father, but that was impossible. He would never speak to his father again.

Kiba felt a sharp pain in his shin "WHO THE HELL-" Kiba yelled tuning to his mother and sister with anger in his eyes but, he stopped short when he realized he had just cursed in front of nearly the whole royal court.

Kiba looked over to find his Sister in fits of silent giggles and his mother covering her laughter with he hand. He glared at both of them and then turned to the stunned looking official and said though clenched teeth, "Excuse me. Please proceed."

The small man continued his speech on the horrors of brussel sprouts. Kiba spent the next half hour on his guard ready not eager to get another kick in the shin.

He wished he still had Akamaru with him. After the last meeting where Akamaru was bored and decided to play tug of war with a kinsmen's sleeve, Kiba was asked to leave Akamaru at home.

Kiba was torn out of his thoughts when he heard a loud voice speaking suddenly. He turned at look up to the front of the chamber. There stood large women in a power blue suite. On her brunette head she wore a hat piled with what looked like odd kinds of fruits.

"Hello there!" She called to the queen who gave her an amused smile and a small wave in return. "My name is Sasaki Margaret, but call me Maggie. My son is one of your advisors. Do you recognize the name? Well, anyway I have a question about the upcoming ball in honor on his highness's coming of age. I won't beat around the bush, when you say every maiden in the kingdom. Do you mean _everyone?_"

Kiba sighed and sat back on his chair, of course he had o be reminded of this ball. He had almost forgotten about this wonderful ball. He wanted to yell back at the woman and tell her that no one could come because he didn't want anyone there anyway.

Kiba's Mother shifted slightly in her chair and answered. "Yes, everyone."

Maggie looked into the crowd of people, "You mean all the peasants will have a chance to snap up, I mean, um, dance with the prince?"

The queens eyes narrowed at the women's comments, "Yes, every maid in the kingdom is invited." When the queen saw the way Maggie was looking at her son she added "but only maids of below the age of twenty six will be considered for his wife."

Kiba nearly fell out of his chair, twenty-six? Was she crazy? Girls almost ten years older than him trying to flirt with him! Kiba shivered at the thought.

Maggie sighed, "Thank you for your time, your majesty." With that she stepped down and returned to sit to a small meek looking man Kiba presumed to be her son.

Kibas Mother then stood up and announced, "That drawls a close to today's meeting. I pray to you all a good day." With that most of the hall cleared out.

Kiba marched right up to his mother, "Twenty six? Twenty-six!" He yelled through clenched teeth.

"Be quiet boy, people are staring!" She growled at her younger child poking him in the ribs with her elbow.

"Mother please! Don't make me go through with this! Isn't there any other way?" Kiba asked rubbing his rib.

"Your only other choice is an arranged marriage. Would you rather I do that? There are plenty of young princesses of the age for marriage." The Queen said standing up from her seat.

"NO! I mean c-can't I just stay single as king for a while?" Kiba knew what to do next he offered his arms to his Mother and Sister who took them and they slowly started their exit.

"Kiba you know you can't do that!" Kiba's sister Hana laughed shaking her head.

"Why not? Its not as if I need a wife to rule the kingdom! I can do it on my own, I don't need some random girls help!" Kiba then realized how stupid a remark that was to make in front of two very powerful women, who both had very mean dogs that could rip him apart.

"You are going to get married and you are not going to fight me about this any more. If I heard you complaining about this one more time, I'll hang you by your thumbs in the dungeon." Kibas Mother Snapped before walking away icily to her room.

"Smooth…" Hana remarked sarcastically before following after her Mother.

Kiba shook his head, now his mind was made up. He knew what he had to do.

Sakura let out the breath she was holding, "Oh its only you, Naruto."

"Heh heh, who were you expecting? Hiashi-Sama?" Naruto asked laughing at the state the two girls were in. Sakura was holding Tenten with her fists raised. Tenten was squirming to get out of Sakura's grasp kicking more hay around in the process. Both girls had hay sticking out of their hair from all ends.

A huge white dog bounded through to door dragging Naruto along with him. "Heal Akamaru Heal! Didn't Kiba teach you anything?"

Sakura let Tenten fall down in her susprise and backed away from the Canine. "W-what is that?" She asked as she was being backed into a wall.

Tenten picked herself up and laughed at Sakura. "Oh come on! You can't be afraid of a little dog now can you?" Tenten then went over to the massive god and scratched him behind the ears. Akamaru barked happily at the touch.

Sakura glared at Tenten "I wouldn't exactly call that little!"

Tenten rolled her eyes ignoring Sakura's comment and asked "Naruto? Where on earth did you get him anyway?"

Naruto smiled "Can you keep a secret?" He whispered.

"Yeah." Sakura and Tenten said together as Sakura inched closer to the Dog.

"He's the Princes"

"WHAT!" Both girls yelled mouths agape. Sakura slipped and fell on her back in her shock.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto asked concern in his voice and he jumped over to help her up. "Are you alright?" He asked pulling her up.

"Y-yeah I'm fine." Sakura said rubbing her back blushing. She noticed that fact that he hadn't let go of her hand and blushed even deeper shade of red. She noticed Naruto was turning slightly red too.

Tenten rolled her eyes. It was so obvious he liked Sakura, if only she could get it through that huge forehead of hers. Tenten and Sakura had both known Naruto from an early age. He always came by with information about the newest mission. Tenten was sure though that the real reason he came by was to see Sakura.

"Anyway," Tenten chirped trying to get out of the mussy-ness of the situation. "How did you get a hold of the prince's royal pooch? I thought they didn't go anywhere without each other."

Naruto and Sakura nervously broke apart and he answered, "W-well of normally he docent but, today he had a meeting, and dogs aren't aloud. So he asked me to look after Akamaru while he was stuck there."

"Cool…" Tenten murmured as she pet the huge dog on his stomach.

Sakura looked leery at the pooch before gently patting his stomach, "Aw, He's soft." She cooed.

Suddenly the door burst open and in walked a very confused looking Hinata. "N-Naruto-kun! What? W-What's going on?"

A/N: Gosh, this is so long! Again very sorry about the slow update but there will be a faster one coming! I promise! Sorry if the Switching characters POVs are annoying but I needed to put them in. Also if my spelling really bad…DON'T SUE ME! It was too long to triple check like normal! Oh, and since my birthday was like… two weeks ago. All reviewers get birthday cake of their choice!


	5. Strange Encounters

A/N: Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelo guys! Have you forgotten me? I know it's been sooo long but, here it is! dramatic musicChapter five!! Now, In case none of you have noticed, my friends have discovered my story. So please say Hi to them! They are drum roll Axbel, poetofdreams and caith92! So go say hi to them, they don't bite…. usually. Now to my favorite part…REVIEWS!!

Pcttgirl23: I'm sorry I'm late! And thank you for the love!

Dustori: I hope I did it right… and who knows what could be up Maggie's sleeve…

x.Diamond-Tears.x: Yay another NaruSaku shipper! And the Hinata question is answered in this chapter

Chesca13321: Yeah I didn't feel like having everyone meet so I made them friends.

Nightreader: heh…its kinda a saying I picked up…from my vegetarian friend…

Valorkairi: Yes! Someone aggress with my ships! From your name I can see you like kingdom hearts so…ANOTHER POINT FOR YOU!

Animeguurl: You amuse me as always! Thank you for the birthday song it was very nice even if it hurt my ears…

Axbel: Bekah!! Hi! I told you it had that ship in it….

XxX Chi XxX: Here's the update!

Furlix60: I don't want it to just be another Cinderella story either! Don't worry it will have unexpected twists!

Anima189: Haha Thank you!

Poetofdreams: Thank you Chelsea!! I will try but it switches so much some times I forget…. heh heh….

Caith92: Cait!! I'm trying to get them in! Your notes here… feel special haha.

Strange Encounters

"N-Naruto-kun! What? W-What's going on?" Hinata squeaked. Suddenly, Akamaru broke his restraint and ran up to Hinata and stared to sniff her. Then, with out warning he jumped on a terrified looking Hinata licking her face.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"AKAMARU!" Naruto yelled as he pulled the huge monster off a shaking Hinata. "Sorry about that…"

"Hinata are you ok?" Sakura asked pulling her trembling friend up on to her feet.

"Y-Yeah, I'm f-fine." Hinata said weakly wiping the dog hair from her. "What- what is i-it?" Hinata asked pointing at Akamaru.

"Well uhm… you see-," Naruto started.

"It's the Princes dog!" Tenten exclaimed happily, "Isn't that so cool? Naruto brought him by. His names Akamaru, he seems to really like you."

"Shh! Not so loud. If Kiba- I mean the prince found out I took his dog out of the castle…." Naruto shuddered.

Hinata wearily petted Akamaru's head. He nuzzled his head against her hand.

"Aw h-he's s-sweet." Hinata stuttered.

"You say that now, but he's been trained as an attack dog. Just wait till you see him in action!" Naruto exclaimed pumping his arm in the air. Hinata blushed and moved a few inches away from Akamaru.

Suddenly, Akamaru's head poked up he sniffed the air for a moment. He looked as if in deep thought.

"What is he-" Sakura started before Akamaru jumped up and burst though the closed barn door to chase after some odd animal.

"Akamaru! No! Heeeeeeeal! Sorry guys! I-" They saw Akamaru run by chasing a beaver. "Oh no! Bye!" Naruto cried hurriedly as he ran after the overly excited dog into the bright sunshine.

Sakura walked up to the barn door and watched as Naruto raced after the canine. Then she closed the door hoping none of the elders had seen the knight.

"What was that about?" Tenten asked slyly.

" What was what? We need to fix that pile now." Sakura said pointedly trying to change the subject.

Tenten groaned outwardly. "Hinata your lucky! You didn't even do any work today! You didn't have to clean the…" Tenten shivered "The most disgusting excuse for a animal stall I've ever seen! Anyway, you're changing the subject Sakura! Don't think I didn't notice that thing between you and Naruto."

Hinata looked down and tried to ignore the comment. She had always had a crush on Naruto. She knew he was in love with Sakura, even if she didn't like him that way, but she still kept a small flame of hope that he would come to her one day.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Hinata, how did shopping go today?" Sakura said blushing trying to reflex Tenten's remarks.

"Um… well… Y-You see, I ran into t-this women at the g-glass shop…" Hinata started. Then she told them all about the glass slippers and meeting Maggie.

"Are you serious? Those slippers must have cost a bundle! What are you going to do with them?" Tenten asked wide-eyed, probably thinking of all the weapons you could buy with the money.

"W-Well, I-" Hinata started but, was cut off by a thunderous screaming coming from inside the house.

The three girls rushed in expecting to see a Murder or something of that nature. Instead, they found a very exited Hanabi jumping up and down squealing and a scared Neji lying on the ground obviously caught off guard by the high pitch noise.

"What's happened?" Tenten asked not noticing she had pulled a knife out from under her dress. Sakura hit Tenten's arm and she quickly hid it up her sleeve.

Hanabi sneered at the three maids, "Not that it's any of your business scullery wench, but the Prince himself just invited me to his coming of age ball!" Hanabi was obviously enjoying the stunned look on the Maiden's faces.

"Let me see that." Sakura snapped ripping the parchment from Hanabi's small hands. Her eyes scanned then paper and then Sakura rolled her eyes "It says all eligible maidens are permitted to attend."

Hanabi hit Sakura on the back of her head and snatched the paper back. "Do not address me in such a manner! Remember your place wench, and I am an eligible maiden! Maybe I'll get to be queen!" She said starry eyed.

"Maybe in your dreams." Tenten sniggered.

"How dare you!" Hanabi said slapping Tenten across the face. " I am your better! Do not forget it!"

Both Hinata and Sakura had to hold Tenten back as she charged for Hanabi.

Furiously Neji got to his feet, "Hanabi come along." He said roughly grabbing Hanabi's arm and marching her out of the room.

Hinata looked furiously at her sister. She wanted to scream at her, to throw something at her. Why did she always have to be so mean? Her whole life she could not remember a time when Hanabi had ever been kind. She even remembered watching Hanabi squash ants for fun at two years old.

Tenten pushed her back to the wall. "I hate that little girl. I wish there was some way one of us could go to the ball just to show her up…"

"Yeah me t- Oh my god! Tenten your leg!" Sakura gasped looking at Tenten's leg. One of her knifes was sticking out of her leg. A steady line of dark blood was flowing from the wound.

"Oops…" Tenten said weakly, starting to feel dizzy sitting down against the wall breathing heavily.

……………………………

Kiba twitched as he stared back at himself in the mirror. _Why do these things always happen to me?_

Ino grinned as she laid some extravagant colors across his chest. "Hmm… The lavender looks nice but the baby blue really helps you completion…what do you think?"

Kiba twitched again. "I told you before, black, all I want is a black suite."

"But black is so boring! I really liked the light pink on you, but of course that will just clash with those fang markings of your! Oh this is so bothersome! Maybe aqua Marine…"

Kiba sighed and then said aggravated, "Please Ino? Just black."

Ino Pouted, "Fine. If you want everyone to think your boring." She grumbled disappearing into the Royal fabric room and emerging with a roll of Black fabric.

Ino then started pinning the fabric around Kiba and taking his measurements. Ino was an amazing seamstress and even though it was considered a servants job, she still helped the royal family with their dressing.

After a half hour of being poked by pins Ino finally told him he could go. "Just remember to save me a dance!" She said excitedly as Kiba nearly ran out of the room.

He leaned up against the wall and for the hundredth time that day, he wished this was all a dream, and his future was not based upon some stupid ball. He knew he had to choose someone there, his mother picking for him was not an option, but who?

There were Maidens like Ino, who had high-class status and would make his mother happy, but they were all either too stuffy or too annoying. There were visitors coming from surrounding kingdoms, maybe one of them would turn out right, but he had heard that they all were hard to get along with. Of course there could be some peasant girl, he doubted any of them would have the nerve to show up to the ball, let alone speak with him.

Kiba sighed, any way he looked at it, the night was not going to be any better than when he first heard of it. If he ever wanted to experience life before he was king, he needed to be free. Even if it was only for a day.

Kiba was wrenched out of his deep thoughts when Akamaru came bounding down the hall and tackled him to the ground. "Ah! Akamaru! I thought Naruto had you!"

Right on time the knuckle headed knight came sliding into the corridor. "Finally I found you! Come on you stupid mutt! Kiba will kill me if h-" Naruto cut of when Kiba pushed Akamaru off his face.

"Kiba will what?" He asked the stunned knight.

"Um… Hey Kiba… You're done early…heh heh…" Kiba raised an eyebrow. "Look I'm sorry we were um… out in the court yard, yeah! And um the leash broke, and he ran away…yeah…" Naruto babbled

"Whatever" Kiba said dismissing the subject. "I need your help."

Naruto looked at Kiba skeptically, "This does not require me wearing a dress and pretending to marry you right?"

"No! Of course not!" Kiba exclaimed while rolling his eyes.

"Ok then, I'm all ears!" Naruto said leaning against the wall behind him.

A/N: Muhaha! Cliffy! I promise for quicker updates! Now that I have three people who dog me constantly that they want a new chapter it should be easier…. Now to make up for my sloth like movement in updating, VIRTURAL ICECREAM CAKE (peanut free) FOR EVEYONE!!


	6. An Unfolding Story

A/N: Hi guys! Its me again! Nw I know you all are mad at me for the long update dodges fling objects b-but, my muse decided to take a vacation for a while. doges more fling objects and I need your vote on to deicide whether or not to get rid of the response to my reviews: yes get rid of it, no keep it. Also keep in mind that i didnt have times to really go though everything so deal with the mistakes!

Title and Registration: Yay peanut free cake! Just for you!

Reader ninja: Hopefully this chapter or the next chapter will have with your kawaiiness problem.

Axbel: Tenten go stabbed… cuz she's dumb

Anime Guurl: How do I respond to that? Thanks?? And good luck with your report!

Caith92: You should feel special cait, and neji will be more in it in the next one I PROMISE!

Anima189: That sounds a little dangerous… but I think I would join you anyway!

Chesaca13321: Yes deff neji tenten!! I love that couple. Don't worry its coming.

x.Diamond Tears.x: haha thanks I love writing funny moments, serious gets too boring.

Dustori: This chapter accually brings out a part of the magior plan!

Nightfall2525: sorry im like….3 weeks off…heh…heh

Pcttgirl23: Heres the update!

XxXchiXxX: we shall see…

An Unfolding Story

The head knight walked nervously down the hall. _The Queen will not be happy at all…_ He made his way down the grand hall passing suites of armor and flags with the Inuzka symbol upon it. He stopped in front of a large oak door. He fixed his mask before knocking half heartily on the Queens beautifully carved door.

After a moment He heard her voice from deep within "You may enter"

He gulped and then pushed open the great doors, "My Lady." He said while kneeling at her feet.

"Kakashi? What are you doing here? Epically at this time of day!" She cried.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck, "Um, Its your son. He's run off again… only this time. No one can find him and he this note" Kakashi showed her a piece of parchment with Kibas messy scrawl printed across it.

Her eyes widened as they flicked across the paper, "Find him at any cost! Oh he can't do this to me! Is he crazy?" he yelled angrily.

"Yes Ma'am" Kakashi said as he ran out of the room giving orders to knights as they passed by.

She sighed and looked back down at the paper again

_Mom,_

_I can't sit around and wait for this fate any longer. I need to live. Please don't come after me. Well, that's no use seeing as your probably just ordered all the knights in the kingdom to find me. Just don't worry, I'm in good hands._

_-Kiba_

**………………..**

For once Hinata was truly happy. She wasn't the kind of fake happy she put on so people wouldn't worry about her. It was honest happiness. She, Sakura, and a limping Tenten were weaving though the crowds at the market to climb up to a huge house set upon a hill.

Hinata looked over to her friend's leg, it was tied tightly with clean cloth. There had been an accident yesterday where Tenten had accidentally stabbed herself in the calf. Sakura had quickly treated the wound but was still apprehensive that infection might set in.

The only thing they had for disinfectant was a small piece of soap that had been used for the laundry the day before. The wound had a greenish tint to it now, but Tenten would rather die then be left alone in the barn all day. On sheer determination alone, she was walking with them to Hinata's new friend's home.

Tenten frown in pain and almost fell over ,"Tenten… Please let us help you walk. If you stain your self too much…" Sakura said like a mother hen.

"I'm-" Tenten grimaced from pain again, "I can manage."

Hinata sighed _Maybe Maggie can help_ She thought.

Maggie had come to the Hyuga household last night. She made an agreement with Hiashi-Sama. She paid him twenty gold pieces a week to have the girls do some housework for her. She had specifically asked for Hinata. Tenten and Sakura were assigned to go as well. Hinata suspected Maggie had plenty of other servants to do this job. _I wonder what she's got up her sleeve…_

"Haha, I already like this women. Look at her house!" Sakura laughed pointing at the residence up ahead.

It was a rather unusual house. From far away it seemed to resemble all the other wealthy homes around, but the closer you got, the more you could tell it was not like the other homes around.

First, It was pink a bight obnoxious hot pink. The roof was another more pastel form of pink. All the windows were not the usually Square shape, but instead a random assortment of shapes. From Circles to indefinable multi sided figures. In the side yard you could see a pack of flamingos squawking around a fountain, that randomly stopped working momentarily, only to shoot an extra large squirt into the air in a moment.

Tenten laughed and pointed at the house for a moment then, she stopped suddenly falling to the ground cursing while clutching her leg.

"Tenten-Chan! P-please let us help you!" Hinata pleaded.

Tenten took a few un-easy breaths and then looked up at her friends. She sighed "Only to the court yard. Then, I want to talk inside on my own feet."

Sakura and Hinata nodded and helped Tenten to her feet. She put both her arm around the others necks and together they made it up to the huge black gates surrounding the house.

A small tired looking man with a large white beard in a suite sat with his head leaning against the black gates. Hinata timidly tapped the mans balding head. "E-Excuse me s-sir…"

Suddenly he jumped up cursing and jabbering about flying cows. He looked like an angry bear that had been woken up from hibernation too early. His white hair was spraying out at odd angles, he had bright green eyes that went in and out of focus for a few seconds before he even seemed to notice them.

"Wha'd yer want?" He grumbled sitting himself back onto his seat picking up a brown top hat from next to him and placing it on his balding head.

"Were here to see…Lady Maggie." Sakura said confused.

Hinata noticed the man smile a little bit when Sakura said Maggie's name. "This way." He grunted while opening the front gates for them.

He led them up the main pathway to the giant pink double doors that led to the inside of the house. Sakura and Tenten put down Tenten who limped inside the house

The foyer it was unexpectedly plain. White walls with wooden paneling floors, what you would usually find at a wealthy home.

"Maggs!" The bearded man called up the stairs. "Where is' she?"

He then lead them threw a door to the left into an odd looking room, the book cases were full of large volumes sticking out at odd angles. Three of the walls were red while the other was while with a mural of odd animals over it. There was a rather large overly happy Giraffe in the corner with a happy beaver on its back. There was a purple snake at the Giraffes feet, it even looked strangely happy.

"Wait 'ere" He said walking crookedly out of the room.

"Wow Hinata, when you said she was a little odd…I…I wasn't expecting this…" Sakura said looking around the room.

Tenten eased herself onto the couch and added, "Yeah, this lady looks a little…insane…"

Hinata's eyes widened and she blushed, "Tenten-Chan! Y-You shouldn't say such things!"

"Hinata, look at this place. What normal grown women has a painting of…cute fuzzy animals on their wall?"

"But they're so cuuute!" Sakura exclaimed while admiring the walls.

"Well I-"

Just then the door swung open and Maggie smiled broadly at them. Today her graying hair was falling past her shoulders. Her dress was maroon and had an odd pattern of birds on it.

"Hinata! Its so good to see you!"

"I-Its nice t-to see you too Maggie-Chan" Hinata said smiling.

Maggie inspected Tenten and Sakura, "Are these friends of yours? Or…" she asked still looking and the uneasy maidens.

"Y-Yes, I-Is it ok t-that they came?" Hinata asked. A sudden flush came to her cheeks when she thought _What if I shouldn't have brought them, what if Maggie only wanted me to come. What if she doesn't like Tenten or Sakura? What if-_

"I like them. They seem p- Oh my Goodness! What happened to you leg?" Maggie exclaimed, knelling beside Tenten and looking at the bandage around her calf.

"I-Its Nothing I- ARHH!" Tenten yelled out in pain when Maggie picked up her leg and started to unwrap the material.

"M-Maggie-San! Stop!" Shouted Sakura jumping up to try to claw her off Tenten's wound, but it was too late.

Maggie had already torn off the cloth and was now examining the gash. She gasped and then looked up at Tenten. "If this infection gets any worse…Bert! BERT!" Maggie yelled.

Within moments the small man who had been by the gate appeared, "What! What is it?" He asked his green eyes looking around wildly.

"Get me the soap in the bathroom."

He nodded and within minutes was back holding a wash cloth a bucket of water and some soap.

Tenten's eyes grew wide "No, no I'm fine, I'm-AHH"

Maggie had grabbed Tenten's leg and was roughly scrubbing the soap into Tenten's gash. "Sit still! Quit your blubbering! This will help!" Maggie yelled holding onto the contorting and cursing girl.

"YOU CRAZY OLD LADY! LET ME GO!" Tenten screeched trying to escape her captor.

After about seven minutes Maggie finished, "There you should be fine now, was that so bad?" Maggie asked drying her hands on her skirt.

"Yes you almost tore open my leg!" Tenten

"Don't be such a baby!"

Tenten's face got screwed up in anger. Sakura had to hold back the flailing Tenten. "Let me at her! Let me at her!"

"Oh be quite! If you hadn't washed it soon you could have lost the leg." Maggie said annoyed.

"How did you know it was that serious… it didn't look that bad to me…" Sakura asked.

Maggie smiled "When I was about your age, I was in the medical core."

Hinata and Sakura shared a surprised expression. _I cant imagine a young _

_Maggie…_

Maggie laughed when she saw their surprised expressions "Well do you think I was always this old?"

"N-No of course not… Sakura said looking around.

Maggie raised an eyebrow at her but let it go. "Anyway, hopefully you both have enough brains to figure out I didn't call you here just to do some odd chores for me."

Sakura and Hinata nodded for her to continue. "Well as you heard… his royal highness is having a ball in about… eleven days. I know this is a very short period of time, and it would take a lot of work, but I would like to send all of you."

You could have mistaken Sakura and Hinata for fish. There mouths were hanging hide open. They were stunned to say the least.

"B-But that would cost so much money… and Hiashi-Sama would never agree!" Sakura whispered still shocked.

"Trust me I have too much money. Who says he has to know?" Maggie said mischievously, "It's a masquerade ball, your faces will be hidden. Even though I really doubt any of them will notice the two of you…clean…"

Hinata looked down, if she bumped into her father and had to say something, he would know it was her right away, if only she didn't have this stupid stutter.

"Why such a long face?" Maggie asked right next to Hinata's face, earning her a squeak from Hinata.

"Um…I-Its just… M-My voice… anyone who hears me…t-they'll know its me right away…" She whispered.

"Hmm…that is a problem, well, you'll just have to learn to speak without it! Don't worry, Ill help you!" Maggie said smiling broadly.

Hinata looked away, she knew she could probably never learn to speak without stuttering. "Now I need to all three of you daily. Oh, I have to teach you so much! There's dancing, speech, and of course your dresses, and hair, and your masks are essential…"

"Why are you doing this for us?" Tenten asked bluntly, "Were just peasants, and you- your rich! Why would you spend your time helping us?"

Maggie smiled at this "My dear, why shouldn't I? I've already had my fun, its time I gave back to other people and gave them a magical night."

**…………………**

Kiba could barely recognize himself. His hair was more untamed than usual, he had smudges of dirt around his face. He had two bandages covering up his Inuzka fang markings. His usually clean clothes were not torn and slightly dirty. He looked like every other kid on the streets, nothing special, and definitely, not like a prince.

Naruto nodded his head in approval, "Ready to experience real life?" He asked.

Kiba took in a breath "I always have been." With that he ran out of the alley way they had been in fixing Kibas clothes.

Kiba ran down the street, no one was looking at him. People weren't afraid to get within two feet of him. There were no desperate girls throwing themselves at his feet.

Naruto ran behind the Prince," Wait! Hold up! Ki-" Kiba clasped his hand over Naruto's mouth.

"You can't say my name!" He yelled. He noticed people staring at them and removed his hand. "From now on I'm…Lee…"

"But you look nothing like Lee, he's off on a mission. Why would I call you bushy brows name?'

Kiba rolled his eyes "You can be really dense sometimes, you know that? Call me…Baki… there happy?"

"Now I know I've heard that name before…"

"Come on!" Kiba said pushing Naruto down the street.

Kiba spent the whole morning in heaven. All the people were so…real. None of them put of those phony smiles Kiba hated that most people at the palace did. One man had even yelled at him for being a nuisance.

Kiba and Naruto had gone all though the shops and had gotten kicked out of almost half of them. They had gone to Naruto's favorite ramen shop, and walked all around the town twice.

Kiba noticed a few guards running around franticly looking for someone. Then the thought stuck him _there looking for…me_. He hid inside a shop.

"Ki- I mean Baki what are you doing?" Naruto asked catching his mistake.

Kiba pointing to the group of knights that were walking by the shop looking around wildly, "Oh no."

Kiba looked though a hole in the wall at the side of the shop looking for more knights. Instead he saw something that made his heart skip a beat. He rubbed his eye and it was still there, _I'm not dreaming this time._

One night Kiba had this dream about his future. He still lived in the palace but something was different. He didn't feel trapped in the walls like usual, he felt like he never wanted to leave. He walked into the thrown room and on the queens seat was a beautiful young women.

She had raven black hair and strangely mystically lavender eyes. She had a petite smile on her face. She stood up gracefully and walked over to the stunned Kiba "Good morning, my husband" She would say. At that exact moment he would awaken and find himself still trapped by the palace walls.

The girl walking down the street could have been the dream girls exact copy. Except this girl had messy hair and maids close on, but Kiba barely noticed these things, to him she was his dream girl.

"W-Who is that?" Kiba asked his voice cracking slightly while pointing at the girl with black hair.

"Oh! That's Sakura-Chan …isn't she beautiful…" Naruto said looking dazed into the hole.

"No the other one. With the Black hair."

"Oh…that's Hinata…"

Kiba smiled "Hinata… that's a pretty name…"

A/N: BUAHAHA! Gosh I am so evil! Finally we get to the part people actually wana see and BAM end of chapter. Dodges pointy objects PLEASE REVIEW!!

I HAVE 1000 HITS!! So I'm throwing a party! Put on your dancing shoes and do the 100 hits mambo! And virtually home made chocolate chip cookies for everyone!


	7. Hiding in tight places

A/N: dodges flying objects IM SORRY!! Dodges more flying objects my muse decided to be mean and leave me for a while, and then…BAM! I wrote 6 pages in an hour. And I owe a BIG thank you to my beta Cait! She saves me from my spelling mistakes. (I have three betas so they switch off) So anyway here is the Seventh (and probably my favorite) chapter!

Dustori: I didn't even realize the Aladdin-ness. Looks at chapter and it only gets worse!

Title and Registration: glares you should have bugged me more. THIS TOOK A MOUNTH! Anyway, hi Chelsea!!

Furlix60: I hope so! I don't just want a boring old Cinderella story.

Caith92: MY BETAAAA! Oh the mauling… that was one odd gym class. And you need to bug me more! Then I can actually get a chapter up a week like I want to!

Danimals21: Yeah I realized hoe Aladdin like this was after I wrote this chapter. Hopefully it works well with the story.

Pcttgirl23: Thank you! Hands cookie

Chesaca12231: Yes Tenten is going. and next chapter she gets a big part! I'm so excited!

x.Diamond-Tears.x: We shall see wont we? Muhaha!

Axbel: Thank you for your help!! I love you Bekah!

Anima189: Thanks? I think…

Itstehchibiness: hands fresh out of oven cookie Its like after they left Maggie's, sorry if its confusing… and I have got a beta now so four eyes are better then two.

Airbender01: Haha Thank you! (btw I love avatar)

Animeguurl: Yes my favorite reviewer strikes again! Thank you for the mambo…I think…

Strapplekim: Thank you! Here's the update!

XxX Chi XxX: Hah thank you! Hopefully I can change your mind (Come to the dark side, we give out cookies)

Kibalover62918: Thank you!! I hope I can keep it up! By the way, I love your name Kibas my favorite character.

Cherrypudding: And it continues!

Hiding in tight places

Kiba glared murderously at the brown walls of his room as if they were the cause of his problems. He decided that everything in the world was working against him. No one would ever let him be happy. Somewhere someone out there must be laughing at his pain.

He rolled over frustrated and looked out the window. The sun had already set. The stars all winked at Kiba from there respective places, but he was too captivated by the moon to notice them. The sphere's pail light shown on his face, warming the depths of his heart.

He smiled, _it reminds me of her._

_..._

Hinata let out a tired sigh after a long night of kitchen duty. Hinata knew she saw Hanabi purposely spilling her juice just so Hinata would have to clean it up.

She paused for a moment and leaned against a wall next to the entrance to the servant's cambers, where drowsiness would over take her mind.

She looked out the window directly in front of her. The moon had a strange look to it tonight, like it was trying to tell her something. Hinata almost felt like it was smiling at her. The soft light hit Hinata's face and all the memories from earlier that day came to her.

...

Hinata looked around the crowded square slowly making her way home. They were on their way back from Maggie's home. Tomorrow would start their lessons for the ball. Sakura and Hinata were both excited but Tenten couldn't believe Maggie was doing this out the goodness of her heart.

"Just think about it guys. There has to be a catch. What sane person would just throw away their money one three poor serving wenches?" Tenten asked while being helped by Sakura down the street.

Sakura retorted, "She wants to give girls like us a chance to see what its like on the other side Tenten. Why can't you believe that?"

"I think it seems a little too good to be true…" Tenten mumbled under her breath.

"Tenten-Chan… H-"

Suddenly, a thunderous annoying voice was heard throughout the square. "SAAAAAAAKURAAAA-CHAN!"

As usual, Naruto had shown up. He waved from his spot next to a small shop. Sakura looked mortified. Her eye was twitching and it seemed like every fiber in her body was focus on not killing the obnoxious boy.

Naruto smiled and then turned to his left. It looked as if he was talking to the wall, but then Hinata saw him pull a brunette boy out from behind the shop.

Naruto bounded up to the three girls, "Hi Sakura-Chan, Tenten, Hinata."

"Naruto," Sakura hissed though clenched teeth, "Why did you do that?"

"Do what?" Naruto asked obliviously.

"YOU JU-" Sakura started but was cut off by Tenten's hand flying up to Sakura's mouth.

"Never mind, Naruto, Never mind," Tenten said trying to hold back Sakura. "Whose your friend?" Tenten asked motioning to the boy.

"Oh… this is… Ki- Baki."

"Kabaki?" Tenten asked confused.

"No, its just Baki…" Kiba said eyes transfixed on Hinata.

Hinata blushed, his stare was making her feel all jittering inside. _I thought I only get this feeling around Naruto…but…_ Hinata couldn't bring herself too look into his eyes. They were a bit…scary. There was something wild about them, but she could tell they held gentleness deep inside that was rarely found in a person. She found herself becoming more and more interested in her feet the longer these moments lasted.

Kiba was shot back into reality when Naruto waved his hand in front of his face, "Come on, Baki! You're scaring her!"

Kiba blushed a deep crimson and looked down embarrassed. Hinata smiled slightly and looked at the boy. His brown hair was very messy on top of his hair. He looked like he had been rolling around in dirt purposely. He had two bandages on his cheeks, Hinata wondered if he had hurt himself or something.

His face began to move upward and their eyes connected. Quickly both looked away as if scared of the other.

Tenten, Sakura and Naruto raised an eyebrow at the two. "Well, I'm going to get going now…" Tenten said trying not to laugh at the two.

"I'll come with you!" Sakura said picking up her bag.

"No, no I'm fine. Besides you and Naruto need to… _Catch up._"

Sakura was caught off guard, "But what about your leg?" She replied. She was trying to think of a way out of being alone with Naruto. Lately it was getting harder and harder for her to act normal around him.

Tenten smirked, "I feel a lot better now, I'm just going to go home and rest."

Sakura bit her lip, "Well if you're sure…"

"See you guys later!" Tenten called as she disappeared within the crowd.

Naruto looked at Sakura and smiled, "So, what have you been up to?" he asked while shielding his eyes from the sun.

Sakura thought for a moment, _I should probably tell him about Maggie…_ Then Sakura could hear Maggie's voice inside her head. _"Lets keep this between us dearies. We don't want that Hiashi man finding out"_

"Oh nothing really."

...

Kiba scratched the back of his head, "Hi…" He said tentatively.

Hinata looked up, "H-Hello."

Kiba bit his lip in frustration. Was that all he could think to say?_ Come on Kiba think, think. Just say, something, ANYTHING!_

"Its nice out today," That's all he could come up with? The weather. God, he was a bigger loser that he had previously thought.

She looked up at the sky, "Y-Yes it is." She said softly.

"So, you're a Hyuga?" Kiba asked noticing her byakugan.

"Umm, Y-yes…" Hinata asked a little leery.

"Then why are y-" Kiba was cut off when he heard a commotion coming down the street.

He looked down the street. Several knights were running down the street going through shops looking for something. Then it hit Kiba. _They're looking for me._

His eyes widened, "Oh no."

Hinata looked at him oddly, "W-what's wrong?"

Kiba looked franticly over Hinata shoulder for Naruto. He too had noticed the commotion and was motioning for Kiba to go.

The knights were getting closer and closer. He started to run into the alley way.

"What are you doing?" Hinata asked worriedly

"Sorry." Kiba apologized, "I need to get away from them." He explained while looking for a place to hide. He looked up and saw several large crates were leaning against the wall.

Kiba thought that he should probably tell her to go back, but it was too late now. If they caught her with him, they would assume the worst. He had no choice but to bring her with him.

He jumped on top of one of the crates; it seemed sturdy enough. He reached up with his hands and felt the smooth top of the wall. He climbed up on top with his powerful legs.

"W-where are you going?" Hinata asked looking between Kiba and the roadway.

Kiba looked at the other side of the wall. There was a small space between a building and a few crates. It looked just big enough to fit both of them. He reached down to Hinata, "Come on, take my hand we can hide over here."

Hinata looked up at him as if he was insane, "W-Why do we have to hide?"

Kiba rubbed his head in frustration, "I'll explain in a minute. Please take my hand?" He pleaded.

Hinata looked at his face as if inspecting it for integrity. He softened his expression and silently pleaded for her to take his hand.

She nodded and reached up to clasp his hand in her own. Kiba felt a shiver come from his spine. He ignored in and pulled her up. Kiba could see she had a blush on her face to match his.

Kiba looked down the alleyway. All was clear. He jumped down and then reached up to catch Hinata as she jumped from her perch.

He forgot to let go of her waist for a moment. When she pointed it out he blushed furiously and reluctantly let her go. He looked to his left and saw the crates he has seen earlier. He heard footsteps getting closer.

"Come on! Quick!" Kiba whispered as he ushered Hinata into the small space between the crates and the wall.

She looked a bit leery but sat down and kept her head low. Kiba joined her. Both were nearly laying flat trying to become one with the floor. They could hear footsteps as they got closer, and closer.

Each normally soft pat was now magnified to the sound of an angry giants stomping. Kiba was sure they were caught every time he or Hinata let out a breath.

_Thunk_, they were ten feet away

_Thunk,_ seven feet.

_Thunk,_ five feet.

_Thunk, _three feet.

He could feel the knight's presence as they got closer and closer. They were almost on top of them and then he turned.

"He's not here!" They heard a man yell and the run out of the Alley.

Kiba let out a sigh of relief as the danger passed. _I'm safe. _

He was suddenly aware of how close he and Hinata were. Their shoulders and arms were touching, one of Kibas legs were draped across her, he hadn't noticed in her haste. He looked over at her face, her eyes were closed, but he could still see the worry and confusion on her face.

Kiba poked his head out a little. No knights. He was in the clear for now. He looked back over to Hinata, her eyes had re-opened, he could tell what she wanted, an explanation.

Kiba looked around again suddenly apprehensive, "Look, I'm sorry for dragging you into this…" Kiba said looking down. "If they catch you with me…" He trailed off.

"W-why are they chasing you?" Hinata asked quietly.

"Uh… long story…" Kiba said avoiding her eyes.

"Baki, please tell me?" Hinata said sitting up trying to get him to look her in the eyes.

"Well um… for starters…Baki isn't my name. Its-" Kiba trailed off, he was suddenly memorized by her face. He felt himself inching closer and closer to her face. They were barely Centimeters apart. He could feel her soft breath on his face.

Suddenly, Kiba pulled away at the sound of shouting. He looked over. One of the knights had seen him.

Kiba cursed and stood up. Hinata looked around scared and followed his lead.

"Stay here!" Kiba commanded gently pushing Hinata down to hide.

He was forming a plan in his mind, he just needed to make it out of the alley, and then out run about twenty of the best knights in the kingdom. _This is going to be fun._

Kiba sprinted down the alley but was cut short. Knights were coming from all directions. There was no escape.

Three knights ran up and restrained Kiba with his hands behind his back, "Come on, your majesty, play times over"

Hinata watched for her hiding spot. She looked stunned, "Y-your majesty?"

A white haired night walked up to Kiba who was trying to wrestle his way out of his restraints. "Now, now Kiba. Your mother has been worried sick."

Kiba spat at the knight "I don't need Chaperones, Kakashi."

Kakashi rolled his eyes "Always so rude. What are these?" Kakashi asked pulling off the bandages on Kibas cheeks showing the proof that he was an Inuzka. "Clever."

Kiba looked over to Hinata's hiding spot with pleading eyes,

Hinata stayed frozen in her spot wide eyed, _He's the prince? The prince? I've spoken to the prince? _She just sat there for what felt like forever as they hauled him off kicking and screaming back to the castle.

...

Kiba frowned and sat up. _She probably hates me for lying to her. _Kiba then laid back down and let the unconscious nothingness of sleep over take his mind.

...

Hinata took in a breath of the warm night air and then took one last look at the moon. _I wonder if I will ever see him again…_

A/N: LOOK ITS FINALLY NOT A CLIFY HANGER! Haha, this took forever to write. Fluff is my archenemy! Now I Have 2000 hits!! And 75 reviews!! Dances very badly Keep this up by reviewing!! In horror of summer everyone who reviews get smores! And if you don't like smores…just eat the chocolate, and if your allergic to chocolate…eat the marshmallow! And if you don't like marshmallow…your weird.


	8. Midnight Madness

A/N: Look who updated faster than two weeks! Me! Thank you sooo much to everyone who reviewed they mean SO MUCH to me!! Every one of you has a special place in my heart! I am very sad to tell you that I'm not responding to reviews at the begging of every chapter, but know you're still all appreciated!!

Thank you to, **Title and registration, chesca13321, Danimals21, day dreamerx3, pcttgirl23, Animeguurl **(My favorite reviewer),**dustori, strapplekim, ****itstehchibiness**(My Beta thanks you)**Anima189, Chi the turtle, Could Envy Shikamaru. **

Midnight Madness

Tenten rolled over in her sleep. Something was bothering her. Normally she fell asleep as soon as she lay down, but tonight was different. She sighed and looked over to her right; Sakura and Hinata were fast asleep.

She heard Hinata mumble something about a prince. Tenten stifled a laugh; some people had the weirdest dreams. She rolled over on her stomach and looked out the window. It was a full moon. She scooted herself forward a little to get a better look at it. The moon usually relaxed her, but tonight she felt anxious under its gaze.

Tenten sat up and shook her head, _what's wrong with me?_ Tenten looked over to the left and saw the heavy oak door that lead outside. She bit her lip, _maybe I just need to get rid of some energy._

Silently, she stood up. She winced slightly as she did this. Her injury hadn't completely healed, but it was much better, thanks to Maggie. She looked around making sure she hadn't awoken any of the other maids. She looked back over to the door and began her hushed exit. She reached for the door handle and grasped it firmly in her hands. It was cool to the touch and felt nice on a hot summer's night like this.

She pressed down on the handle unlocking it. It let out a crisp and clear click that disturbed the quietness of the night. She saw one of the maids, Danielle, rolled over in her sleep. Tenten winced praying she wouldn't awaken. After a few moments, Tenten figured the coast was clear and started to slowly pull the door open just enough for her to slip out.

_CREEEEAK! _Tenten cursed the lazy maid who hadn't oiled the door. She looked around desperately and the bodies lying on the ground. A few mumbled a few things in their sleep. Sakura lifted her head up groggily from her pillow.

"Wha- Tenten what are you?" Sakura asked a still awakening from unconsciousness.

Tenten looked around worriedly seeing if anyone else had awoken, "Shh!" She made a sign with her hands of herself throwing a knife, hoping Sakura would understand.

Sakura raised an eyebrow and then waved Tenten off as she settled herself back in her makeshift bed to sleep.

Tenten let out a sigh of relief and swiftly departed though the door. She made sure to stop the door from slamming and waking up the rest of the maids. After hearing the _Click,_ meaning the door had successfully closed, she looked to her left and right making sure no Hyuuga members had decided to take a moonlight stroll.

It was too bad for Tenten one Hyuga was doing just that.

...

Neji Hyuuga was the kind of person who liked everything to go as it was meant to be. He was very much a realist and didn't spend much time thinking on stupid dreams that would get him nowhere in life. He would rather be doing something useful; like training.

Neji knew just the way his life was going to turn out. He would work very hard and soon become the head knight in a few years, then when he turned twenty the counsel or elders who choose a wife for him. She would be an upstanding person and they would have two children together, no more, no less. Then when he grew old enough he would retire from his life as a knight and enjoy a lazy, happy life.

Yes, Neji Hyuuga knew exactly the way his life was going to turn out; still something was keeping him from sleeping that night.

Neji's lavender eyes searched his white room. Everything was in its respective place. Exactly where it should be, but still something kept him awake. There was some nagging feeling in the back of his mind, telling him something was wrong.

He sighed and sat up, brushing some of his long hair out of his face. _A walk will calm my nerves._ Neji quickly placed on the clothes he had intended in wearing the next morning. _Just incase I come across one of the elders._ He reasoned with himself.

He pushed open the door leading outside and took a deep breath of the warm summer air.

Neji's cold eyes looked lazily around their surroundings. The Hyuga house was one of the largest in the capital. The middle was an open courtyard that was often used as a sparing ground for Neji and any other Hyuga knights. Behind the house was a large barn. Next to the barn was a practice ground that wasn't kept as neat as the court yard but Neji preferred to practice on that one. He didn't like the feeling of everyone watching him practice. It made him feel like the Hyuuga house had won him, like he was their prize.

Neji's room was on the second floor, two rooms down was where Hiashi, the head of the Hyuuga family slept. Neji made sure to quietly pass the esteemed man's room on tiptoe.

Neji heard the sound of knives swishing though the air and quickly ducked, thinking they were aimed for him. He looked up, there were no knives flying towards him, or sticking in the wall behind him. Where was that noise coming from?

The veins around Neji's eyes bulged as he activated his byakugan. He looked around the Hyuuga compound trying to find the source of the mysterious noise. His eyes traveled to the other Hyuuga training ground behind the Hyuuga home.

Neji got a skeptical look on his face. He had seen many things, but nothing like this. He switched off his byakugan and swiftly ran to a near window.

Someone was out at this time of night on the practice field. Neji had never seen a person as skillful with knives as this one. Every throw hit its mark, every time. He saw the person jumping and twisting in the air, tossing blades skillfully from their hands, and the knives still hitting their mark.

Neji reactivated his byakugan, to keep track of the person as he swiftly made his way down the steps towards the figure.

...

Tenten smiled at her work, every one of them had found themselves lodged in the middle of the small yellow dot.

She walked back up to the hay barrel to retrieve her blades. Tenten rested for a moment against one of the barrels, she was probably tired enough to go to sleep now, she had been at it for nearly an hour by now.

Tenten wiped her dirty hands off on the hem of her dress. She looked down at the atrocious state of her brown dress. It was severely cut up and looked more like rags that were being held together by her dingy cream-colored apron. She pushed some of the hair that had been in her face behind her ear.

Everything about her was brown, from her hair, to her dress, even her skin looked brown most days because of the grime she never had time to wash off. Brown was a plain color, just like here. There was nothing special about brown. It was just a color that described average, un-interesting things.

Tenten sighed; she was never going to be one of the rare beauties that take men's breath away, like Hinata, or Sakura. She was just plain old Tenten, weapon obsessed, dirty, annoying Tenten.

She looked up at the moon and cursed its beauty. Then she backed up ten or fifteen feet and let all her frustration out on the target. She jumped and twisted in the air letting loose a barrage of knives that came screaming to a stop as they hit their mark. She threw with a ferocity rarely ever seen among common folk such as her.

When she had finished she was panting heavily, she wiped the sweat off her brow. She collapsed slightly holding her tightly wrapped wound. _I have to stop pushing myself so hard I-_

Then, her heart nearly stopped.

Someone was clapping.

Someone was clapping right behind her.

Tenten's eyes widened, she slowly stood up. The sound of the clapping was still resonating in her ears. She was petrified; it had to be a Hyuuga. It was probably Hiashi-Sama; he was probably just waiting for her to turn. Then she would be eliminated. _No matter what he does to me, I still have my pride._

"Where did you learn to do that?" a cold voice asked. It sounded like Hiashi-Sama, but younger and slightly kinder. It still had a coldness too it, but it was less icy than that of the head of the house.

Tenten gulped, "I-I taught myself." She said quietly, still having her back to the man behind her.

"You're impressive." She heard him complement her. Tenten blushed slightly; she wasn't used to compliments, especially from Hyuugas.

Tenten couldn't take it anymore. She needed to know who this person was, even if her death would come quicker, she needed to know.

Slowly her head turned. Her breath hitched in her thought as she found the identity of the mystery man.

It was none other than, Neji Hyuuga. The Hyuuga house's pride and joy, one of the brightest and best knights in the whole kingdom.

Tenten had always held resentment towards the Hyuuga clan. They kept her back, they were the reason she was orphaned at a young age. She could not forgive such atrocities.

She kept her gaze hard; the Hyuuga seemed surprised at this. She curtsied very slightly, barely even noticeable. She still kept her head help up high, proud of the little she had, "Are you going to kill me?"

Neji looked her up and down as if deciding something, "You're a strange girl." He commented.

Tenten glared at him, "How so?" she asked trying to bid her time before she could make a break for it.

Tenten could feel Neji's eyes burning into her skull, but she refused to look away from his eyes. She would not give him that victory.

"Not many girls are out in the middle of the night for target practice. Even less are actually good at it." Neji said as he stared into her eyes, he was used to the maids of his house obeying his every word, not daring to return his stare.

Tenten blushed slightly at the comment but wouldn't let him see it. Neji walked over to the bullseye and examined it. He pulled out the knife out of it and threw it backwards towards Tenten.

She easily dodged it and then picked it up, glad to feel the familiar cool metal object in her hand. Neji repeated the action with the other two targets.

He then turned to the girl, in his traditional fighting stance.

"What do you want me to do?" Tenten asked looking confusedly at the knight.

The corners of Neji's mouth twitched upward "If you win, I walk away and forget about this." He proposed.

"And if you win?" Tenten asked, still staring hard into the Hyuugas eyes.

"We'll get to that later." He said just before lunging towards her. Tenten jumped back throwing a knife straight for Neji's head. He used his rotation technique and quickly stopped a blade in its path.

Tenten cringed as she landed on the ground, the pain from her leg was becoming unbearable again, but she wasn't about to let a Hyuuga see her weakness. She quickly stood up facing her adversary with a determined look on her face.

Neji activated his byakugan and came flying towards her doing the special Hyuuga form of fighting which zapped away a person's energy. Tenten cringed and jumped trying to get away from the barrage of pokes.

Tenten tried to think clearly, what had Hinata told her about the byakugan? Suddenly it dawned on her, _The blind spot._

Hinata knew a very limited amount about her own eyes. She knew how to activate it, but only in emergencies. Hinata had told Tenten one of the biggest faults the byakugan possessed. She had overheard her father speaking to her mother about it in hushed tones one evening when she was little. She told Tenten that virtually no one knew about this blind spot, and to never use it against a Hyuuga unless there was no other option.

Tenten grinned, she guessed she had no other option; she hid in a nearby oak tree, "Please fly straight." She whispered just before throwing the blade. It sailed though the air like a bird zooming above the clouds.

Its powerful flight was cut short when it hit Neji, forcing him to fall to the ground.

Tenten climbed down from the tree, she walked over to Neji who was moaning on the ground, "How did? How did you kn-"

Tenten smiled sweetly and walked off, glad for the sleep soon to come.

...

Kiba smiled in his sleep. All of his responsibilities were gone. There was no ball looming over him, the prospect of marriage was far, far away. Someone else more capable had the job of running the kingdom, and he could rest.

He was suddenly bolted out of his peaceful dream. He was back to his world, full or worries and responsibilities.

Hana was leaning over him "Come on Kiba-Chan! Wakey! Wakey!" She said very sweetly trying to lull her little brother awake.

"Go awaaaaay Hana!" Kiba groaned putting a pillow over his face.

Hana sighed and started to try to rip the pillow off Kibas face "WAKE UP YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Hana finally succeeded in ripping the pillow off the lazy boy's face.

Kiba rubbed the sun out of his eyes "Fine, I'm up." He groaned. "What do you want?"

Hana rolled her eyes, "The visitors from the Sand Kingdom are here. Get dressed, and meet me in the foyer in ten minutes."

"Great, the first of many women who will throw themselves at my feet." Kiba grumbled standing up.

Hana grabbed her brother by the collar of his shirt, "If you are rude to these people Kiba, I'll-"

Akamaru jumped up and growled in protest, trying to defend his master.

"Whoa, Hana," Kiba said removing himself from his sisters grasp. He glared at the huge dog that sat down, but kept a close watch on Hana then after ward.

"I'll be there in ten." Kiba said ushering his sister out of the room. _Girls are weird…_

Kiba looked out of his window, _I wonder what she's doing now?_ He thought, as he looked longingly out the window. He was of course thinking about the girl who he had met yesterday. _I never even learned her name…_

Akamaru barked and Kiba suddenly remembered where he was and quickly got dressed. He made his way though the maze of corridors that the castle had. He passed gorgeous works of art as he rushed past. If he wasn't in such a hurry he might have normally stopped to admire some of the portraits of old kings and queens.

Soon he made his way to the steps leading to the foyer where he slowed his pace, taking on his princely stride he had grown accustomed too. Akamaru also slowed at Kibas side. He was used to this odd behavior by now.

Hana was waiting at the bottom of the stairs for him. She had on one of her nicer lavender gowns. She only had two of her many small dogs with her. Kiba noticed they were the best trained out of all of them. She smiled at Kiba as he came down, "Nice suit." She commented.

Kiba hadn't even noticed what he was wearing, it was his new black one that Ino had tailored for him earlier that week. It did fit quite nicely, he had to admit, but he felt trapped within it. He would much rather be wearing the clothes he had on yesterday. They were common clothes, but man, were they comfy.

"Let's go." Kiba heard from across the hall. Kiba had barely even noticed his mother's presence. She wore her usual grand ball gown, but today it was navy blue. You could see her mean looking wolf walking beside her.

Kiba and Hana plastered smiles on their faces as the huge doors to the castle opened and they stepped blinking into the bright sunshine. They watched as two medium sized carriages made their way up to the castle gates. Kiba could see Shikamaru riding in the front of one of them.

Kiba had to keep himself from calling out to his old friend. The front gates opened and the carriages rode up to the main steps of the castle, the three Inuzkas made their way down the large staircase to meet their guests.

Kiba watched as the doors opened and three figures stepped out of the carriages. One had purple face paint and wore a strange looking hat. Another looked female and wore her blond hair up in four small ponytails. The last one looked to be the youngest he had red hair that wore a crown on top of his head.

A/N: Omg Gaaras here! And Tenten actually got screen time! It's a miracle!

Like it hate it? I don't care just review it!! Please? I really love everyone reviews they make me happy inside!! All reviewers get… um… PIE! Hoe fresh pie! What ever flavor you like!

I want to tell you all that two of my best friends have started stories of there own, that are definitely worth the time reading. They are Title and registration and day dreamerx3. Please go check them out there sooo good!! If you do you get some chocolate too!!


	9. Simply Tragic

A/N: Hey guys! Look a quicker update! I'm back tracking a bit in this chapter…and then skipping some stuff… sorry if its really confusing!

A big thank you and a chocolate chip cookie to: **Day dreamer x, Title and Registration, Strapplekim, itstehchibiness, x.Diamond-Tears.x, PhoenixTears95, Gaaras desert, Cloud Envy Shikamaru, Axbel, Anima189, pcttgirl23, IamTehKatz. **

I love all of my reviewers very much!! I was kinda sad when I didn't get to a hundred reviews last time because now I cant have a party : ( oh well that will have to wait till next time!

Simply Tragic

Shikamaru Nara was one of the laziest men in the whole kingdom. Most days when you went looking for him he would most likely be napping under some sort of tree, or laying somewhere watching the clouds go by. He was one of those people that would rather watch the world go by then get involved in it. Shikamaru's perfect day would probably be one that required little to no movement at all.

So why was he, of all people, sent on a three day early morning mission, a mission that required traveling and keeping a pleasant atmosphere around him. Shikamaru yawned and cursed the royal family. He had been blessed with the job of escorting some important family into the kingdom.

"This is so…" Shikamaru yawned and stretched his arms up, "Troublesome." _I should be at home sleeping now, not waiting for some stupid carriage full of stuck up royals._ Shikamaru leaned on a nearby oak tree; he was standing on the outskirts of his home kingdom. It had taken him one and a half days to get to this point. He was supposed to be some important royal families guide or something.

"How bothersome." He muttered to himself, he looked at the sun. _They should be here by now._ It was nearing nine o' clock and they were supposed to be here hours ago. He leaned his head back against the tree. _Maybe, I can just get a few minutes of shuteye…_

Shikamaru was gently floating; he was floating above the universe without a care in the world. He looked at his hands. Wait…he didn't have hands. He didn't even have arms, or legs for that matter. He was a cloud, white and puffy, just floating along, with no troublesome problems, no royal families to escort, nothing.

WACK!

Shikamaru jumped and rubbed the back oh his head. A painful lump was forming on the back of his head, "Hey! Who the he-." Shikamaru squinted into the bright sunshine. A tall figure was standing in front of him. they were holing a large thin object, that they had obviously just used to thwack him.

"Are you our escort of something?" A woman's voice asked perturbed.

He shielded his face from the suns glaring rays with his hands, trying to get the sun out of his eyes. He squinted at the woman in font of him, she looked a few years older than him. Her blond hair was pulled into four small pigtails. She wore a short lavender dress with a black sash around the middle. Shikamaru noticed it was much shorter than any of the ladies back home would be caught wearing.

Shikamaru sighed and stood up, he noticed the girl was only an inch or two shorter than him, "Are you the Royal sand family?" He asked in a bored tone.

The woman rolled her eyes at this, "Yes w-"

"TEEMAAAARIIII!" Was heard being bellowed from the cabin as a man came out of the carriage.

The woman Shikamaru assumed was Temari twitched angrily. "What is it Kankuro?" She snapped while turning to the other male.

The man had slightly messy dark brown hair. He had purple lines running along his face. He carried a wrapped up bundle on his back with fur sticking out of the top. Shikamaru thought he was the oddest-looking man he had ever seen until another person stepped out of the carriage.

The boy looked about Shikamaru's age. He had deep red hair and very pale skin. His eyes had very dark black outlines around them. Shikamaru guessed he was a freak like the other man and enjoyed wearing makeup. The most surprising thing about the boy was the thing sitting on his head. A shiny gold crown, one that was traditionally worn on the King of the Sand Kingdom's head.

"Temari! Where did you put my bottle?" Kankuro asked furiously.

Temari rubbed her face "What bottle? I haven't seen any bottle?"

Kankuro glared at her, "The one filled with-" He stopped in mid sentence when he spotted Shikamaru. His eyes went big for a moment. Shikamaru noticed the guilty look that flashed on his face for a moment. "Who's that?" He asked pointing at Shikamaru.

"Well I don't know. I was asking him, but I got interrupted by a very rude yell." She snapped while glaring at Kankuro.

Shikamaru sighed and rubbed his temples, _Great. Out of everyone, I get the loud ones._ "Are you the Royal Sand Family?" He asked again hoping to get an answer this time.

Temari opened her mouth to respond but a voice next to the carriage responded instead. "Yes. Let's go. We're losing sunlight." The voice was deep and monotone. Shikamaru looked to see the voice belonged to the red head who was disappearing into the carriage again.

Temari and Kankuro shared a worried glance at each other. "That's out brother, King Gaara. We better do as he says." Kankuro explained.

Shikamaru was surprised at his. He had heard the Sand Kingdom had a young king, but he never thought the king would be only his age. Shikamaru wondered why Kankuro wasn't king. It should have been his birthright to rule, shouldn't it?

"I'm Lady Temari, and this is my brother, Kankuro." Temari said pointing to her brother and herself.

"That's Sir Kankuro." He corrected his sister

Shikamaru nodded to each in turn. He heard Temari cough slightly as if trying to tell him something. Then he realized, _oh, my name._

"I'm Nara Shikamaru. We better get moving." He said pointedly while walking up to the carriage, the two others reluctantly followed suit.

Shikamaru took the seat next to the driver. He tried to rub the sleepiness out of his eyes. He had another day of traveling ahead of him. Maybe he could get some sleep along the way.

About fifteen minutes into the trip back to the castle, he felt someone's presence at the window to his left. He opened one eye and saw Temari eyeing him strangely.

"Can I help you?" He asked slightly annoyed.

She cocked her head to the left and analyzed him for a moment, "Hmm… Nara… I think I've heard of your clan. You specialize in shadow techniques right?" She asked in a puzzled tone.

Shikamaru sighed_, why does she even care?_ "Yes, we do. How do you know so much about my clan? It's not a very large or important one..."

"I make a point to know about my allies." Temari said smiling slightly.

Shikamaru gave her a weird look, and then tried to drift back to sleep. Slowly the fogginess of his dream world began to enter his mind. The world wasn't so harsh anymore. He was almost in a deep and restful sleep.

"Aren't you supposed to guard us or something?" Came Temari's sharp voice from her small window.

Shikamaru sighed, "I am." He said tiredly.

"By sleeping? Ha, your kingdoms knight tests must be real easy if _you_ could pass them." Temari muttered.

Shikamaru rubbed his head in aggravation. _This is going to be a long ride._

……………

Kibas eyes looked un-interested as he roamed the halls of the castle. He had finally escaped from the new visitors. They didn't seem like your usual royals. Not stuck up and annoying. The blonde girl with the four pigtails hadn't even tried to woo him over, he was very glad for that. He was sure that if their visit were under any other circumstances he would be a fast friend with the other two. The younger one seemed very quiet. He gave off an aura that made Kiba want to stay away.

Kiba sighed, _I just wish this stupid ball would be over with. _He looked over to his right as he came to a large window. He opened it and looked out upon his kingdom, _his kingdom... This is all mine, or it will be mine. I have to choose my wife in a week and a half. I take the throne in two months. _Kiba groaned and punched the wall, _then my life's over._

Akamaru looked up to his master and gave a small bark as if questioning him.

He took off down the hall walking briskly. He wasn't sure where he was going, but he was heading there fast. His feet were just taking him somewhere, he wasn't quite sure where that was right now, but he needed to get there. Akamaru followed quickly behind Kiba, his strange behavior was making Akamaru anxious.

Then, a door caught Kiba's eye. He looked at the polished sign that had been nailed onto the door, _Infirmary._ He had paid many visits to this room in the cattle. From when he was a little kid and sick with the flu, to when he had a closer encounter on a rather tough mission.

He smiled slightly at the memories. He could hear the new nurse, Aiko, cooing over some new attendants. "Shino-san! Sit still! I need to finish wrapping this!" He could hear her yell clearly even on the outside of the door.

Kiba smiled at the mention of his old friend's name. He decided to pay a visit to his old teammate. Gently he pushed opened the wooden door. He watched as Shino squirmed while Aiko wrapped up his forearm.

"There, was that so bad?" She asked putting her hands on her hips. Aiko had been the replacement of one of the older nurses about four years ago. She was a well-received change from their old grumpy nurse who Kiba had been afraid to visit. Aiko was barely taller than Kiba and wore her long chestnut brown hair in a plain ponytail. She always seemed to be laughing at something, and usually it was something really stupid.

Shino pushed up his glasses, "You said it wouldn't hurt." He wined in his quiet voice.

Aiko rolled her eyes, "I said it wouldn't hurt, a lot. Now stop being such a baby." She commanded hitting him slightly while standing up.

"You say that a lot Aiko, and its never been true." Kiba pointed out as he stepped out of the shadows.

Aiko squeaked slightly in surprise and curtsied, "Your majesty! W-what are you doing here?" She questioned, rising up to a standing position.

Kiba laughed at Aiko's actions, "Well, I heard My old team mate Shino was in here and decided to visit him."

Back when Kiba had just become a knight they had split all the knights into teams of three or four. Kiba had been in a team with Shino, Naruto, and Shikamaru. The four had bonding back then and were close friends.

Shino raised a hand in greeting while he put on his shirt that covered the bottom half of his face. Kiba could see he had several large scratches around his face and a few freshly wrapped gashes along his arms. He also had some mean looking purple busies along the length of his arms and a few on his face.

"What gave you those?" He asked pointing at a few scratches around Shino's face.

Shino pushed up his glasses, and pulled his abnormally tall collar up even higher to hide the marks. "I came across a Sound kingdom knight on my way home from my last mission. My bugs took care of him though."

"You took care of a Sound knight all on your own?" Kiba inquired slightly surprised at this new development.

Shino nodded solemnly acting as if he did this everyday, "He was out cold." He said motioning over to the bed next to his.

Kiba hadn't even noticed there was another patient in the room at the moment. He leaned over to get a look. He could see a dark shiny mop of hair poking out of the white sheets of the bed.

Kiba raised an eyebrow, "Rock Lee? Sleeping? I never thought I'd see the day."

Shino rolled his eyes, "He got a hold of a drink of sake and… exploded."

Kiba laughed, everyone knew what happened if Rock Lee even had a sip of sake. He would become some sort of super fighting machine that is almost impossible to control. Kiba had been around him once in this state, after which he spent a few days in this very same infirmary.

"Impressive. You handled Lee and a Sand Knight without being killed." Kiba commented laughing slightly.

Shino shrugged, "I was just doing my duty."

Suddenly both knights heard a loud giggle burst though the room. He looked up and saw Aiko trying to hold in fits of giggles. Her face had turned red in concentration. Kiba and Shino raised an eye brown at her.

"He he he…you said duty…" She managed to get out in between giggles before bursting out in another laughing fit and running out of the room for air.

Kiba restrained himself from also joining in with Aiko's giggles. Shino sighed, "I'm surrounded by idiots." He commented quietly to himself.

"Hey I'm not th-" Kiba was cut off by a shrill scream coming from outside.

The two of them were up in a flash and running to the source of the noise. It was down the hall a little way. Kiba's eyes widened, he could smell the scent of blood in the air. He looked over to his left Akamaru could obviously smell it too, they started running faster.

They could see Aiko, her face was red, this time not from laughing. She was looking around and calling frantically for help.

"Aiko! What wrong?" Kiba called as he ran up to the brunette.

She had a hand covering her mouth, her face was red and blotchy she looked as if she would burst into tears at a moments notice.

"It's the duke! H-He's been m-murdered!"

……………

It was very rare to see low class citizens even attempt a waltz. It was even more uncommon to see someone with no dancing experience such as Hinata Tenten or Sakura even attempt a waltz.

They had moved all the furniture into one of Maggie's spare room all to the edges of the area. Maggie said it was tiny compared to the hall they have in the Castle, but that it would work for now.

Sakura took to dancing much easier than the other two. She "Took to dancing like a fish to water," as Maggie would say. Her steps were always on time and she almost never missed a beat.

Tenten was too powerful in her steps. She was always tripping over her feet or forgetting steps because she was only focusing on one step, "I don't get why this is even necessary!" She would complain every time she stumbled over her feet.

Hinata was always too timid in her dancing. Her hesitant steps would cause her to fall out of time and then cause her to get lost and be close to tears. "I-I'm just no g-good at this, m-maybe I should just go b-back." She would say every time this would happen.

Maggie was not very amused at their dismal display, "Girls! Please at least attempt to be graceful!" She would bark at them every five minutes.

Hinata rubbed her shoulder, dancing was more tiring than a whole day of hands and knees scrubbing in the dungeon. She looked over towards Tenten and Sakura. Sakura was trying to help Tenten with her dancing but the attempt seemed futile. Tenten was normally good at movements like these, but today she seemed too tired to remember anything. At first Hinata had thought it was just Tenten's leg bothering her again. Then, Sakura told Hinata about how she had seen Tenten sneaking off to practice late last night.

It wasn't abnormal for Tenten to go for a late night practice. She did mostly every other night. The odd thing was how late she had gotten in. Normally, she was only out for an hour and was back in her bed asleep by one, but yesterday, she was out much later than normal. Hinata just shrugged her shoulders at this as another thought entered her head.

_Kiba…_ she had been thinking about him a lot lately. _Don't be stupid he's the prince. He can have any maiden in the entire kingdom. Why would he ever want you? _She kept telling herself over and over again, but one thought kept twirling in her mind, a thought that gave her hope. _…but he almost kissed me…_

She had tried repeatedly to rationalize this. _Maybe he was just leaning over to see if anyone was coming. No, that can't be true, then he would have seen the guard and he could have run… Maybe there was something on my face and he was wiping it off… with his lips… _

She hadn't told Tenten or Sakura about what happened. She decided to keep this all to herself. Earlier that day Sakura had asked her where she had gone yesterday.

"Um… W-We went for a…um… a walk…" She thought quickly hoping Sakura wouldn't notice the tint of pink that was growing on her face.

It was strange for Hinata. She had never kept anything from her friends. She was sure they didn't keep much from her either. It made her feel a bit guilty, but she couldn't stand all the teasing she would get from the two of them.

Hinata was pulled out of her thoughts by someone bursting open the door into the room. For a moment, Hinata was sure it was Hiashi coming to take her away. Then she realized it was just Bert who was swirling his hat nervously in his hands.

"Bert! Wha-What's wrong?" Maggie asked apprehensive of the answer.

Bert bit his lip, he seemed as though he didn't want to tell Maggie the answer. "Well…yer remember that old duke friend o' yours?" He said, his gruff voice was more grave than usual.

Maggie began to get worry lines on her face, "What about Ryo?"

The hat in Bert's hands began to twirl faster and faster, "He's… he's… been murdered…"

...

A/N: And the plot thickens! Everyone who has ever reviewed, you get a giant ten-foot tall card that says you're awesome! To everyone who reviews this time… Giant Doughnuts!! What ever flavor you like! Next update might just be the ball hint hint so you might wana review and make me update faster!

And a big thank you to my beta Day Dreamer x! shes the reson you can even understand half of what im saying! So...THANK YOU!!


	10. Probing Shadows

A/N: Wow this chapter took forever! This is my longest chapter so far! This is my tenth chapter, and also we are having a 3000 hits party! Dances very badly Now, I know I promised you the ball for this chapter… but I need this fast foreword chapter to take place so you know where everyone stands. Oh, and sorry if Kiba sounds very OOC but im sure you wouldn't very happy if you were him either!

Thank you SO MUCH! To all my reviewers! I got the most ever for my last chapter! And I finally reached one hundred reviews! SO another reason to celebrate! Thank you to: **Day dreamer X, Furlix60**(I love your story)**, Strapplekim, xShYgIrLx, IamTehKatz, itstehchiciness, PhoenixTears95, x.Diamond-tears.x, EerieNightfall, Anima 189, anuimeguurl **(She returns!!)**, Cloud Envy Shikamaru, Chi the turtle, Axbel, Title and Registration, Nibinlotwen, Stefania9, KibasGurl. **

Probing Shadows

The castle had a gloomy appearance today. The normal sun that shined warmly though the window to tickle Kibas face was now gone. Replacing it was the crashes and flashing of thunder. Kiba thought it was suiting for this time. Everyone's walking pace seemed to drag a little today.

Kiba had always called him Uncle Ryo, although he supposed he wasn't even his uncle at all. He was this mother's cousin, which made him Kiba's second cousin. Uncle Ryo had the title of a Duke, he had lived in a much smaller castle farther to the north until the passing of his wife seven years ago. He had moved to the capital six years ago when he needed better medical attention.

Kiba had always thought of Uncle Ryo as a very old man. He hardly ever left his room and when he did, he moved very slowly. The Duke had always loved sitting outside and enjoying the fresh air. Whenever Kiba had gone to visit him in his room, he would tell Kiba stories, grand stories about the kings of old and about dragons and any other mythical creatures. Kiba's favorites were the ones about wars against opposing nations.

After Kiba's father's passing only Uncle Ryo was able to get Kiba to emerge from his hiding place. Kiba could remember that day clear as day. His father had gone out in inspect his troops. Kiba had only been eight years old.

_Kiba could remember racing his sister, Hana, down the hall to the foyer. Suddenly they heard a horrible sounding howl from the thrown room. Hana and Kiba exchanged a terrified look. They had never heard a noise like that ever in their life before. Their excellent hearing told them something most people would not even notice, it was their mother's howl. _

_They ran down a few corridors and up the huge staircase that lead to the thrown room. They both stopped in front of the huge double doors. They were afraid of what would be on the other side. Kiba gulped and raised a shaking arm to the door handle. He clasped in and with all his strength began to pull on the door. Kiba felt another pair of hands help him open the door. He looked over his shoulder, Hana looked just as scared of what was on the other side as he did. _

_They had barely opened the door a few inches when the doors swung open knocking Kiba and Hana sideways. _

"_HEY WATCH WE-" Kiba cut off when he realized who it was. Kibas Mother, She had tear marks all over her face. Her eyes were red and puffy. Her mean looking wolf, __Kuromaru, couldn't keep the sadness from shifting into his uncovered eye._

"_Mommy, Are- Are you crying?" Hana asked naively. _

_Their Mother gave them both a look that was meant to be a stern motherly scary bull dog kind of look. It came out as more of a sad puppy look. Hana stood up and walked over to her mother and hugged her leg. "What's wrong mommy?"_

_Kiba was staring wide eyed at his mother, he couldn't move. It wanted to know the information that had cause her pain, but something told him, it would pain him too. He forced his small legs to support him as he walked slowly over to his elegantly dressed mother. _

_Kiba looked up to his mother, his eyes were big and innocent, they would never, look the same again, and she knew this._

_Tears began to stream from her eyes as she manages to choke out, "I-Its your father he-" She gulped, "He was a-attacked." She took a few shaky breaths._

_Kiba pulled out of her embrace looking at his mother in horror, she didn't need to say it, he already knew. He started shaking his head, "No, no, no, NO!" He cried his voice breaking on the last protest._

_Kiba's mother lowered her head in defeat, she couldn't look her son in the eye any longer. "I'm Sorry." She whispered. _

_His eyes widened. His father, his beloved father… How could he? His strong, lighthearted, good, father. An emotion over took Kiba, he wasn't quite sure what it was, sadness or anger? No, it was both, both at the same time. It was all too much, too much. He needed to run, to be free. _

_Kiba saw his Mother reaching for him she grabbed his hand, "Kiba, listen to me."_

_Kiba wrenched his hand from her grasp and ran. He ran as fast as his feet would carry him. He had no idea where he was going. All he knew was the pain deep inside him. His father, the king, he was gone, never coming back, gone, forever. _

_Kiba wiped his eyes as he ran, Crying is for babies._

_Eventually Kiba found himself outside. He couldn't remember how he got there, but there he was, under the gloom of the clouds that were unleashing torrents of rain upon his small figure. Kiba could care less. He needed to go somewhere, somewhere safe. _

Kiba shook his head pulling himself out of his thoughts, He would _not_ think about that. Today was about Uncle Ryo, not his father.

Kiba heard a sharp knock at his door and quickly wiped the few tears that had managed to escape from his eyes before gruffly calling, "Come in."

Kiba was surprised when he saw Hana swiftly enter his room. Her eyes were red and puffy, _she looks just like the day o-_ He cut himself off, _No, you can't think of that._

She walked over to her brother and bowed her head slightly; he did the same in return. She reached up and brushed a tear off his face. He looked down ashamed of his weakness. She gently squeezed his hand and he looked up.

"Why did this happen?" He asked, his voice was barely above a whisper. Suddenly, Kiba was no long sixteen, he was five and looking up at his big sister for guidance.

She shook her head, "I wish I knew." Her voice cracked on the last word.

Kiba turned away from her and returned to looking out the widow. "Why has any of this happened? Why is it that every time something good happens to me tragedy follows after?" He whispered furiously. Kiba wasn't really talking to Hana any more but more to himself.

"W-What do you mean Kiba-Kun?" Hana asked tentatively. Kiba hated the how sensitive her voice was. He was used to her voice being hard and forceful. He was used to her being his bossy older sister, but today she sounded broken.

Kiba shook his head, "You wouldn't understand." He muttered turning around to leave.

Hana caught Kiba's arm in her iron grip, "Try me."

Kiba sighed and sat down on his bed, he wasn't the kind of touchy feely guy who could sit and blubber out all of his problems to someone.

Hana sat down next to him, "What's bothering you?" She asked, her voice was harder now, stronger, as if Kiba's problems washed the sorrow from her.

Kiba sighed and brought his fingers threw his hair. "Well, let's see… One of my closest relatives just died, I'm being forced to stay in this hell of a castle, I'm being forced to go to this ridiculous ball, I need to get married in a couple of months, in a year I'm going to be king, and to top it all off I-" his voice broke off.

Hana looked at him encouragingly, "You…what?"

"You promise not to laugh?" He asked his sister.

She nodded, "I promise."

Kiba took a deep breath, "I-I can't stop thinking about this girl I met." He muttered blushing furiously while looking down at his bed quilt.

Kiba looked up and saw his sister screwing up her face trying hard not to laugh. He glared at her though his brown bangs. His face was going even redder, to a shade of maroon. It seemed that the look was too much for her. She busted out laughing.

Kiba stood up quickly, "See? I knew you would laugh! Why did I even bother telling you?" He yelled, reaching for the door handle to leave.

"Kiba-Kun! Wait!" Hana called standing up and running over to him, "I apologize. It's just…I never thought I'd see my baby brother, in _love_."

Kibas eyes widened and his cheeks burned with new intensity. He spun around, "I am _NOT_ in love." He whispered furiously, with each word he backed her further and further in his wooded dresser.

She seemed afraid for a moment and then looked down, saddened. "You shouldn't be ashamed. I would die to be in love." She murmured. He froze, if it wasn't for Kiba's excellent hearing, he never would have heard her.

"…What…?" He asked suddenly the anger that was previously in him was flushed out.

"You heard me." She sniffed looking anywhere but Kiba's gaze.

Kiba shook his head in confusion, "But, you get to marry anyone you wish. Mother has never forced yo-"

"That's because there hasn't been a treaty that's needed signing yet, Kiba-Kun!" Hana yelled, her voice was full of spite.

Kiba kept staring at his sister, confusion wracked his face.

Hana looked down, "You're the male heir. So you will become king. Princesses are always given to other countries, as a peace offering, or as a way to keep an alliance. It's just the way it works Kiba-Kun." She had tears in her eyes, when she looked him in the eyes, "At least you get to choose." She whispered.

Kiba shook his head, "No, I won't let that happen to you Hana-Neechan."

She smiled slightly, "I don't think it's up to you." She commented, looking down.

Kiba laughed, "Hana-Neechan, I'm going to be King. I think I might be able to pull it off."

Hana half smiled, Kiba could tell she was holding something back. She wasn't telling him something, but he decided not to press her on it. He saw her look out the widow.

"We better get going before we're late. " She said simply. Kiba offered her his arm and they walked out of the room together, heading for the bleak funeral.

…………………

Hinata was exhausted, it seemed as if the last eight days had passed in a blur, most of the time she was with Maggie. Staying late to work on her speech, coming early for help with her dancing. She was more dedicated than Sakura and Tenten combined. Something made her want, no _need_, to be better. Maybe it was to impress Naruto,_ Or maybe its to impress you know who…_

Hinata shook her head, she had no chance with him. He was the prince. _But he tried to kiss you…_ Hinata shook her head and kept walking on her way home. It was dark, and Sakura and Tenten had left a long time ago. Hinata was used to this, it had been this way for a little over a week.

She sighed, the ball was tomorrow night. _One day before I see him again…_ Hinata was almost vibrating with excitement. She couldn't wait.

The last week and a half had been spent learning everything necessary to make them blend in with all the other high-class women at the ball. Maggie worked the three of them very hard, Tenten had taken to calling her a slave driver behind Maggie's back. They would arrive early in the morning and spend nearly twelve hours a day, relearning almost everything: how to walk, how to dance, how to greet a person of lower class, how to greet a person of higher class, how to stand, and in Hinata case, how to speak.

Even though Hinata's stutter would never be completely gone, she could now mask it. She had to speak slowly though. Hinata remembered what Maggie said, "Just don't speak much, alright dear?" Hinata sighed, she was a failure. Even she knew that.

Suddenly Hinata eyes grew wide as she heard a swig snap behind her. She quickly turned around, nothing. She shook her head, laughing at herself. _I'm going insane._

Hinata picked up her pace, she was only a half-mile away from home, she could make it. The hairs on her arms prickled and she turned again, nothing.

Hinata was almost running now, trying to get away from what ever it was. Maybe it was nothing, or maybe, it was an attacker. Hinata let out an aggravated noise, why hadn't she let Tenten teach her more self-defense?

Her eyes widened in shock when she felt something furry sweep by her leg. She was about to open her mouth to scream, but the wind was knocked out of her.

Hinata found herself on her back, she couldn't make a noise she was so shocked. She felt something warm and wet on her face, Hinata was afraid to know what it was. She turned her head to the side and found a huge white canine was lapping up her face

Her light eyes widened even more, if that was possible. _This is the prince's dog, Akamaru?_ She looked up at the dog and sat up crisscrossing her legs. She tentatively raised a hand and stroked the large beast.

The dog panted and leaned in to her touch, she smiled, "H-Hello, Akamaru." Hinata cursed herself for her hesitation. She guessed her shyness would never leave her.

The dog barked softy when she murmured his name, "W-What are you doing here?" Hinata questioned the animal.

She knew it couldn't respond but he seemed to understand her. He nudged his face sideways, in the direction of the royal palace.

Hinata gulped,_ Had Kiba sent him?_

Akamaru tilted his head sideways and looked at her curiously. She felt like he was searching for something in her eyes, as if judging her or something. She felt awkward under his gaze, she started playing with her fingers uncomfortably.

Akamaru then barked happily and nuzzled her leg, as if he had decided in her favor. She rubbed behind his ear and he panted in affection. Then she felt Akamaru's body tighten up. His ears perked up and Hinata watched as his upper lip curled and he let out a menacing growl.

Hinata slowly stood up and began to back away from the large creature, afraid she had done something wrong. She felt fear bubbling up inside her, she was suddenly very much aware of how large he really was. _He could rip me to shreds if he really wanted to…_

With out warning, many things happened at once. First, Akamaru suddenly bounded forward and grabbed her arm in-between his two pairs of incredibly strong teeth. The funny thing was, Hinata didn't feel it at all, she should have been terrified and ripped her arm out of his grasp, but just then, she was too preoccupied with what she was seeing, rather then feeling.

A hooded figure was holding a knife, right where her head had been moments ago. Her white eyes widened with terror as she saw a flash of sharingan under his hood. He raised the knife again, this time pointing towards Akamaru. At the same time, Akamaru had flipped Hinata onto his back, where she grabbed a fistful of his white hair and buried her face in his neck.

He let out another low growl and arched his back. Hinata shut her eyes tight, only concentrating on holding on. Then suddenly, Hinata heard a soft, _swoosh,_ and looked up to see the hooded figure was nowhere in sight.

Hinata was too scared to move from the canine's back, she was acutely aware that they were moving. Her eyelids began to feel heavy, it had been much too long of a day, but her eyes shot up when she realized they had stopped moving. Slowly, she raised her head. She recognized her surroundings. They were back in the Hyuga property near the barn, where she had first met Akamaru.

She tentatively got down from the dogs back and smiled, "Thank you." She whispered patting is nose.

He licked her cheek playfully in response. Then he turned and began to run in the opposite direction, _probably back to Kiba…_

She shook her head in disbelief, _What just happened?_ Then suddenly she heard footsteps behind her and felt arms wrap around her. "Oh!" She cried in surprise.

It was Tenten. She was probably out for another nightly practice, "Hinata! I was so worried! Are you alright?"

Hinata looked Tenten up and down, her leg was fully healed now. Hinata had no idea where to start. "W-Well, I w-"

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR ARM?" She yelled almost too loud. Hinata shushed her and tried to hold her arm away, but it was no use. Tenten had grabbed her arm and was staring at the bite marks.

Akamaru hadn't bit her too hard, she had barely felt it, but it did leave a mark. She could see the small holes that wrapped themselves around her upper arm. Each one had a small bit of dark red fluid dripping from them.

Tenten cursed, "You looked like you got mauled by a wolf!" She exclaimed.

Hinata pulled her arm away from Tenten and rubbed the back of her neck. "W-Well… I-It wasn't a wolf…."

………………………

Kiba wrestled with his thoughts, the ball was tomorrow night. This was his last night of freedom, he should be out enjoying it. Instead he was stuck inside feeling horrible. His whole room was pitch black, except for one pale sliver of moonlight. He sighed, exasperated and stood up.

The last few days had been horrible, innocent people were dieing everyday. Kiba slammed his fist to the wall in frustration, "Five more." He hissed, his voice was full of spite. People were being murdered every day and he couldn't do anything.

Each person was some how in line with the thrown. The highest ranked was The Duke, Uncle Ryo. They thought he was first because of his rank, the attacker needed the element of surprise. Two days later and then they killed one more, this time it was an elderly nobleman. After which, one more died every day, even after safety measures were taken.

Even the kingdoms brightest minds couldn't figure it out, but Shikamaru had figured out the pattern of ranks. Each one dead was in line for the throne, one way or another. Kiba now had extra security around him. At least one knight was at Kiba's side at all times. This made for very embarrassing bathroom trips.

At this moment a snoozing Naruto was standing post by Kiba's bed. Kiba was sort of glad Naruto wasn't awake, he would rather be alone at the moment.

Kiba was also upset because Akamaru was nowhere to be found. He frowned, it was unlike Akamaru to run away. Well, at least run away without Kiba. If Kiba had his way, he would run away and find his friend right this moment, but escaping was almost impossible. There were two guards outside his door, and three standing on the grounds below his window.

Kiba dragged his hand through his dark messy hair. He walked over to the full-length mirror in the corner of his room. He looked at himself and was almost shocked at his appearance. He looked like a ghost. He was very pale, except for the dark bags under his eyes. His eyes were blood shot. He felt something wet on his face and looked up to see if there was a leak in the roof, there was none. He turned back to the mirror and realized the wetness was coming from his own eyes.

He shook himself and looked away from the mirror, unable to look at himself anymore. He made his way to the window. Most of it was covered in planks, to block any form of entry, or exit in Kibas case. There was a small hole in the dark panels, he could see something white shining through. Suddenly a sense of calmness came over him.

He closed his eyes and heard a soft soothing voice in the back of his head. _Don't worry Kiba-kun, everything is going to be alright. _Kiba thought he was crazy, but he believed the voice.

_Go to sleep Kiba-kun. Everything will be fine. _Kiba nodded, and slowly made his way back to his huge, soft bed and gently rested his head on the pillow.

_Good night, Kiba-kun._ Kiba smiled and silently drifted into unconsciousness.

A/N: Woo! The end of the chapter! I promise the next chapter will be the ball… or getting ready for the ball…something ball related! Shifty eyes

Please Review! They make me very happy and make me update faster! Everyone who reviews gets… Candy! Your favorite kind of candy! Grabs Peanut M&Ms

Thanks for reading!


	11. Misfortune and Fortune

A/N: Hey guys! This chapter is super size with Drama goodness! Sorry for the slow update, I've been busy reading (embraces inner dork). This chapter is LOOOONG, longest one I've had. YAY!

I love my reviewers! They are the reason this story is still living! Overly huge Cupcakes are due to: **day dreamer x3, Stefania9, Title and Registration, chesca13321, itstehchibiness, Axbel, Chi the Turtle, Anima189, x.Diamond-Tears.x, xShYgIrLx, ShikaGirl1990, Supacoo4LYFE, EerieNightfall, ShamaLamaDingDong, Airbender01, Strapplekim, Animeguurl **(yay!!)**, Cloud Envy Shikamaru, Kagome Kirara. **

Misfortune and Fortune

Hinata had woken much earlier than usual in the morning. She couldn't wait, the suspense was killing her. She had no idea what this day would bring. She bit her lip in anticipation. Then suddenly, the events of last night came flooding into her mind, _An Uchiha…_ Why would one be after her? She knew of only one in the entire kingdom, but there must be another. Then it hit her, she almost died last night, her life was almost over. Her breathing began to quicken, she was almost hyperventilating.

She needed to get out of the stuffy maid's room. She needed to breath in fresh air. Hinata looked over to her friends, Tenten and Sakura were still sleeping soundly. She decided it would be better not to wake them. _Should I tell them about this? No, today should be fun, I won't ruin it for them._

Hinata quietly slinked her way to the large wooden door. She looked back and could see a few of the many maids were slowly shifting to consciousness. She decided a quiet door creak wouldn't disturb them too much. Her hands felt cool metal as she pulled open the wooden door. The creak made one or two of them open there eyes and lazily look her way.

A shoe came flying towards Hinata, she fell backwards in a failed attempt to get out of the flying objects path. She was knocked off balance and fell into a large shelf next to the door. She cringed in pain as her arm that had been bitten yesterday hit the wall. She groaned in discomfort. Then she heard the scrape of metal against wood and looked up. Hinata's eyes widened and she put her arms above her head in an attempt to protect herself.

She watched as the huge metal object came hurtling towards her. There was no time to move. Hinata clenched her eyes shut waiting for the impact. She felt something wet and gross feeling pour all over her and then the now empty bucket hit her shoulder.

Hinata groaned, that was the painting bucket. Whenever a job requiring any form of paint was involved, they would grab the painting bucket to place the new paint in. When it wasn't in use they would place it on top of the shelf, it seems as if the last person to use it forgot to empty the bucket.

The byakugan possessor rubbed the wet paint away from her eyes. She could hear the sound of people all around her holding in there giggles, one person hadn't even bothered to hold it in. Hinata opened her eyes and saw that mostly everyone had awoken to the loud banging Hinata had made. Most of their faces were screwed up trying not to laugh at her. Tenten was rolling on the ground howling in laughter.

"Hinata! Are you alright?" A concerned voice came from next to her ear.

She looked over to see Sakura who, unlike everyone else, was not laughing at Hinata's misfortune. Hinata was grateful for it, but she could see a hint of a smile playing at Sakura's lips.

Hinata groaned and rubbed her shoulder in reply.

"Hey! Hey Hinata! Is something wrong? You're looking kind of BLUE!" Tenten called.

Hinata looked over at her arms, it was true, the paint that had splashed all over her was a shade of light, robins egg blue. Hinata down at the shoe on the floor, it was Tenten's. Sakura sent a glare Tenten's way as she helped Hinata up.

"Are you ok?" She asked again quietly.

"I-I think so." Hinata answered while shakily getting to her feet. She couldn't really tell with all the paint covering her. Hinata could hear whispered words coming from the other girls, like 'clumsy', 'un-wanted', 'useless'.

"This is great! Stuff like this only happens once in a BLUE moon!" Tenten laughed even harder at this joke, even though no one else seemed to be laughing with her, they were all to busy gossiping.

"Tenten, shut up!" Sakura snapped as she walked Hinata out the door. "You're not funny." Tenten stuck out her tongue in response.

Sakura and Hinata made their way over to the well next to the barn. Sakura cranked the handle and Hinata watched as the bucket full of water was pulled further and further up. Hinata reached over and grabbed the bucket by the handle and un-hooked it from the rope, before almost dropping it. Her shoulder screamed in protest as she brought the bucket over to the side of the well. Yep, she was definitely going to have a bruise.

Sakura looked at her worriedly, "You're sure you're alright?"

Hinata just nodded sucking in a deep breath. She cupped her hands and took a drink from the water. It soothed her some. _Why did they all have to be so mean? Especially Tenten. I thought they were all my friends… _Hinata shut her eyes tight trying hard to hold in the tears that were threatening to escape.

Then, Hinata's eyes brightened. Her lips turned upright in a strange sort of smile. She chuckled darkly for a moment. There was only one thing on her mind, payback.

Sakura raised an eyebrow at her friend, "Ok, first, you look like you're about to burst into tears. Now you're laughing, which is really creeping me out by the way. What's next? An explosion?" Sakura started inching away from her blue colored friend.

Hinata looked over to Sakura and gave her a sweet smile before picking up the bucket and dashing back towards the maid's quarters. Her shoulder was screaming at her to stop, but she could care less. Hinata looked behind her and saw Sakura staring at her with a very confused expression on her face.

Hinata ran into the Hyuga compound, she stopped for a moment outside one of the arches for Hanabi and her father to pass by. Hinata could hear Sakura running after her now so she swiftly made her way back into the maid's quarters.

Almost everyone had already left to start on their duties for the day, but one maid had fallen back asleep in her bed. Hinata bit her lip, _Why am I doing this? _Hinata shook her head, _She was just making a joke. The other girls were much meaner. Maggie must be changing me more than I thought. Besides, it's not like I'm any match for Tenten. She could kill me easily. _

Hinata froze as she saw Tenten groaned in her sleep, "Who's there?" She mumbled.

Hinata gulped, "Um…It's me Tenten-chan, …Hinata…"

Hinata could hear Tenten chuckle slightly, "Do you still look like an over sized robins egg?"

Hinata bit her lip, "Um…"

"You're not still sore about that are you?"

Hinata made a move to place the bucket back down on the ground. Then suddenly, the door swung open as Sakura swiftly ran in. She was looking at something behind her and ran straight into Hinata's back. Hinata was knocked forward, she lost her grip on the bucket in her hands. It went spinning into the air.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tenten loud screech was heard throughout the entire compound, as she was drenched in the water.

Tenten was up in seconds, knives in hand. "HYUUGA HINATA! I WILL KILL YOU!" She screeched as she ran towards Hinata's cowering figure.

Hinata started running away, nothing is scarier than a mad Tenten, except maybe a mad Sakura. "Stay away from me!" Hinata yelled, which was weird, because Hinata never yelled.

Sakura jumped in between the two trying to separate them, "Stop it! You idiots! Shhhh! Quiet!"

This continued for a while, Sakura held the sopping wet Tenten back, as the paint covered Hinata tried to back herself into the corner to get away from the blood thirsty Tenten. Hinata started dodging Tenten expertly thrown knives. All three girls were screaming some sort of incoherent babble. Obviously, this was very, very loud.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?"

The three girls all suddenly stopped and turned wide-eyed to the source of the voice. Hiashi looked furiously at the three girls, who all dropped to their knees. Hinata felt as if someone had punched her in the stomach. Things would not turn out well for her.

"Father! Are you alright?" A small voice asked from the doorway.

Hiashi turned around, Hinata could see her sister Hanabi standing in the doorway. Hinata inwardly groaned, _Hanabi… she's going to make things even worse._

"Oh! What happened here?" She sneered looking at paint all over Hinata and the wet Tenten. Sakura had smudges of paint on her from Hinata and was wet from holding Tenten back, they all looked like wrecks, to say the least.

"That's what I want to know." He said turning back to the three maids, "An explanation." He demanded.

None of them spoke. For once, all three of them were completely silent.

Hanabi laughed coldly, "What's wrong little wenchies? Cat got you tongue? Come on, Big Sis, Daddy's waiting!" Hanabi leaned down over Hinata as she said this and ruffled Hinata's hair mockingly.

Hinata gulped and kept her head low, she didn't know how evil could manifest itself in such a tiny person. Hanabi grabbed Hinata's chin roughly, "Look at me when I talk to you!" She snarled.

Their eyes locked for a moment, byakugan to byakugan. Hinata's eyes were hesitant, she tried hard to push the fear out of her eyes. Then, Hanabi roughly pushed Hinata face down again, "Weak. Just like Father said."

A tear slid down Hinata's cheek. _She's right, I'm just a weak nobody. Father thinks I'm weak too. No wonder he dropped me. I should just hide away somewhere. No one cares for me. How could they? All I do is stutter and let everybody down. I should tell Maggie I'm not going to the ball. I'll just make a fool of myself anyway…_

"Leave her alone!" Tenten yelled, "She is not weak! She is the strongest person I've ever met!"

Hinata looked up in shock. Had Tenten just stood up for her?

"Quiet, you!" Hanabi snarled turning her attention to Tenten. "You don't know anything. You're just a stupid peasant who needs to learn some manners!" Hanabi raised her hand and slapped Tenten clear across the face.

Tenten just stared back at the small girl in front of her with hate-filled eyes. If looks could kill, Hanabi would have been stone dead. "At least I have a heart." Tenten whispered furiously.

Hanabi raised her hand again, but the blow was never given. Someone's hand was wrapped around Hanabi's small white wrist. Hinata looked up, shocked, she expected to see her father's hard face but instead saw her cousin Neji's face. His face was not kinder, or softer than Hiashi's, it even looked harsher than Hiashi's, but something told Hinata, she didn't need to fear him.

"You will never strike her again." He ordered, his voice was hard, commanding. It seemed as if he was holding something back, like he was trying to contain himself somehow.

Hinata looked over to Tenten, she had a mixture of shock and confusion spread all over her face.

"N-Neji? S-She's just some peasant. What does it matter?" Hinata picked up the fear and panic in Hanabi's voice.

Hinata noticed the way his jaw tightened at the word peasant. "You will never strike her again." He repeated. His voice seemed to ooze with this freighting finality. The icy tone of his voice sent a shiver down Hinata's spine.

Hanabi looked the most vulnerable Hinata had ever seen her, then she looked as if deciding between two things. Neji shook her arm roughly, "Well?"

Hanabi opened and closed her mouth, looking like a fish. "Answer me." Neji ordered as she shook her again.

"That's enough Neji." A cold voice called behind him. Hinata looked up, she had almost completely forgotten her father's presence. Why hadn't he stopped him sooner?

Neji dropped Hanabi's arm and crossed his own, "Hiashi-sama." He muttered, his back was still turned towards the man.

Hiashi's voice was hard. "I will talk to you later. The treatment of my daughter in such a manor is un-acceptable. Leave now." Hanabi ran to her Fathers side and made faces at Neji.

Neji swiftly left the room. Hinata hadn't noticed that Tenten's and Neji's eyes had been locked until he had broken their trance to leave. Sakura looked over to Hinata and raised an eyebrow, which Hinata returned.

Hanabi seemed to have gathered up some more of her courage, "Now your gonna get it y-"

"Leave Hanabi." Hiashi's voice was final.

"B-But I-" Hanabi started.

"Leave."

Hanabi stood up and bowed respectfully to her father before leaving the dirty room in a daze. She stopped for a moment by the door and looked back at Tenten, she smirked at her and mouthed 'I'm watching you'.

Hiashi turned to the three girls for a moment taking in their appearances. "I don't really know what happened here. By the looks of it, I don't really want to know." His voice was empty of all emotion

"Obviously, going to help that woman is not doing you any good. Your employment with her is here by ended. As punishment, you will scrub every room in the entire household. I want every room sparkling by the last night of the festival. If this job is not done, by that night, consider it the end of you." He said this all sternly and then quickly swept out of the room.

Hinata looked down, there was no chance of them every getting to the ball now. It was hopeless. Everything she had worked for was for nothing. Everything Maggie had taught her was a waste.

Why did things like this always happen to her?

Hinata looked over to her friends, Sakura looked dazed and out of it. Hinata felt guilty, none of this was Sakura's fault. She didn't deserve this punishment. Sakura turned her head and her gaze met Hinata's. She inclined her head back, motioning for Hinata to look at Tenten.

Hinata did so and raised her eyebrows in surprise. Tenten was smiling. Suddenly, she realized the other two were staring at her and she jumped to her feet. She had a slight blush across her cheeks.

"W-We better get started."

………………

There was no hope. None. He was doomed.

Kiba had searched all day for a way to escape. There was none. Everywhere he went, a bodyguard was in close proximity. Kiba was beginning to think these extra knights were not here to protect him, but more to make sure he didn't run away again.

Every plan Kiba had tried failed. Even when Akamaru and him tried to fight them off, another failure. They ended up tied to chairs for several hours after that.

Kiba groaned and leaned against the stone wall. _Walls… constricting, oppressive, cold, walls. That's all they have here._ Kiba sighed and looked sideways out the large open window. It was bright, sunny, the perfect day for the festival.

Kiba knew this day was coming for so long. Princesses had been arriving from all over the map. He had to greet almost every one of them personally. Kiba had lost track after forty of these welcomings. He knew most of them must feel disappointed. His smiles were becoming more and more fake looking. He was sure his smile never reached his eyes.

Most of these princesses looked past his un-friendliness and started batting there long eye lashes at him. Kiba had to admit most of them were attractive looking, in a way.. It was more a fake kind of way, like they had plastered their faces on this morning. None of them could even compare to the girl he had met a week ago.

Kibas hands curled into fists. He would never see her again. Every time Kiba had asked Naruto for the girl's name. He would need to run off somewhere. Kiba thought he was avoiding him. Whenever Naruto was guarding Kiba, he would use the rules as an excuse. Knights weren't supposed to talk to their charges unless necessary. This rule had never kept Naruto from babbling to Kiba before. Kiba hit the wall again, _Why is he being so difficult?_

He heard a low bark next to him. Kiba opened one eye, he hadn't even realized he had closed his eyes. Akamaru cocked his head to the side and pawed at Kibas leg. Kiba knew Akamaru had been trying to tell him something all day. Kiba just couldn't figure out what.

"What is it boy?" Akamaru just pawed at Kiba's leg again. Kiba shook his head, why was his life suddenly so difficult?

Kiba sighed and starting walking down the hall again, with Akamaru following close behind. He buried his hands deep within his pockets. Kiba could hear footsteps far away from his own. He turned, nothing. He chuckled without humor, _I should have realized they wouldn't leave me alone. They've been following me all day. Why stop now?_

Kiba looked out to the sun as he passed a window. He guessed it was close to one 'o clock by now. Kiba was surprised no one had called for him yet.

"Kiba-Kuuuuun!" Kiba suppressed a groan and turned around with a fake smile to greet who ever it might be. This had been happing to him all day, desperate princesses annoying the heck out of him. He should be used to this by now. Long blonde hair caught his eye as someone wrapped their arms around him.

"Oh, it's been too long Kiba-Kun! I haven't seen you since your last fitting! Are you excited for tonight? Remember to save me a dance!" The woman babbled

When Kiba had been released from her iron grip he recognized the face, "Oh, hey Ino." He said un-enthusiastically. Kiba noticed Akamaru's eyes tighten with annoyance.

"What's wrong Kiba-Kun?" Kiba noticed Ino kept over exaggerating  
the Kun, he guessed she was trying to impress people with the fact that she knew him well enough to use the Kun.

Kiba opened his mouth to answer but Ino interrupted him, "I bet you're nervous! He always gets nervous about stuff like this." Ino told one of the girls next to her.

It was just then Kiba noticed the other two girls flanking Ino. One girl looked a few years younger then Kiba, she had long flowing dark hair. The other girl looked about Kiba's age, she also had long hair but it was pined on top of her head.

Kiba frowned at Ino, "I do not." Then he put on his very fake smile, he knew he wasn't fooling anyone.

"Suuuure, Kiba-Kun. I-"Ino was cut off by a very loud noise coming down the hall. Kiba used this as a distraction as he slipped down the hall, glad to be away from her.

Kiba was slightly curious to see what the noise was, but decided he would rather not be trapped listening to Ino babble for the next hour. Kiba took off down the hall, hoping his followers would also be too distracted to notice his disappearance.

Kiba made his way to the courtyard with Akamaru. He had the greatest chance for escape now, no one was watching him. He could just climb the tree and then climb to the roof… Kiba thought through his escape plan as he searched for the biggest tree in the courtyard.

He found the strong oak easily. It had been there for almost a hundred years. His great-grandfather had planted it when he took the crown. Kiba smiled to himself and reached up to grab the closest branch.

"Prince Kiba-san! What are you doing on this youthful morning? Trying to escape? You will not get away!" Kiba groaned. His only chance at escape, ruined.

"Er…I wasn't escaping…just…um…doing pull ups!" Kiba lied while turning around to face Lee.

Lee's eyes brightened at the mention of exercise. "That is a great idea! I WILL JOIN YOU! IF WE CAN'T DO FIVE HUNDRED PULLS UPS WE'LL DO ONE THOUSAND LAPS AROUND THE CASTLE!"

"Wait Lee! That's-" Kiba tried to refuse.

"Come on, my youthful Prince! Unless… you really were trying to escape… then I would have no choice but to tell the queen…"

Kiba groaned, there was no way out was there? "Alright Lee lets get started." Kiba shot Akamaru at glare, who was rolling on the grown in what looked like silent laughter.

Why did things like this always happen to him?

……………………..

Hinata tiredly wiped the sweat from her brow. She then continued scrubbing the windows, she had been at this for nearly twelve hours now. Nearly a half of that time had been spent with silent sobs wracking her body. Sometimes, Hinata would hear Sakura sniffle, but never Tenten.

Whenever Hinata would look Tenten's way, she would be hard at work. Hinata guessed she had a lot to think about. Hinata wracked her brain for a reason for Neji to help Tenten like that, but could think of none. _Maybe Tenten has some secrets of her own…_

"I think were done here." Sakura said, her voice was flat, holding no emotion at all. Hinata turned around slowly, this was their eleventh room today. Hinata hoped they would be strong enough to finish the rest of the house.

Hinata picked up her bucket and walked noiselessly out of the room, trailing behind Sakura and Tenten. Both girls were obviously upset. They had worked so hard, and now everything was taken from them. _Why did this have to happen? Why had I deluded myself enough to think things like this could happen to me? I have the worst luck imaginable._

Just as they were about to enter the next room another maid came running towards them. Her dress's skirt was much too long for her and she kept tripping and stumbling as she came. She had almost made it to them when she tripped over her own feet and fell into Sakura.

"Ouch! M-Moegi? What, what ar-"

"I have a message for you!" Moegi squeaked. Hinata could tell she was much younger than them. She looked no older than twelve.

Tenten blinked, "A message?"

"Shhhhh!" Moegi yelled, covering Tenten's mouth with her hand. "It's a secret message!"

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "From who?"

"Well I- EW!" Moegi quickly took her hand away from Tenten's mouth and starting waving it in the air. "YOU LICKED ME!" She accused.

Tenten made a face, "Yes, and it was horrible."

Moegi was about to respond but then Sakura interrupted her. "Who is the message from Moegi?"

"Message…? Oh right! As I was saying…" Moegi started sticking her tongue out at Tenten, "Some old guy… he was kind of creepy…"

Hinata's eyes brightened, "Oh! D-did he wear a top hat?"

"Hmm…Yes… I think so…"

Tenten Sakura and Hinata looked at each other with bright eyes. _Could it be…? Bert? _

"Well…" Sakura urged the small orange haired girl in front of her.

"Well what?" Moegi asked with a confused expression on her face.

Tenten made an exasperated noise, "We don't have time to play games! What was the message?" She demanded.

"Oh! Right… well lets see… he said something about grabbing glass slipping and meeting him at a barm or something…I couldn't really understand him… he talks really funny…"

"Glass slipping?" Tenten questioned.

"Barm?" Sakura added.

_Glass slipping…Glass slipping… _"Oh! G-Glass slippers!" Hinata said remembering hers and Maggie's first meeting.

"And barn… I think he said 'Bring the Glass slippers and meet him at the barn!'" Sakura concluded. She whispered it so only Tenten and Hinata could hear her. Moegi looked upset that she wasn't aloud in on the secret.

"Thanks Moegi. Now don't you have some chores to attend to?" Tenten urged trying to get the small girl to leave.

"Yeah… Dressing Hanabi-Sama is harder than it looks…" She noted with dread leaking though her voice as she sluggishly started ascending the stairs.

Sakura grinned as soon as Moegi was gone, "Looks like tonight is still on."

Hinata couldn't help but return her grin, hope swelled up in her. She was going to go. She was going to go the ball. This had to be a dream. She pinched her hand to make sure. Ouch. Yes, she was awake.

Hinata looked over at Tenten, she didn't share either girls grins. "This has to be a trick…" She murmured under her breath.

Sakura ignored her, "Alright, Hinata you head up to where ever you hid those slippers. Tenten and I will head down to the barn to see what's up."

A notion struck Hinata, "W-What if H-Hiashi-Sama f-finds you?"

Sakura bit her lip as she thought up a lie, "We can say were headed to the well to get more water. You on the other hand…" She trailed off "Just don't get caught."

Hinata gulped. She prayed her good luck would follow her.

She tried to fake a smile as she turned to go on the stairs Moegi had disappeared into moments ago. Her hands were shaking, _why does this always happen to me when I get nervous?_ Hinata forced her feet to move as she took the first step of the staircase. _Why is this so hard? I've climbed this a million times before. _Maybe it was because she was never in danger of dying when she climbed it before.

Hinata shook her head, she needed to get up these stairs faster, or someone would find her. She forced her legs to move faster and soon she was at the top. She let out a relived sigh, the coast was clear. She swiftly turned to go up the next set of stairs.

"Oh! Big Sis! How nice!"

She hadn't seen, the open door. If she had she would have forgotten all about the slippers and ran back down the stairs, but it was too late now.

"Come here!" She heard the small voice demand. Hinata was frozen, if she ran, Hanabi would follow her, and frame her for something. If she followed her order, there was no telling what would happen

"I'm waiting, wenchie!" Hinata was still frozen. There was only one way that she might get away without being accused of some crime.

Slowly she turned, expecting to see a knife at her face.

"Y-Yes Hanabi-Sama?"

A/N: Yay! Evil Hanabi! I have too much fun writing her…and Lee he was a treat. (Thank you Cait for the pull up line!) I know I promised you the ball…again… DON'T HURT ME! IM ONLY HUMAN…or am I? I just couldn't fit it in! I might not even fit it in next chapter…THESE THINGS TAKE TIME PEOPLE!I want thank my friends, Axbel and daydreamer x for betaing this chapter. (You have Axbel to thank for harassing me enough to get it up) WARM COOKIES TO ALL MY REVIWERS!!


	12. Unexpected Rescues

A/N: Hey Guys

A/N: Hey Guys! Look! I Updated! This chapter is jam packed of awesomeness and dare I say it? Dun dun dun…THE BALL! I wont keep you waiting with my stupid babbling, GO READ!

Oh yeah, First, A HUGE THANK YOU to all my reviewers, your what's keeping this story alive! **Day dreamer x **(I'm trying! It's hard to get people in…)**chesca13321, Airbender01, Stefania9, 1moonwitch, itsthechibiness**(Thanks for the advice!)**, Chi The Turtle, Anima189, pcttgirl23, ShamaLamaDingDong, Title and Registration, Animeguurl **(I know! I wish I had cookie cake…lucky)**, xAkito, xShYgIrLx, Lana-Shino.**

Unexpected Rescues

Hinata gulped and took an uneasy step inside. It looked like any other room in the Hyuuga compound. White walls, wooden paneled floors. Hinata could see many dresses were over hanging Hanabi's bed and dresser. All of these dresses were the same color, white. It was customary for all Hyugas to wear white, it was a tradition that had been in tact for many years.

"Well, what do you think?" Hinata had to work hard to keep her face from moving. There was no other way to describe it, Hanabi looked… ridiculous. Her white dress looked like it was for someone twice her size. The top part on the dress looked well enough, except for the fact that it was much too tight, Hinata recognized something familiar about it, and then it seemed to explode. At the bottom, it had grown very large. White ribbons were scattered all around it, Hinata almost had to shield her eyes away from the sparkles, they were everywhere not one inch of the fabric had been spared.

Hinata hadn't been completely successful in her attempts to keep her face expressionless. The corners of her mouth had lifted up into a smile. Hanabi's eyes faltered for a moment, deciding how to take Hinata's reaction. "I'm glad you like it." She commented, her voice seemed to say the exact opposite. Hinata guessed she wanted to see jealousy in Hinata's eyes, but how could she be jealous of _that?_

Hinata cleared her throat, "I-It's uh…It's r-really something…"

Hinata smiled to herself as Hanabi turned back to the mirror, "Yes, I suppose so. It was Mother's you know, her wedding dress actually. Oh course it needed some adjustments, it was so old looking. Now it looks so much better!"

Hinata's throat tightened, she hadn't even noticed. Her mothers wedding dress? How could she? It was completely unrecognizable, except for the top. Now she knew what she had recognized. She had always loved that dress, always imagined herself getting married in it.

Her dream, the one thing she had always wanted. Hinata had always hoped that through some miracle, if she even did get married, she could by some means steal the dress away. Hinata hadn't wanted much for her wedding, she only needed two things, this wonderful dress, and the man she loved waiting for her.

Hinata's whole body tensed, her hand clenched into a fist. _How dare she. This is taking it too far. This is the last straw. _Hinata's aggression didn't go un-noticed by Hanabi. "You look tense, Big Sis." She seemed to relish in Hinata's displeasure.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, her voice was full of mock concern. Her eyes seemed to challenge Hinata. They seemed to say 'Go ahead. I dare you.'

Hinata gulped down a breath. She was trying to calm herself, without much success. It was her mothers wedding dress, the last thing she had of her mother to remember her by. Hinata's fists clenched as she restrained from strangling the girl in front of her.

"What's wrong Hinata? You look a little upset." Then Hanabi's tone dropped, and she leaned over to whisper in Hinata's ear. "What are you going to do Hinata? I'm already stronger than you. I could beat you even with this dress on."

That did it. Something in Hinata snapped. Suddenly, everything was in black and white, she could see the entire room, everything all at once. She could also see though the room, she could make the walls disappear, but none of it mattered. All that mattered was the small girl in front of her, she could see all of her points of energy, she could see how to kill her.

"You don't know the meaning of strength." Hinata's voice was hard, there was no wavering within it.

Hinata's hands moved of their own accord. In a flash of movement her arm moved forward and with a powerful blow contacted with Hanabi's chest. The blow knocked her sideways into a nearby wall. Random objects fell from the bookcase and fell to the ground shattering. Hinata knew she was making an awful racket, but she could care less.

Nothing mattered anymore, not the ball, not the mysterious Uchiha trying to kill her, not the fact that Maggie was waiting for her, nothing mattered. Hinata was over come by un-recognizable rage. She was shaking and couldn't find a way to un-activate her byakugan, not that she even wanted to.

Hanabi had been knocked out cold. Her ridiculous dress was spread out all around her, giving the allusion that she was on a cloud. For a moment Hinata was reminded of the little sister she had known. She wondered what had happened to make her so spiteful.

Suddenly a large amount of noise was heard just outside the door. _Of course they heard. _She groaned_ I'm dead. _She had of course known that she had been dead the moment her hand made contact with Hanabi.

_Was it worth it?_ A voice in her head seemed to ask. She remembered the dress and was suddenly full of rage again. _Yes, it was very much worth it._

Hinata waiting for a moment, waiting for either the door to open, or Hanabi to awaken. Either way, she wad doomed.

The door creaked open silently, Hinata suddenly felt like there was no breath in her lungs. A lump grew in her stomach. She clenched her eyes shut, waiting for the pain. Nothing came. Slowly she raised her head and looked up though her bangs at the new arrival.

"Kid needed a good smacking." He mumbled. Hinata let out a sigh of relief.

"N-Neji?"

"Hn." Was his only response as he squatted next to Hanabi.

Hinata could not wipe the look of shock and awe off her face, "W-why?"

Even though Hinata's question was very vague Neji seemed to understand. "I need some information."

Hinata looked down a little hurt. Part of her had hoped it was simply because he cared for her. _Why would he care for me? He owes me nothing. I am nothing to him._

Hinata bowed slightly, "W-What do you need, Neji-Sama?"

"I am not Neji-Sama." He snapped suddenly. Then he seemed to remember himself and he backtracked, "That friend of yours. The one with brown hair. What is her name?"

Hinata raised an eyebrow, _why is he so interested in Tenten?_ "H-Her name is T-Tenten, Sir Neji."

Neji didn't seem to have a problem with this title, "Tenten…hn… What is her last name?"

Hinata looked up at him, _What was Tenten's last name?_ "I-I don't think she h-has one."

"Interesting." He commented. They could hear Hanabi moving slightly in her sleep. Hinata couldn't keep the look of worry from jumping to her face. "Leave. I will deal with her."

"T-Thank you, Sir Neji! You have given me much!" Hinata said bowing before heading to the door.

"Switch off your Byakugan." He reminded her before she reached the door.

_Right, switch it off… how do I do that… _Hinata started making strange facial expressions hoping it would help. She heard Neji scoff at her from across the room, "Calm down." He ordered.

Hinata nodded and closed her eyes, she thought of things that calmed her. The babbling of a brook, the sweet music of birds, the way the sun played on her face. A smile brook across her lips, my mothers warm embrace, _Kiba…_ Hinata suddenly wrenched herself out, her sight had returned to normal.

_I need to stop thinking about him. It's not going to happen. It's just not. He's a prince, I'm a maid, I have no chance. He's going to go off and marry some princess, and I'll clean floors. It's just the way things are. It's unchangeable. _

Hinata swiftly walked out of the room before Hanabi could wake up and try to kill her. She was about to walk down the staircase when she remembered, _the slippers!_ She dashed up the stairs, taking two at a time. She checked to see if the coast was clear and started up the ladder on the opposite wall.

As she walked though the attic dust particles were scattered about the air making her cough slightly. She slowly made her way over to the small chest in the corner of the room. The chest itself was miraculously not dusty, Hinata guess it was because she came up here so much.

Hinata pulled out the key from its hiding place in a close by pair of baby shoes and put it in the keyhole. She turned the key and could hear the soft _click_, as it unlocked. Silently she lifted the lid off and looked inside.

It held a few of her mother's things, pictures, a few books, and three dresses. Hinata picked one up and put it in her lap. It was her mother's favorite, white of course. It was a summer dress, with short sleeves and a skirt that ended just above the knees. Hinata remembered that her father didn't approve of the dress, he thought it showed to much skin.

Hinata shook her head and reached inside the large right pocket. Her hand touched something cool and smooth, she pulled it out. Her glass slippers. She smiled, the setting sun was catching the shoes in the light, they seemed to glitter like a thousand rainbows.

She placed the dress back into its place in the chest, something caught her eye, a brown piece of parchment, she had never seen this before. Hinata had sworn she had taken everything out of the chest many times before. How could she miss this? She gently blacked the fragile shoes in her lap and picked up the paper. It was brown with age, but it smelt of lilacs. Hinata's eyes widened, _Mother…_

Quickly she unfolded the parchment and read:

_My Dear lovely Daughters,_

_I'm so sorry I must leave you in such a way. If I had my way I would stay with you for eternity, but we don't always get our way. Life has thrown me a curve ball, and I'm sorry to say I won't be around much longer. Sometimes life can be cruel, but I know there is so much more to live for._

_Please girls, laugh as much as you can, it's the best medicine, I should know. Don't be sad about my death, it's not something that could be stopped. It is something that needed to happen- It needed to happen for a reason. I don't know the reason, but I hope you will find out. _

_Hanabi, you are so young. I'm sorry I don't get to see you grow up and become a great woman. Your always up to something, I hope you don't get into too much trouble with your mischievous streak. _

_Hinata, you were such a pretty baby. I still remember the first time I saw you, you were so tiny and frail, I was afraid I would break you. Don't give up hope, I know things will be hard after I…die. Keep your father smiling, he doesn't smile enough. Always remember, true strength comes from within, you have that strength, just look within yourself for it. _

_I love you both, more then words can say. More then I will ever be able to place on paper. Please girls, do not forget me. Do not forget that I am always with you, wherever you go. If ever you miss me. Just feel the wind blowing though your hair, or the sun on your face, that is me, supporting you, loving you. _

_All the love I have. _

_Your Loving Mother._

Tears were pouring down Hinata's face as she finished the letter. She suppressed a sob and she placed the letter back into the chest exactly were she found it. Her Mother's last letter, her last thoughts.

Hinata closed her eyes, just then, a warm summer breeze blew though the attic, _I love you too Mom… _

……………….

Kiba hit his head against the wall hoping for a concussion, _worst birthday ever._ First he spends all morning with Lee, 'expressing his youth' which entailed basically working himself until his arms and legs fell off. Then, he was forced into his un-comfortable suite, which itched all over. Next, the worst part by far, the feast.

Most guys would spend two weeks on an exercise spree with Lee to have a chance to eat with so many pretty princesses. Kiba was not most guys. Not saying he didn't think they were pretty, but they were a different kind of pretty. The bottled kind. Kiba was sure most of them painted on their faces before tonight. All of them were wearing dresses that looked uncomfortable to breathe in, let alone dance.

_Dancing…_ Kiba groaned. Of course, he was a good dancer. He was Prince, soon to be King, he had to be. It was just the thought of them all being that close to him. It had been bad enough with them giggling and fluttering their fake eye lashes at him. "Oh Prince Kiba-Kun! Do you like my dress?" "Do you want me to help feed you?" "I love your puppy, Akamaru!" "You have something on your face. Do you want me too wipe it off… with my lips?"

Kiba gagged. How was he ever supposed to find a wife in all these girls? The worst part was this was only the special guests from other counties. The rest of the girls from the country were coming to the ball, the number of girls would easily quadrupled, and he had to dance with everyone of them. His feet start hurting at the thought.

_The only one that seems half decent is Temari, but I don't think I could ever marry her…_ He had become fast friends with Temari and Kankuro, often times she would save him from some of the most obnoxious princesses by kicking them under the table. Kankuro was easy to talk to, he sympathized with him, "It's too bad, I cant even imagine marriage myself, but Temari better get cracking or she'll become an old maid soon." He got a hard kick in the shin for that one.

The worst part by far was when the cooks pushed out a large seventeen-layer cake. He had turned into a tomato when they all began to sing, Kiba could see Naruto and Shikamaru laughing in the corner at him. After that he was pushed up to the cake and he had to stand on a ladder to blow out the candles and of course, his sleeve lit on fire. Kiba quickly put it out, but afterward he was engulfed with endless hugs and tears, "I was so worried Kiba-Kun! I thought you were going to die!"

Kiba had barely managed to escape all of them. He slipped out the door as everyone was preoccupied with cutting the cake. Right now, he was hiding in a closet. It was pathetic, but there was no place else he could escape to.

What made matters worse was that he had to leave Akamaru. Kiba felt naked without his familiar canine by his side, like a part of him was missing. Kiba had been aware that he needed to leave Akamaru since the beginning. His mother had decided that the dogs would be left in the courtyard today. She didn't think they could handle so many people in such a small place. As if on que, he hear and howling coming from outside at that moment.

Kiba let a low growl escape his lips, this was all his mother's fault. He shouldn't have to hide in his own home, from princesses no less. _I'm only seventeen years old!_ Kiba ran a hand though his hair, messing it up a bit, _I need to find a girl who I can bear to be with for a long period of time, but also one that my mother appositely hates…_

He grinned at the thought and took a few steps forward. He'll find one, the rudest one, one who will call his mother old, one who isn't afraid of dogs, one who speaks her mind. Kiba smiled and chucked as he imagined his mother's face.

Just then, Kiba began hearing running steps outside the door. He made himself silent and began backing himself into a corner. Without warning, he stumbled over a broom handle and slammed into a nearby wall. His head smacked against the wall, he opened his eyes, everything was spinning.

"Whoa…" Kiba closed his eyes again, but then he heard the loud bangs and buckets and other cleaning supplies began falling off the self. Kiba clamped a hand over his ear, the bangs were ringing in his ears.

"Wait! I heard something in here!"

"What is it?"

"I am not sure. Let us check!"

Kiba heard the door open, he groaned, it was over he was caught.

"I don't see anything. Come on Lee, let's go."

"Wait! Naruto-Kun! Look over there! Is it not strange for a pile of brooms and buckets to have an arm?"

Kiba lazily opened one eye. The spinning had stopped and he looked down. Stupid arm, it gave him away. Kiba heard light footsteps as they approached. Someone pushed a mass of brooms and dusters off his head.

"Kiba! What are you doing here?" Naruto asked as Lee shifted the rest of the cleaning supplies off of Kiba.

Kiba just groaned in response.

Lee's head popped next to Naruto's "I think he is hurt! Don't worry Prince Kiba-san! I will save you!" With blinding speed he picked up Kiba by his arm and slid him onto his back.

"Lee…put…me…down." Kiba ordered, his head was ringing, he was focusing hard on not putting a stain on Lee's new suite.

"You okay Kiba?" Naruto asked, Lee ignored Kiba's order.

"I'm fine. Now put me down!" Kiba felt a bit better, he trying to get out of Lee's grasp.

Lee sighed, and let him down. Kiba felt a bit uneasy but tried to make it seem like he was steady on his feet. He looked up, neither of them looked very persuaded. Kiba noticed that they were both wearing suits very much like his. Kiba wasn't sure when they had time to change out of their armor.

Kiba raised an eyebrow "What's with the suits?"

Naruto turned red and rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed. Lee puffed out his chest proudly, "We are escorting princesses to the ball!" He exclaimed, "Is it not fantastic? It makes me feel so youthful!"

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Almost every knight is escorting tonight. Most guys are proud to do it but, I don't feel like dealing with the brats."

Kiba smiled, "At least you don't have to marry one of them." He winced as his touched the tender part of his head that had slammed into the wall.

"Speaking of the ball…" Naruto started, "Aren't you supposed to be there?"

Kiba smiled sheepishly, "Um…about that…I w-"

Kiba was cut off as Lee, put Kiba over his shoulder in a fireman's hold.

Kiba cursed furiously, "LEE! PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW! LEE! PUT ME DOWN OR I WILL SHOVE MY YOUTHFULL FOOT UP YOUR-!"

"Aw, Prince Kiba, there is no need to be so rude."

Kiba groaned, this was not going to be a very happy birthday.

……………

Hinata wandered around the barn, looking for Bert, or Sakura, or Tenten. She couldn't see anyone. It was pitch black, the only light came from the main house, and she would rather die than go back there.

She wiped her eyes clear, and took a few calming breaths. She didn't want to explain herself if anyone came up.

She could see the line of carriages and wondered when they would leave. The ball was bound to start soon. Hinata knew it would be near impossible to get there on time. Especially since she couldn't find anyone here!

Just then she felt a hand cover her mouth, "Hello Hinata." A voice whispered in her ear.

_It's the Uchiha!_ Hinata quickly threw off the arm and whirled around to face her enemy. Just like before her Byakugan was activated and everything went black and white. She could see all their energy points, she looked up at the face and instead of the un-known adversary, she found a bemused looking Bert.

"Oh!" She whispered relived, she relaxed out of her fighting stance.

Bert let out a low chuckle, "I didn't know yer wer such a fighter."

Hinata's face flushed and she looked down embarrassed. "I-Its good to s-see you Bert-san." She commented.

Bert tipped his hat to her and said, "We best be getten our selves out of 'ere"

Hinata nodded and followed closely behind Bert as he led her into the woods. Hinata focused hard on calming herself, she was still frightened to have her byakugan activated for too long. It was an offence punishable by death in the Hyuuga clan, for a woman to have an activated byakugan.

Bert was constantly ushering her foreword, "Come on ya slow poke!" After about ten minutes of this, Bert slowed, "Wer here." He said simply.

Hinata looked at him with a very confused expression on her face, she could see nothing, it was black all around her, no change compared to the last ten minutes. "W-What do y-"

She never got to finish her sentence, Bert had pushed her forward causing her to loose her footing and fall down a hill she hadn't even know was there. She reached her arms out trying to grab a tree trunk or something to stop her fall. This didn't help her much because she reached the bottom of the hill.

She looked around, scared, she could hear Bert's low gruff laughter above her. She shakily got to her feet, and glared at the small man.

He was almost falling over with laughter. Hinata wished he would, then he could see how it felt to roll down the hill. "Sorry kid, it jus-" He got cut off by another round of laughter, "You shoulda see yer face!" He mimicked Hinata's scared face.

Hinata glared at him again and fought the urge to do to him what she had done to Hanabi earlier.

"OH MY GOODNESS! DEAR!" Hinata heard Maggie's loud voice and then felt herself being brought into a bone-crushing hug. "What took you so long? Oh! You're going to be so late! Was Bert too late? Bert! I told you to wait for her! Look at you! Did that fall hurt you? Oh god! Did it hurt your shoes?"

Hinata waited for Maggie to release her so she could breathe and then dug into her pocket for the shoes. She pulled out the two perfect twin slippers. "I-I had a bit of a run in with H-Hanabi…." She explained for her tardiness.

Maggie shook her head and then began pulling her along by her hand, "Come on Dearie! There's no time! No time at all!"

Hinata was pulled into Maggie's back door. Everything was much brighter inside. The color was a bright robin's egg blue, Hinata remembered wearily that it was the exact same color as the paint dumped on her earlier that day.

"Hinata!" Tenten and Sakura were making there way towards her, or at least, she thought it was Tenten and Sakura. Sakura's hair was up in a very intricate up-do with many braids lining her hair. Tenten's hair was out of her usual two buns, instead it lay flat on her back and it was slightly curled at the ends. Hinata couldn't remember the last time she had seen Tenten without her buns.

What amazed Hinata more than their hair was there skin. She didn't think she had ever seen either girl so clean. Hinata was used to seeing them with a brownish tone to their skin, it looked almost as if they glowed. They both had small bits of makeup on that made there eyes look even brighter, and their cheeks to have more color to them.

Neither of them had placed their dresses on. Instead they both wore simple white slips. Something looked different about them, besides the obvious, Hinata just couldn't put her figure on what.

Tenten bounded up to Hinata but was suddenly blocked by Maggie's large body.

"What are y-?"

"You can't touch her! You would have to get another bath. Do you want that?"

Hinata noticed Sakura and Tenten shiver at the mention of a bath. "NO!" Sakura caught herself, "I mean, that won't be necessary."

Hinata looked down at her hands and compared them to Sakura. She almost looked a different race, her skin was brown with dirt. She was pretty sure she must smell gross too. She hadn't seen herself in a mirror in months, maybe years. She was sure she looked horrible. Usually she didn't care what she looked like, but standing next too all of these goddess-like girls, she felt very inferior.

Her attention was differed when she hear Tenten moan, "Maggie! I can't breath!" She made a gasp for breath, "Can't you loosen this thing at all?"

Then Hinata noticed, both Sakura and Tenten were wearing corsets. They were all very thin from being near starved, with the corsets Sakura's and Tenten's waists would be the envy of every girl at the ball.

"Beauty is pain." Maggie responded while walking around Hinata, examining her.

Tenten made a face and gasped again, "In that case, I want to be the ugliest girl in the kingdom. Please Maggie?"

Maggie sighed and rolled her eyes, "Don't be such a baby." Reluctantly, she tore her gaze from Hinata and started to loosen the straps of the corset. "There, happy?" She asked walking back over to Hinata.

"No. I can still barely breathe." She said making a show of gasping for breath.

Maggie ignored her and focused on Hinata. Hinata felt her face grow hot under her gaze. Maggie clucked her tongue. She looked up at the grandfather clock in the corner and almost jumped a foot in the air. "Is it really that late? Oh! There's no time!"

She pushed Hinata down a hall into the bathroom, "Come on dear! We need to rush!" Hinata looked over her shoulder, the looked on Sakura's and Tenten's face were of pure sympathy. "Good luck." Tenten mouthed.

…………………

What number was this? Two hundred? Two hundred and fifty? Did it matter? It was hell. Each woman was the same. There eye lashes would flutter, they would "amaze" him with their charm and beauty. They would dance, some of the girls seemed to have two left feet, and others seemed to butterflies dancing in the wind. It didn't impress him any though. Every one of them was after the same thing, his kingdom.

It didn't matter if they looked like a goddess or an ugly witch. They were all the same to him.

Even though it was a masquerade ball most of the women had removed their masks to show him their "dazzling" beauty.

A few had been very blunt and forceful one girl even tried to grope him when she realized her passes at flirting with him were not working. She was quickly escorted out of the building.

Kiba sighed, and it had only been an hour since the ball had begun. Kiba's eyes knitted together in confusion when he saw his next dance partner, she looked all of twelve years old. _Oh, it just keeps getting better and better._

He bowed politely to her and took her waste as the song began. He found it very hard to dance, her skirt was huge, even compared to the elephant sizes of other princesses dresses it was big. He noticed she too, had removed her mask. She smiled sweetly at him, he noticed a strange glint in her eyes.

He gulped, _Her eyes…_ _They're just like hers…_ It was the byakugan, he would recognize it anywhere. He wondered whether this was her relative of some sort. _Maybe she is here…_

He craned his neck to examine the hall. Blonds, Redheads, Brunettes, even pink hair. Once he thought he saw her, but it ended up just being Neji's long hair. He stopped looking after that.

"Are you alright?" She asked, yes she was defiantly twelve maybe thirteen. Why oh why hadn't his mother put an age restriction on how young they could be? Maybe he could marry a five year old. At least she would amuse him.

"What? Oh, yes, I'm fine." He answered gruffly.

He noticed the sides of her mouth dropped slightly into a frown, "So you're going to be King in a few months… Scared?"

Kiba was taken off guard by the question, most girls just swooned and said how they thought he was going to be a great King. "S-Scared? Me? Um, No." He coughed hoping she wouldn't call his bluff, "It's a responsibility I am, er, proud, to accept."

She scoffed, "I knew you were scared."

Kiba narrowed his eyes, _Who is this girl?_ "I am not scared. Who are you, anyway?"

"Sure, what ever you say, and I'm Hanabi" She said sarcastically while breaking away from him. Kiba hadn't noticed the song had ended. He sighed, this was going to be a long night.

Kiba suddenly sensed a stillness in the air. Everyone had stopped dancing. Even the music had stopped. The silence was eerie, unnatural.

He looked at the peoples faces everyone was looking in the same direction. It seemed as if time had slowed for a moment, He turned his head, it seemed to take twenty minutes. Finally, he was looking in the same direction as everyone else.

His eyes traveled around not really focusing on anything.

Then he saw her.

It was as if he was in a dream, the edges of his vision had gone blurry. All his problems were suddenly gone. The ball didn't matter, all the other people didn't matter. That girl he had met in the alleyway didn't matter. Nothing mattered. It was as if he was a blind man looking at the sun for the first time. No, she wasn't the sun. The sun was too harsh. She was the moon, the pale beautiful moon.

She had a lavender mask concealing most of her face. Dark hair also famed her pale face. Her dress was a pale shade of lavender, but Kiba barely noticed this. He was too preoccupied with her face.

Maybe it was the hit his head at taken earlier, but he felt drawn to her. As if something was telling him he needed to see her. That his very life depended on it.

Kiba hadn't even realized he had been moving, but next thing he knew, he was standing right in front of the beauty. He bowed low to her, never taking his eyes from his face. She curtseyed in return. Kiba could see that she had a small bit of fear etched into her face.

"May I have this dance?"

A/N: Resists urge to squeal like a fan girl I CANT BELIEVE I'M HERE! Finally, Took forever. Originally this was much longer. I had whole scenes with Maggie dressing Hinata, but it turned out to be too long and boring. Parts of it will be saved and put into next chapter.

I know I'm so evil. MUAHAHA! At least you finally got to the ball! Next chapter were going into Hinata's POV for this last scene. Maybe will also get into Sakura's head too…hm…

Wow this author note is way too long. I blabber too much. PLEASE REVIEW! I update so much faster if you do! ALL REVEIWS GET FREE 'We finally got to the ball!!' COOKIES!! Yes I know I've already done cookies but…I'm running out of ideas….


	13. Revelations

A/N: LOOK WHOSE STILL ALIVE! Me! Sorry Guys! Its been three weeks! dodged flying objects Lets just get started with the story shall we?

Well first… HUGE THANK YOU TO MY REVIEWERS! **Day Dreamer x, SarahNia, dustori, Annig, x.Daimond-Tears.x, Chi the Turtle, Axbel, chesca13321, Danimals21, Kibagirl16, Of.Those.Forgotten, Title and Registration, Lana-Shino, itstehchibiness, pcttgirl23.**

Revelations

Hinata felt like all the breath was sucked out from her. Could she do this? It's just a step. She must have taken billions of steps in her small life. Why was this one little step so hard?

_Because he'll be there,_ a voice in her head seemed to say. She gulped and her eyes opened wide. _That's true, even I can't deny that. _She shook her head. _I'll see him, but he won't see me. No one will notice a small scared little girl walking down the steps. _

She starting formulating a plan…She would run down the stairs and merge with the crowd. No one would know her identity with her mask on, she she didn't have to worry about running into her father…or Hanabi… She would search though the crowd until she found Sakura or Tenten.

Hinata took a shaky breath. She wished she weren't entering so late and without anyone to stand with. Maggie had to physically force the other two out of the house without Hinata. _This is all Hanabi's fault… if she hadn't held me up…_

Suddenly, she felt a huge wave of fatigue wash though her. She had spent all day scrubbing that stupid floor. The work was tedious and exhausting, but with life on the line, you're not going to stop.

_Then why are you here?_ A voice in the back of her head seemed to say. That was a good question. She should be back at home – if you could call it home – scrubbing the floors.

Then she remembered Maggie's plan. Just before she had sent Sakura and Tenten off she had warned them, "Listen Dears, the only way you're going to be able to go is if you leave by midnight. Understand? No later. Any later and the wonderful Hiashi might come home and find you gone."

Hinata shook her head. Even with the work done, she still had no right to be here, she was a maid. Why was she here? _Every maiden in the kingdom was invited. _She reasoned. _But who would be crazy enough to actually come? _

"You apparently, talking to yourself and all…"

Hinata wheeled around. She hadn't realized anyone else was in the room, or that she had been talking out loud for that matter.

There was a woman standing there of about Hinata's height. She had light brown hair that stopped at the middle of her back. She wore a simple pale pink dress. She had yet to place on her mask, but Hinata could see the object in her hand. Her features were contorted into amusement. "And here I thought I was the only one…"

She took a few steps towards Hinata. Hinata took one back. She rolled her eyes, "Come on. I'm not gona attack you or anything."

Hinata watcher her leery as the girl circled her. "Wow… your dress must have cost like a gazillion dollars or something… Look at that detail… You look amazing!"

"A-Amazing? No… I haven't really seen m-myself…but…" Hinata had barely noticed what Maggie had thrust over her head. She had still been reeling from the pain of the corset. She had gotten Maggie to loosen it some, but not nearly enough for comfortable breathing.

The woman grabbed her by the arm, "You have to see what you look like! Come on! Come on!" She ushered Hinata down the entry hall a little ways till they came to a full-length mirror.

"Look." Hinata blinked a few times. Who was this person? Not her, no…definitely not her. This girl, no woman, had to be from some wealthy family. Her dark hair was in an expertly crafted up-do and seemed to sparkle in the low lighting. In contrast to her hair, she had lovely ivory skin. Her arms were covered a little past the elbows in white silk gloves. Her sleeves were off the shoulder and the lavender colors of the dress clashed beautifully with her skin. The dress had an hourglass shape to it. The skirt was just the right size, not obnoxiously big, but not small either.

She looked behind her, trying to find the woman. The brunette next to her laughed, "Nope. That's you, hun."

Hinata turned back to the mirror and moved her arm. The person in the mirror's arm moved too. She gulped. _Is that really me?_

It was time for her final test. She moved her sleeve up and saw the purple and black mark she had gotten earlier that day. Maggie had yelled at her for that. "You couldn't wait till AFTER the ball to hurt yourself?"

Hinata looked in the mirror, the same bruise. She poked it and left a sharp jolt of pain. Yes, that was her.

Hinata felt herself grow weak on her feet. Her eyes half closed. "Woah! What are y- Hey! Are you g- Arg!"

Hinata felt herself being supported by two strong arms. They didn't feel like the other woman's slender arms. They felt stronger. She weakly looked up. She saw a masked figure with shocking silver hair that almost seemed to stick straight up.

She immediately tried to right herself. Trying to get out of the strangers arms. She failed miserably and just ended up woozier than before. "Calm down."

Hinata turned unsteadily to look at the masked man, she couldn't be too sure but he seemed to be smiling under his mask.

"What's the rush?" He asked.

Hinata took a few deep breaths, well, as deep of breaths as she could take wearing this corset from hell.

"When's the last time you got some sleep?" This time the voice came from the woman.

_The only sleep I've gotten was-_ Hinata's eyes snapped open. Her breath started to come out in uneven breaths. She shivered. The only sleep she had gotten in the past was a few minutes while Maggie had been busy fixing her hair. Hinata had let her-self catch a few well-earned winks of sleep.

_She was in a dark dungeon, there was no light. She was strapped down, she couldn't move a muscle. She knew something bad was about to happen. She knew someone she loved was in danger. She started yelling "No! Not him! Please! Anything! I'll do anything please! Take me! Take me!"_

_She tried activating her byakugan, it was no use, she couldn't access it. Tears were streaming down her face. She could hear someone's high cold laughter, mixed in with the laughter, was a low desperate scream of pain. Hinata heard another scream, she realized this one came from her own throat. "Please! Please! No! Help! No! Kiba!"_

"What do you thinks wrong with her Aiko?" Hinata was wrenched out of her memories by his question.

The brunette scrunched her eyebrows. "I don't know. I can't figure it out…hm…maybe it's her corset… let's see…" She looked at the man, "Hey Kakashi, do you happen have a knife on you?"

Hinata jumped up at the word "knife." There was no way she was going to let this Aiko or whoever she was cut her open.

"Now Aiko, you're scaring her." He put an arm around Aiko and smiled, or at least Hinata assumed he was smiling, at Hinata.

Aiko rolled her eyes and lifted his arm off her, Hinata noticed she didn't let go of his hand. "Well if I had a knife then I could…"

Kakashi rolled his visible eye and took a knife out, "Happy?" He handed it to Aiko.

She smiled, Hinata didn't like the look on her face, she started taking a few steps back. Suddenly Hinata remember the Uchiha. Maybe there was more than one person after her.

"Aw, Kakashi. You didn't clean it right. It still has blood on it…"

Hinata looked at both of them wildly. She didn't care if she was being paranoid, there was no way she was going to stick around to see what they were planning to do with the knife.

They were blocking the direct exit. Her only other option was…Yes, she would have to. She turned on her heel and lifted up her skirt. People were bound to notice a girl running down the steps. She was sure to fall to considering her shoes… none of that mattered. She would just run though the crowd until she found an exit.

She ignored the beating of her heart. It sounded like stampeding elephants to her ears. She felt wind behind her, pushing her forward. Her arms moved forward and she opened the huge double doors.

She didn't look up she just started her way down the steps. She could hear the music coming from somewhere, maybe an orchestra of some sort? It was light and happy. The opposite of how she felt.

Then, something caught her attention.

She couldn't put her finger on what. Then, she realized.

There was no sound, nothing. Only the clicking of her shoes as she made her way down the staircase.

_Click, click, click…_ It was eerie and strange.

She slowly raised her head. Everyone was looking at her. Her breath caught in her thought and blushed looking away. She glanced into the crowd again. This time one face in particular caught her eyes.

_Kiba-kun… _

………………..

Sakura's hands made their way to her face again. Checking to make sure her mask was in place. She was acting very paranoid. She had already run into Hiashi and Hanabi twice, in just one night. Maybe it was her hair color making her paranoid.

_Why couldn't I be born with a normal hair color!_ She groaned inwardly and looked to her right. Tenten was standing very awkwardly. Sakura thought Tenten looked completely different. Her hair was taken down, and she wore a dress that was deep scarlet. Sakura thought Maggie had decided to torture Tenten even more by placing bows on almost every available place. Even at the tops of the cream colored gloves that came up to her elbows.

Sakura's own dress was of course pink. It was a bit more flowy than she would have liked but she wasn't going to complain to Maggie after everything she had done for them, and the fact that she may decide to take vengeance on her. As was usual Sakura's dress was many shades of her favorite color pink.

Sakura sighed and looked over to Tenten again, "Couldn't you just try to have some fun? I mean. We're here! At the ball! What we've worked for, for so long…" Sakura trailed off.

Tenten rolled her eyes, "You're not any better? How many guys have come up here to ask you to dance? Fifteen?"

Sakura hit Tenten's shoulder, "It was two. The first one was… creepy… spandex…ew. The second… well… why would I go dance with a guy whose line is 'so you're a girl… huh?'" she shook her head, "Its not like your any better Tenten, three people must have asked you…"

Tenten snorted, "I liked that line. I need to remember that one… and they don't count. Two of them were the same guys who asked you except I got, 'Did you just fart cause just you blew me away.' And the third… well… he looked like he was twelve or something…"

"Nah, he had to be thirteen…"

Tenten rolled her eyes and folded her arms. Sakura sighed. "I'm going to get a drink or something. Do you want anything?"

Tenten shook her head, "I'm going to go outside, maybe I can find a way to remove this thing…" She motioned to her corset.

Sakura nodded and shivered slightly, she and Tenten had tried several times to find a way out of them, it was near impossible, they both had given up after a half hour. She started to walk around the large room, she wasn't really thirsty, but she needed to do something…

"Sakura-chan?" Sakura cursed fate and began to walk away from the source of the noise, pretending she had no idea who the person was.

"Sakura-chan!" She winced. _Go away, who ever you are, go away…_ She began walking faster. Almost running. She couldn't be found out.

She threw a desperate look over her shoulder, but saw no familiar faces. Sakura let out a sigh of relief and turned to continue walking.

"Oomph!" Her face hit something. A spew of apologies came out of her mouth as she realized she had run into a person. Sakura looked up while rubbing her jaw meaning to apologize yet again.

She froze. Her emerald eyes met those of deep blue. It felt as if her chest was collapsing upon itself. This feeling was familiar. She knew those eyes; they seemed to hold her somehow, like a captor holds its prisoner.

She forced her eyes to tear their gaze from the cerulean ones; it felt almost painful. She focused on another feature of the person. He was wearing a plain white mask, but his eyes could still be clearly seen. Her eyes met his bright hair, it was an almost unnatural shade of blond hair. Not that she was one to talk about strange colored hair. _I know that hair…_

Then it hit her. Like the force of being bucked off a horse, her breath was taken away. _Naruto…_

"Sakura-chan?" He asked. His voice seemed deeper than normal. _I love the way he says that…_ Her inner self seemed to say. _Be quite! This is Naruto were talking about! The most tactless, dumbest, most annoying, biggest idiot in the whole kingdom! I can't be with someone like that!_ She tried to reason. _But he's your idiot…_

Of course, Naruto just had to be here. _You knew he might be here… he is a knight after all…_ That one still confused her. How could someone as dumb as Naruto even graduate from the Knight Academy?

Concentrate Sakura! How can we get him off our trail? Aren't you supposed to be smart or something? Figure something out!

"Saaaaaakuuuura-Chaaaaan!" Naruto almost yelled while waving his hand in front of her face.

Sakura fought the urge to hit him over the head for that. Her hand formed into a fist, her knuckles turned white. Why was she so angry? She should be used to Naruto's stupid antics by now. _Because you're not mad at him, you're mad at yourself for getting goose bumps when he said your name._

That shut her up. She could feel the goose bumps on her arms. She was so thankful Maggie had given her a sleeved dress.

"Did you go like…go mute or something?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

Sakura quickly blurted out the first thing that came into her mind, "I- um I'm not Sakura!"

Naruto sighed and rolled his eyes and her heart fluttered, "Please Sakura? I know it's hard to believe, but even _I'm_ not that dumb."

He leaned forward towards her. Her heart began to hammer double time in her chest. She wondered if he could hear it. Gently he pushed a piece of her hair that had fallen out of the intricate up-do behind her ear. The skin his fingered brushed seemed to split open and burn. "N-No one else in the world has hair as beautiful as yours, Sakura-chan."

Sakura gulped. This was definitely not the Naruto she knew. Who was this? Maybe someone slipped something into his food. She had better stop him before he made too much of a fool of himself.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about…. I-I'm- My name is R-Rusaka." She tried hard to make her voice lower. Sakura wracked her brain to remember everything Maggie had told her. She had given them all names just incase anyone recognized them.

Naruto lifted up his mask to reveal his tan face. "Suuure you are… Well then maybe I should go introduce you to the powerful Hyuuga clan. They're important people around here. Hey, look there's Hiashi-sama now. Hey! Hi-"

Sakura hit Naruto over the head in one of her surges of usual strength. Naruto was thrown backwards against the wall. Sakura quickly checked to make sure no one had seen this and then picked Naruto up by the scruff of his neck "Naruto! You idiot! I should kill you!"

Naruto rubbed his head and cursed under his breath, "I knew it was you Sakura-chan…"

Sakura rolled her eyes and let him fall to the ground with a thud. She turned her back to him. She could not look at his face. Something inside her was unsettled with what she had just done. She couldn't figure out why, this was Naruto, stupid, normal Naruto.

She heard Naruto laugh as he made his way to his feet, "Even in a pretty dress you can manage to make a guy wet his pants."

Sakura coughed to hold in a laugh, "You wet your pants?"

"No! I- um…" Sakura giggled, she had to strain not to check for herself "figure of speech?" He offered.

Sakura laughed. Naruto was normally nowhere near this scattered.

"…Hey, Sakura-Chan…?"

Sakura turned around halfway and looked at him sternly, "What now Naruto?"

Sakura nearly snorted. It was as if Naruto was in fourth grade again. He was holding his arms behind his back while swaying right to left and nervously biting his lip. She had to admit his looked sort of cute that way.

Naruto looked down, "Never mind." He mumbled.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Come on Naruto, just tell me."

"Nothing."

"Tell me!"

"No."

Sakura put on her biggest, cutest, most pathetic pouty face. She hoped Naruto would be able to see it, even through her mask. For extra potency, she walked up to him and took his hand. "Please?"

Naruto sighed, and he looked at her, annoyed, "Sakura-chan! That's not fair!"

Sakura glared at him, "I don't care! Tell me!"

A blush spread across Naruto's face as he looked down, "Well… I was wondering…"

"Yes?" Sakura encouraged.

"I-I was wondering if you wanted to d-dance." Naruto stammered, as his face seemed to almost light on fire.

The question caught Sakura off guard. _Well… it is the best offer you've had all night…_ "Sure."

Naruto was taken aback by her quick answer, "R-Really?"

"Sure, come on." Sakura grabbed his hand and pulled him out to the floor.

He gulped, "W-Wait, Sakura-chan! I- uh…"

Sakura released Naruto's hand and placed her hands on her hips, "Weren't you the one who asked me to dance?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head embarrassedly, "Well… I didn't think you would say yes… I sort of have two left feet…" Naruto admitted as he looked anywhere except Sakura's face.

She rolled her eyes, "Come on, Naruto. Anyone can dance."

Naruto put his hand out in front of himself defensively, "No, no, no. R-Really, I can't."

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "Maybe you can't but I can. Come on. I'll teach you."

It took Sakura's threatening to beat Naruto's head in with a spoon, but finally he agreed to try. Soon Sakura had him dancing moderately, he would still step on her feet at times, but they had become so numb by now she hardly felt it.

Both of them were blushing profusely. Sakura didn't know why, but something about the way his arms held her seemed… right.

Sakura tried to lighten the mood by making conversation, "So, how did you know it was me anyway?"

Naruto laughed quietly, "I already told you. Your hair."

Sakura dammed her genetics for giving her such a recognizable hair color. She knew she should have worn a hat or something, but nooo Maggie could never let her hide 'her beautiful hair'! "I knew I should have bleached it…." She mumbled her dress swooshed from turning.

"No! I mean…you can't! I- uh… I-" Naruto started blubbering while struggling to find the right words.

She looked up at him and raised an eyebrow, she had never seen him so frazzled, he was the kind of person who spoke his mind and didn't care what the consequences would be. It was strange to see him like this.

"What does it matter to you? It's my hair, and besides I was thinking of dyeing it brown anyway…blond would make me look too much like those weird princess. I would look normal with brown…and smarter too I bet. Although I don't think anything could do that. This huge billboard brow makes me look dumb enou-"

She was caught off as Naruto put his hand over her mouth, his eyes were blazing. They took her breath away. The butterflies in her stomach started fluttering their wings double time. It was as if there was a tornado of butterflies was in her stomach, banging into her trying to get out from inside her. "Are you crazy?" He demanded. He had stopped dancing but kept his arms around her.

Sakura shoved his hand from her face, the skin he had touched burned, just like it had when he touched her before. "What are you talking about?"

Naruto seemed to have just noticed how close he was standing to her. He blushed and took a step back. "Well… I uh… Y-Your hair…It's um… I mean you are… I mean…You're um… you're…" He looked at his shoes and mumbled a word under his breath.

Sakura's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Excuse me?"

Naruto mumbled to word again. Sakura folded her arms annoyed, "You're going to have to talk clearer than that…"

Naruto's hands formed into fists, "I said you're beautiful. Okay? I don't care if I'm being mushy and stupid. I don't care if you don't like me like that. I don't even care if you hate me for the rest of your life! But…I love you. Okay? I love your hair! If you ever changed it, I don't know what I would do! Sometimes… I find myself looking forward to seeing it when I wake up! I love your eyes. If I could just stand here forever, and look into your eyes, I would… I love how cute you look when you're mad! I ju-"

The look on Sakura's face stopped him. She was stunned. _He what… Did he just say…? Can this be? _Naruto looked like a ripe tomato. His eyes shown with rejection and pain, but finally Sakura could see the other emotion that now showed more brightly than any other did in his eyes…Love.

"And…oh god… I sound so pathetic it's not even funny. You probably feel like I'm some creepy stalker now… I'm sorry! Please forgive me! I promise this won't ruin our friendship or anything! We can pretend like this never happened! You know what? It didn't! I'm going to leave now… You'll never have to see me again…"

He turned to run. _NO!_ Part of her told her that she should let Naruto go. _Just so people don't make fun of you? Are you insane?_ Sakura agreed with this part. She reached her hand forward and in a flash of movement to grab his arm before he could even take a step. It was a moment too late. The threads of Naruto's jacket brushed her fingers as the boy darted away. Sakura ran after him, trying to catch him. It was no use. He had had training on how to avoid pursuers.

She stopped. Her eyes followed the blonde as he made his way out of the giant ballroom and a feeling of regret churned into her stomach.

She took a few aimless steps. Trying to remember which way he had gone. Everything seemed to be spinning. She couldn't see anything. Everything was fuzzy. Her eyes were swimming with tears. No. This was no time for crying she needed to find him. To set him straight. To tell him…

_Tell him what? You love him? Do you?_ That question stung in her stomach. The butterflies from earlier had turned into dead stone, dragging her down. Sakura sagged to the floor, she let the tears flow over.

Sakura heard everything go quiet. It really didn't matter to her what the reason for it was, but she looked up with a stupid ounce of hope that it would be Naruto. Instead, she saw a blurred figure walking down the stairs. Sakura buried her face back in her hands. It didn't matter, nothing mattered.

……………….

Tenten huffed as she leaned on the balcony. She looked out of the corners of her eyes. Her mask greatly annoyed her. It was hot and stuck to her face uncomfortably. Every few seconds she would re-adjust it. Eventually she got so angry with she just tore the small thing from her face.

She tried to sigh but her stomach would only expand so far. She growled and cursed Maggie to the deepest pit of hell as she pulled out a knife she had hidden in one of the many ruffles on her dress. Maggie would kill her for it later, she didn't care that much.

For a moment, Tenten admired the way the small metal object shone in the beautiful moon light. She looked up, the moon was close to full, on the last night of the festival it would be full.

Tenten shook herself and pressed the knife to the back of the dress. She didn't want to harm it. It was probably very expensive, and Maggie would hunt her down if she put a scratch on it. Tenten shivered at the thought. She tried to go under the dress. She could feel the beginning of the corset. She pressed down and started cutting though the infernal thing.

It seemed to take hours. Tenten was sure she had scratched herself many, many times, but the dress was red so she didn't care all that much. She had cut herself accidentally so many times she didn't really notice anymore.

Tenten growled, as her arms could not move any lower to cut it.

She heard someone else enter the balcony, the hairs on her arms stood up as she quickly tried to straighten herself.

_Too late…_ The person had their head cocked to the side and had an amused look on their face. Tenten was about to ask what was so funny when she realized who it was.

_Why does stuff like this always happen to me?_ Tenten quickly hid the knife in a ruffle and lunged for her mask. _Why him? Of all the people! Him?_

When Tenten had fixed herself he was still analyzing her with a smirk on his face, _I would love to smack that smirk right off his stupid face…_

His byakugan eyes rolled as a simple "Hn." Escaped his lips and he turned his back on her. He leaned on the balcony as she had done earlier.

Anger boiled up in Tenten, _Stupid spoiled Hyuuga. He acts like he knows everything. Psh. Far from it, judging by how easily I beat him._ Tenten opened her mouth to tell him off but was cut off by a strange silence coming from the usually noisy main room.

She looked up and let a gasp escape her lips, she saw a beautiful figure making her way down the steps. The lavender clashed beautifully with her pale skin, Tenten was almost jealous of the girl, not that she would want that many eyes on her. She wondered who the girl could be, arriving so late.

Then she remembered, "…H-Hinata…?" She breathed.

"Excuse me?" The young Hyuuga asked facing her.

The muscles in Tenten's arm tightened, her right hand was inching towards the hidden knife. She restrained herself. "I didn't say anything." She snapped, she knew her tone was too harsh, he hadn't done anything, but she couldn't help it. She hated all Hyuugas, except for Hinata who had also been scorned by the awful clan.

Neji's eyebrows furrowed, "Have I met you before?" He asked. Tenten hated how even his voice sounded, as if she wasn't even phasing him at all.

She was so close to stabbing this guy, she wanted push him off the balcony. Anything to get him out of her sight. This was not wise though, seeing as there were hundreds of people who could clearly see both of them. She needed to get him off her trail, _Oh, what's that fake name Maggie gave me… let's see… _

Tenten sharply turned away from him and leaned against the railing on the balcony, "No." She said simply hoping that if she was rude enough he would leave.

Without warning his face was inches away from hers. His eyes were scrutinizing her masked face. Tenten gasped and froze. Her heart started beating erratically. Her breath hitched in her throat. Her eyes were locked with his, just as they had been earlier that same day.

Tenten's eyes widened as she remembered the byakugan. Would it be able to see though her mask? If Neji found out it was her, then Hinata and Sakura were at the same risk! She needed to get to them!

"Excuse me." She hissed before turning her back to leave. Her dress moved with her, she supposed she looked something like a red tornado at the moment, but she wasn't very occupied with how she looked.

She felt cool fingers lock around her wrist.

Tenten gulped and tried to free her arm. This boy was getting on her last nerve. Soon she wouldn't be able to control herself and she would push him over the edge. "Let me go." She hissed though her teeth. _Ew. I have Hyuuga on me… now I have to bathe again when I get back…_

Neji just tightened his grip, "Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"Away from you." She didn't have to answer to him. He was just a filthy dirty Hyuuga. _But he seems different… _Tenten pulled even harder, _No Hyuugas are different, they're all cold and heartless. They abandon their daughters, and kill innocent people._

Even though Tenten had her back to him, she could almost feel him roll his eyes. He spun her around so that now she was facing him. His other hand formed a shackle on her left wrist.

Tenten was furious. She struggled to get out of his grasp for a moment. She started kicking his shins to get him to loosen his hold on her. She even tried biting him, nothing worked. "What do you want from me?" She was almost yelling.

She was starting to form a plan in her head, if he didn't release her in twenty seconds, or if he activated his byakugan, she would scream. It didn't sound like much of a threat, but he has never heard her scream, she had very healthy lungs. Then, at least she would hope someone would wonder why someone was screaming bloody murder, she would say he had tried to assault her. The way he was holding her prisoner was reason enough. He would be arrested, and she would have enough time to warn Hinata and Sakura. Maybe they would be able to leave forever, and escape the horrible Hyuugas.

Tenten got wrenched out of her planning by the young Hyuga's voice, "You look familiar." He mused.

Tenten just glared back through the holes in her mask, _Please don't let him activate it, please._

Neji didn't seem fazed by her resentment towards him. This angered her even more. If that was even possible.

"You know, this could be considered harassment…or assault for that matter." Tenten warned hoping that might scare him away.

An amused smirk appeared on his face, "I'm a very high ranked knight, I could probably kill you and get away with it."

Tenten's jaw clamped together, if only she could have reached her knife…there would be hell to pay.

Neji pressed his lips together to keep from laughing. "Who are you any way?" He shook his head slightly.

How could it be, that even though he was holding her against her will, being completely rude, and she still could have thoughts like this, _His hair looks so pretty right now…_

"Ennett." She answered though her teeth, Maggie's fake name coming to her mind in that exact moment.

"NEJI-KUN! I WANT YOU TO MEET MY YOUTHFUL NEW DANCE PARTNER!"

Neji's neck cracked as he looked to his left. In that one moment Tenten used the distraction to her advantage as she slipped though his hands and pushed him back, almost making him topple over the edge of the balcony, _Darn it! He didn't fall!_ She would have to try again another time.

Tenten sprinted though the crowd, she looked over her shoulder. She could see Neji, his byakugan was activated. She cursed and pressed a hand to her face, knowing it wouldn't help any.

Every person in the crowd seemed to be staring at her, not that she cared much, all it mattered was finding her friends. It was too dangerous.

Something caught Tenten's eyes. It was the prince, she had of course seen him hundreds of times before, the last of which he was dressed up as a beggar of some sort. It wasn't a very convincing costume, you would have to be stupid to not know he didn't belong.

It wasn't the prince himself that really surprised her, more it was the girl on the prince's arm.

"H-Hinata…?"

………..

A/N: Wow… this took forever… IM SORRY FOR BEING SO LATE! School just re-started and life's getting hectic again. Updates will most probably come slower, I can only really write on the weekends.

Tell me want you though of these scenes, I know Hinata and Kiba didn't get one, but almost the whole next chapter will be dedicated to them. Originally Sakura and Naruto got together in this chapter, but me and my friend decided to put it off for now.

If you want to see what all the girls dresses look like my hero Axbel had dawl all three, (I LOVE YOU!!) I'll put a link to them in my Profile soon…

As picked by Axbel, FREE OMLETES FOR REVIEWERS!! Yes I know it's a strange food… but I'm running out of options here people!

Reviewwwww! Or my muse may go on vacation…again…


	14. Loss and Gain

A/N: You all have full rights to kill me, seriously. I have no idea how the heck I could even do that. I could blame writers block and a very busy schedule but, instead I choose to blame my self, so feel free to pelt me with rocks. So I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so

Soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooorry

I know that can like never even make up for it but, I hope not all of my readers have given up on me! Here's to the ones that reviewed my last chapter! Reviews mean so much to me and I hope some of you can forgive me and send me one!

**Day dreamerX, SarahiNia, Axbel, HeartBrokenHinata, ShamaLamaDingDong, Anima189, Animeguurl, champylin, -Tears.x, Chesca13321, pcttgirl23, Cloud Envy Shikamaru, itstehchibiness, Cecixx19, Title and Registration, Sand-Jounin-Temari, Kazo Sakamari, lil miss punk, Musical Demon Obsessed Girl88, ****XxDemonicaxX****. **

I love you all!!

And now to my very late chapter…

Loss and Gain

Kiba slammed a fist against the wall. _I lost her! How could I loose her?_ He gritted his teeth and pounded his fist against the wall again. He felt something wet trickle down his back.

He looked up and saw the streaks of liquid descending from the sky. They seemed to dance and twirl around each other, utterly happy to be alive, not knowing of their impending doom. Then they would hit solid ground, and come to a violent stop.

He gulped as the drops began to splatter his face. His eyes stung, but he kept them wide open. They kept his mind occupied. It kept his mind from going back to the day's pervious events…_ No! You can't-_

It was too late, his mind had already taken him back in time…

Some may call it love at first sight. Kiba laughed at the notion. It is impossible to fall in love with a person at first glace. How could you love someone you barely knew? It was very true that one could be attracted to another at first sight, but not love, no, not love.

He still held onto that way of thought, even as he held this girl in his arms. He did not love her. It was true that he was ignoring all of his other guests because of this girl. It was true that he liked the feeling of her hand in his, but it wasn't love.

Or was it…?

Kiba spent endless moments going though it in his mind. He could never come to the right conclusion. What he did know was that he would never be the same, not after tonight. That scared him.

He didn't know what the change would be, but anything different, anything changing… He liked his life the way it was now, why did this stupid ball have to come around and make everything so difficult… But would the change be bad? With this new girl, he would like to think not, but he would never know…

God, He was turning into such a sap with all this love business. He was definitely changing, and he had barely even spoken to the girl! What was wrong with him? He was turning into another lovesick sap. He should know better. He watched stronger men than he fall to its iron grip.

The masked girl wriggled under his arm. That shook Kiba out of his stupor, he realized he had started to tighten his grip on her. He quickly loosened his grip but didn't let go. He muttered an apology and his cheeks turned red as he looked down at his shoes.

He heard her giggle softly. The sound made him raise his head to look at the girl. Could someone's laugh really be that beautiful? Maybe she was a beast of some sort sent to ensnare him and lead him off to his doom.

Kiba eyed her warily, examining her shy demeanor. She would never look him in the eye. Every time his eyes did catchers hers, she would blush and look away. He could feel her legs wobbling and her hands shaking.

Something told him that this girl was very much incapable of an assassination.

He laughed quietly to himself at the thought.

She tentatively raised an eyebrow, "I-" She took a deep breath, "Is something funny, y-your majesty?"

Her stutter reminded him of something, he just couldn't place it. Kiba rolled his eyes, "Just 'Kiba' please. I hate all they 'Your Majesty' stuff." She muttered an apology and turned bright red, "And no, I was just thinking of something."

Kiba couldn't help but smile as he looked at the girl. There was something about her that he liked. She seemed gentle, but not weak, like she had endured much in her short lifetime. There was only one thing bothering him, she was hiding something.

Her mask held most of her facial features in secret, even her eyes were shrouded in darkness. Her hair was piled elegantly on top of her head. Her lavender dress was simple and elegant. The thing that caused Kiba's suspicion was how thin she was. It seemed as if her ivory skin was covering a pile of sticks. Kiba made a mental note to get her to eat before the end of the night.

Kiba decided to find out more about her, "Where are you from?" He asked trying to be as nonchalant as he could.

The girl seemed surprised at his question. He figured she had been in a stupor just as he had been moments before. She gulped, her words came out shaky "E-East, in a very r-remote kingdom."

"Have I heard of it?" He pressed. Kiba was vaguely aware that the song had ended. In reality, many songs had passed and came, all that he had not noticed.

She looked down and blushed. "P-Probably not… it's very small. I came here to visit a f-friend…"

"Oh really? W-" It was then she did something very strange. Her entire body stiffened and she looked around wildly. Kiba looked around confusedly trying to find the source of her discomfort.

He noticed hat the small girl that he had to dance with before was standing two yards away glaring at the girl. He looked at the girl in his arms, she looked petrified, and he decided it would be best to get her away from the tiny Hyuga.

He kept an arm around her and led her outside to a moonlit courtyard. The moonlight gave everything a silver glow. The fountain in the middle made a calming noise. There were two other couples in the yard but they quickly left after seeing the prince had arrived.

Kiba reluctantly took away his arm as she leaned against one of the high walls. She was taking deep breaths, Kiba couldn't see her, but he figured her eyes were closed. Kiba rested his head on his hand as he looked out at the view of the kingdom.

The view from the roof was better, but Kiba decided that he couldn't go there tonight. He looked out of the corner of his eye. She was fidgeting with her fingers, Kiba had to hold in a chuckle, she looked so much like a small child when she did that.

"Its beautiful…" She murmured.

Kiba smiled and turned back to the view, "Yes it is, the one from the roof is better, but my mom would kill me if I went up there in these clothes." He laughed quietly at the thought. He would come back with shreds, not clothes.

She looked down at her fidgeting figures and bit her lip, "W-What's it like?"

Kiba's eye brow's furrowed, "The roof? Well… it's big and slanted all over the place. And…gray, I guess…"

She giggled, something in Kiba's chest warmed at the sound, "No, I mean… being… well, r-royal."

Kiba sided and looked over at her, "Horrible."

She made a motion for him to explain.

"Well… to put it simply. You can never do anything you want. You're trapped like a mouse. All of your decisions are made for you, what to eat, what to wear, where to go, how to live. Most people are scared of you too! They think just because they treat me like a normal human being that I'll behead them or something! I just… I would do anything to escape this…" He looked down darkly.

When he looked over at her, she looked a bit disappointed. He sighed, "But it's not all bad, you get the best things, and you never need to worry about going hungry." He reminded himself to get her food, "And if I wasn't part of the royal family I would have never had Akamaru."

She looked up at the mention of his huge dog. "Do you know Akamaru?" He asked intrigued.

She looked around and bit her lip, "Uhh… no. I just, um… I've heard m-many stories of the b-beasts the Inuzka family has…"

Kiba scoffed, "Beasts!" Then he smirked, "Well I guess he is rather beast-like" He shook his head.

The orchestra in the ballroom struck up a soft lullaby-like tune. He noticed a smile grow on her lips. After a few moments, Kiba's sensitive ears picked up soft notes coming from the girl's closed mouth. His eyes widened, her humming was enough to charm the grass to grow and to push away the cloudy skies.

Kiba shuddered and examined her again. She was hugging her arms to herself in an attempt to warm her body. Her arms were shaking. Kiba hadn't even noticed how chilly the night air had gotten. He wondered how late it was.

"Are you cold?" That was stupid, of course she was cold, just look at her shaking.

She shook her head sideways, "N-n-no, I'm f-f-fine." Even her teeth were chattering.

"I better take you in." He said reaching for her arm.

"NO!" She almost yelled pulling her arm away. Kiba took a step back, dumbfounded. _Why is this girl so against going inside?_

He shook his head, "Look at you! You're shivering."

The raven-haired girl rubbed her hands across her arms to create more friction, "I-I'll be f-f-fine…" She protested.

Kiba was not going to let this girl freeze to death. He reached over to pick her up and carry her in a fireman's hold. Somehow, she evaded him, but her victory did not last for long, she had lost her balance. She fell backwards on top of him.

The next thing Kiba knew he was staring up at the stars. He lifted himself up on an elbow and looked around. He felt something heavy on his chest. He looked down and saw mass of black hair. Her head was resting on his chest, her right hand lay inches from his. One of her legs was trapped under one of his own.

Kiba turned bright red. He got a sense of deja vu. He couldn't remember what is was from. Kiba craned to see if she had been knocked out. The girls mask had started to fall off, Kiba craned his neck even more, he _needed_ to know who this mysterious girl was.

Kiba heard a squeak as she quickly recovered from her fall and pressed the mask to her face. Her head snapped as she looked at him, astonished. Slowly her cheeks turned red. It looked as if her face had turned into the ripest tomatoes Kiba had ever seen.

One of the straps to her dress had fallen. Kiba saw a large bluish-black mark on her shoulder. She made a move to untangle herself from him. He stopped her by grabbing arm. She stiffened under his touch, but did not move any further. He lifted his right hand and very gently grazed his fingers over the mark.

She winced. "What happened to you?" He asked, looking up towards her face.

The girl bit her lip and for a moment, she looked as if she would pull away from his grasp, he didn't like that thought, but she didn't move. "I um… I-I um…" Kiba was suddenly aware that their faces were only inches from one another.

They just sat for a moment looking at each other. Kiba was overcome again by a sense of deja vu. Kiba wondered what she was thinking. It was probably something along the lines of 'oh my god why is this creep staring at me like this…' Kiba wanted to seem smooth, calm and collected and say some practiced line that would send shivers down her spine. Instead, he said "Y-Your r-r-really p-pretty."

He turned bright red and, from what he could see of her face, she did too. Kiba's confidence was bolstered when he felt the girl shudder. He was turning into a sap. He knew this would happen. _Oh God… I should j-_ His thoughts were cut off as the girl in his arms once again mesmerized him. He leaned his face closer toward her.

_DONG! _Kiba was nearly scared to death. He hadn't noticed how close his face had been to the other girl. They banged heads as they scrambled to their feet.

_Another bump to add to my collection…_He thought dryly and another dong from the clock rang in his ears. He looked up and saw the girl looking between him and the huge clock on the other side of the castle.

Another dong came from the clock tower. The girl jumped, "I have to go!" She squeaked as she began to run out of the courtyard and back towards the ballroom.

A brief second passed as Kiba's mind tried to process what was going on. She was leaving. Wait, she was leaving? She can't leave! I-

_Dong!_ Kiba dashed though the courtyard. Bushes scratched his face as he ran though them. He was vaguely aware of the fact that he was getting dirt on himself.

_Dong!_ Kiba blinked as his eyes adjusted to the light of the ballroom. He could see a whisper of lavender not too far away. "Wait!" He called, grabbing the person's shoulder.

_Dong!_ Kiba spun the person around. "Kiba-Kun! Where have you been I've been looking for you!" Kiba groaned and ran from Ino. His eyes scrutinized the ballroom looking for the mysterious girl.

_Dong!_ He spotted another whisper of lavender heading towards the door. Kiba sprinted pushing past the people. "Wait!" He called over the clamor of the ballroom. "Come back!"

_Dong!_ Kiba burst though the main doors. _There she is!_ Kiba saw her running into the bushes. He sprinted down the main steps, two, three at a time. Two more chimes of the clock passed as he franticly made his way to the bottom.

He reached the bottom as another thunderous _Dong!_ Came to his ears. There was no sign of her. It was as if she had disappeared off the face of the earth. Kiba looked around widely. He smelled the air with his noise and picked up a small trail. Excitedly, he began to follow it.

_Dong!_ The last note of the clock resonated in his ears with a strange finality. Kiba felt something wet hit his head. He stopped for a moment and looked up. Dark thunderclouds had rolled up across the sky.

A flash of lightning illuminated Kiba's face for a moment. Within the next second a tremendous clap of thunder sounded. Then, like a blanket covering the world, the rain fell, taking with it, the scent.

A horrible rage consumed Kiba. He ran into the woods looking for any sign of the trail. There was none. He used his hearing, the loud claps of thunder blocked out anything else from his ears.

Kiba fell to his knees. Only one thought consumed him.

_Who was she?_

……………

Hinata was on the verge of hyperventilating. How could any of that have happened? Was it possible? Did that really happen? She looked at her dress again. Yes, that definitely did happen.

She leaned up against a tree and held her hands to her pounding heart. She tried to take a few calming breaths to slow her heart. It worked for a matter of seconds, then she would remember the events that had transpired and her heartbeat would pick up again.

She eventually gave up and began to make her way to Maggie's home. There was one problem; she had no idea where she was going.

Carefully she checked to see if anyone was near. Then, she activated her Byakugan. Everything around her went into black and white. She couldn't see very well because she had never been trained but it was easy enough to locate Maggie's large house. She deactivated her bloodline trait and began walking in the right direction.

Hinata was especially jittery today. She kept looking over her shoulder thinking something or someone was following her. The normally happy greens of the forest were now filled with forbidding shadows that seemed to reach out for her soul. Every noise made her jump. The longer she stayed, the longer a feeling of overwhelming fear seeped into her very being.

She was accustomed to fear. Almost her whole life, she had lived in constant fear.

Tonight wasn't like that though…

A smile crept over her face as she remembered the events, but it was soon replaced with a frown. _He could have recognized you! _She chastised herself. She thought of over a million reasons to why she should have run from him sooner, but one thought kept creeping into her mind. _It was worth it._

Hinata stopped for a moment and leaned against a tree. _Completely worth it._ A smile spread over her lips. _He… he said I was pretty…_ It wasn't the smooth line most girls dreamed of…but it was exactly what Hinata wanted. It made him seem human, all of his imperfections seemed to make him even more perfect for her. Not to mention the fact that her life was in debt to his canine companion.

Maybe… somehow… there might be a way… She snapped herself out of her fantasies. She knew it was impossible. He may be wonderful, but she could never, never, ever even hope to, be what he would need. She was weak, he was strong, she was quite and reserved, he was loud and boisterous, she was cold, he was warm, they were complete opposites. She should never let herself think of such things.

A few tears fell from her eyes a she propelled herself forward. _I should not cry for something I never had._

She took a more aggressive stride towards Maggie's home. She needed to remember her place. She needed to go back to the house that she served. She needed to be the maid she was.

This time Hinata kept her ears open for the steps of Sakura or Tenten. They had planned to meet up at Maggie's home, but she would like to have some company at this time. Hinata groaned as she remembered how her friends would badger her with questions. Then Tenten would chastise her for being so careless. Sakura would make her tell the story an endless amount of times.

Suddenly Maggie's home did not seem like the haven she had thought it was. Hinata sighed and continued her trudging though the forest. After another fifteen minutes, the obnoxious pink of Maggie's home came into sight.

Hinata vaguely remembered her early entrance into Maggie's home. She made sure to remove her perfect glass slippers and slowly walked down the small hill. The flamingos in Maggie's back yard were resting on one leg at this hour. The few that were closest to her opened one eye lazily, but made no effort to announce her presence.

"It's 'bout time." She heard a gruff voice say.

Hinata gasped and turned around startled. Bert was leaning against the back door of Maggie's home. He was twirling his usual top hat on his finger. She heard him snicker "Yer face! Ya shoulda seen yer face!"

She glared at him and crossed her arms, "W-Where is Maggie-sama?" She demanded. Bert's jokes were getting old, fast.

Bert sighed and shook his head. He suddenly looked much older than he had moments ago. "In bed…She hada… a spell of sorts earlier. Nearly broke her arm the old bat." He sighed and shook his head, "It's hard to 'magine that even people like Lady Maggie get old eventually…"

Hinata quickly made her way closer to Bert, "I-Is she ok?" She should have said more, but it was all she cold manage in her panic.

Bert rolled his eyes, "Ya don't need to get yer feathers so ruffled. It'll take more than that ter get Maggie down. She was in a right awful mood when I wouldn't let 'er go tonight. But she'll be better than ever tomorrow, you watch."

Hinata was partly consoled by Bert's words, but she still felt the need to see Maggie for herself. Bert seemed to be in a stupor of sorts. He had a frown on his wrinkled face. She shifted awkwardly on her feet unsure of how to access the entryway into the house without disturbing the aged man.

After a moment or two, he seemed to remember her presence and quickly jumped out of the way with a fumbling apology falling from his lips. Hinata pulled on the wooden handle and made her way into the old house.

This hallway was a deep shade of purple. It had many strange painting framing the walls. Hinata didn't bother to examine any of them, although she was almost positive she had seen one with a jousting llama.

She stopped short as she realized she had no idea where she was going. She felt a whoosh of wind as Bert walked by her. He chuckled slightly, "Ya were the last of 'em. The other two are with Lady Maggie. This way." He said simply.

Hinata bowed in thanks before quickly following behind the squat man. Hinata noticed that he had a small limp in his left leg. She wondered what had caused it, but decided that now was not the time to inquire.

He led her down the main hallway, then down a smaller passage she didn't even know existed. They then came to a small staircase stuck in the back corner of the passage. The staircase was obviously meant for a person much smaller than Hinata. It was unusually plain, there were no bizarre objects cluttering the walls, the walls were not even painted, just normal, wooden walls.

Soon they came to Maggie's room, it was easy to tell it was hers because the door was the same loud pink as the house. Bert stepped aside and nodded for her to proceed. Hinata gulped, _I hope she's okay. Bert's attitude made it seem as if she's worse off than she seems…_

Tentatively she wrapped her knuckles against the obnoxious door. Her fingers had only just graced the door a second time when it came flying open, "Hinata!"

Hinata was engulfed as a pair of arms wrapped around her. Suddenly, the person retracted their arms and she winced as she felt a hand collide with her head. "Are you an idiot? The prince! We are so going to get caught now!" Hinata looked up to find a fuming Tenten glaring at her.

Hinata looked down and blushed, "I-I'm sorry T-Tenten-chan…"

Tenten rolled her eyes and led Hinata inside. Maggie laid in a huge bed fit for royalty, well, royalty with a strange obsession with pink, several cushions as tall as Hinata supported her and many blankets were wrapped tightly around her. Hinata could barely even find Maggie in the mess of soft cushions.

"Oh Dear!" She called making a move to stand up.

"Don't even try it!" Tenten demanded, running to Maggie's side and pushing her down.

"You're not to stand until tomorrow morning." Bert scolded standing next to Tenten.

Maggie glared murderously at Tenten, "Oh what are you two my captors? I'm perfectly fine thank you. I only had a… small mishap. I'm fit as a fiddle. I demand you let me go!"

Tenten just rolled her eyes, "Oh be quiet, " she murmured something under her breath that Hinata couldn't hear. Maggie stuck her tongue out and folded her arms, Hinata thought she looked like a giant two year old throwing a fit over not getting candy.

Maggie's gaze fell on Hinata, "Come over here dearie!" She called patting a spot next to her on the large bed.

Hinata apprehensively followed her instructions and braced herself for the storm of questions about to be spilled. For a few awkward moments, no one said a word even though Hinata could see the burning questions in their eyes. The mattress was one of those that is much too soft. Hinata felt as if she would fall into a deep hole sitting on the edge. She wondered how Maggie was managing to stay eye level with the rest of them.

Hinata suddenly realized someone was missing, "W-Where is S-Sakura-Chan?"

Tenten looked down, "I um… I think she's getting dressed. I think something was bothering her… She doesn't seem very much like herself…" She shook her head, "I think she'll be back in a minute."

_I wonder what could have happened…_ She turned to Maggie. "W-What happened to y-you?" Hinata asked concern in her voice and eyes.

Maggie sighed, "Nothing all too important. I'm getting old. Everyone gets old," She laughed, "Time stops for no woman."

Tenten rolled her eyes, "Don't go all philosophical on us."

Suddenly something occurred to Hinata, "H-How did you and S-Sakura-chan get here so quickly?"

Tenten glared at the ground, "I ran into… someone. " Hinata noticed Tenten's fists clench, "Then I realized that our identities would be discovered quickly because of the byakugan. I was running to warn you when I saw you-" She stopped suddenly.

Then a smirk appeared on her lips as she stared at Hinata. The raven haired girl's eye's slowly widened as she realized what was coming next. "No Tenten-chan D-!"

"I saw you dancing with the prince."

"WHAT?" Maggie yelled sitting up, "Why didn't you tell me?" She asked shaking Hinata. Maggie proceeded to spend another ten minutes prodding Hinata for information.

Hinata's mouth opened and closed like a fish as Maggie flung questions at her. Hinata saw Tenten smiling smugly to herself, obviously Hinata's response pleased her.

Eventually, Maggie's questions slowed enough for Hinata to get a few words in. She told them, in as little words as possible, about dancing with the Prince and then going out to the garden balcony.

"Then what happened?" Maggie asked like a small child asking to know the ending to her favorite story.

Hinata sighed, and muttered trying to force her face to return to its normal color, "T-the clock struck m-midnight, and I ran here…"

Maggie sighed and looked down, "How anti-climatic, he could have at least kissed you or something…"

Hinata's face became un-willingly enflamed, "HE DID!" Maggie gasped jumping to conclusions.

"Awwwwww! Our little Hinata got her first kiiiiiiiiiiiss!" Tenten teased walking over to Hinata side and pinching Hinata's cheek.

"Ow!" She complained rubbing her cheek while trying to protest "No I-! That's not what-! No you don't understand I-" Maggie and Tenten were bursting with laughter by now.

"Looks like Hinata's finally found her prince charming!"

…………..

Sakura leaned her head against the smooth texture of the small dirty mirror. The surface cooled her head. It was obvious she had been crying. You could see many bags of fatigue around her eyes. Her brilliant green eyes now clashed with the dull red, which has overtaken the usual white of her eyes. She refused to shed any more tears. This wasn't her fault. It wasn't her fault she was too slow, that she had missed her happy ending, that she never knew if he would ever talk to her again.

She squinted her eyes closed holding back another barrage of tears that were attacking her eyes. It was painful, holding it all inside. She didn't tell Tenten, she didn't tell anyone, she didn't want them to worry about her. It was her petty problem, her own stupid teenage drama. God, she hated the word, drama. It wasn't worth it.

She wiped the tear lines from her face and grimaced as she looked up to find the newly added grime on her face had been wiped off. She wiped her nose on her sleeve and exited the maid's courters. She made her way down the stairs and into the wet courtyard. It had rained late last night, the ground was still muddy, she kneeled and took some of the mud and added it to her face. She remembered dryly doing the same task earlier that night.

Maggie had ushered them out of her home by one o' clock. Hinata's face had been beat red. Tenten had been grumbling about having to go back to the stupid Hyuga place. Both of them were much too distracted to notice her sadness. She had tried to work out her frustration, but after a few hours, Tenten had all but threatened Sakura on pain of death to go get some sleep.

She tried to sleep, she really did, but then, as soon as she would, she would see his face and she would instantly awaken. She didn't know why she was so upset, all she had to do was find him. _What would you say if you found him?_ A little voice in the back of her head seemed to say.

That was a good question. What _would_ she say?

She sighed and leaned against the wall. The cool morning mast was making her sleepy. The real problem she was dealing with was her feelings. A small smile crept on to her lips as she remembered what he looked like when he smiled at her. It sent an electric shock though her. _He said he loved you…_ Her heart skipped a beat at that memory.

Now the only question left was: Did she love him back?

Sakura knew what her sensible side was telling her. This is Naruto. Naruto! You know the idiot who can't keep anything straight. The insensitive jerk, the one you've known since you were five. The one who greeted you with, "Why is your forehead so big?" You could do much better.

Then there was the other side of her that was only saying one thing: Who cares?

Even if she did admit she liked Naruto, not even saying that she did, what would she do? He wouldn't talk to her. He thought she didn't even care for him. Sakura knew what she would do in his situation, duck and cover. Hide in a hole and never come out.

Again, she sighed and stood back up from her crouching position. Her muscles were cramped and hurt as she moved but she ignored it as she made her way up two flights of stairs to the place where she supposed Tenten might have gotten too. Most of the Hyuga compound was a sleep due to last night's activities, so she had to keep her footsteps light. She didn't need any member of the household angry with her. She then hear a loud banging, just as she passed one of the smaller rooms, an exhausted Hinata came out struggling to hold a bucket full of what Sakura assumed was water.

Quickly Sakura ran over to help her friend, she could see the surprise in Hinata's eyes, "Sakura-Chan? I-I though you were supposed to be sleeping…"

Sakura shrugged her shoulders as she helped Hinata bring the brown water to the edge or the railing, "Couldn't sleep,"

Hinata sighed, "Tenten-chan said that you n-needed your sleep." Sakura shrugged again and watched as Hinata quickly checked for any early bird Hyugas within splashing range.

"All clear?" Sakura asked.

"Hm? Oh! Y-Yes."

Together they pushed the bucket upside down unleashing a torrent of discolored water. It landed on the training grounds, thankfully missing the flowerbeds that fringed the edges. She sighed ruefully, remembering how she had once pushed Naruto into the flowerbeds when he had made yet another stupid comment.

Sakura leaned against a pillar and slid down it into a sitting position. She rested her head in her hands and groaned, _what am I going to do?_

"Is something…w-wrong, Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked with worry laced all through her words.

Sakura shook her head hopelessly, then she looked up at Hinata with a thoughtful expression on her face, "Can I ask you a question?"

Hinata nodded and sat next to Sakura, "Of course Sakura-chan."

Sakura bit her lip thinking, _How can I phrase this?_ "Lets say… hypothetically… someone told you… that they love you, but you don't know how you feel…" She buried her head in her hands embarrassed by the words coming out of her mouth.

Hinata looked at her suspiciously, "Go on," She encouraged

.

"What would you do?" Sakura asked looking up.

Sakura saw lines appear on Hinata's forehead as she thought about the question, "Hmm… I-I think maybe… it, it depends on h-how you feel."

Sakura groaned again and buried her head in her arms, "That's what I was afraid of."

"W-What do y-"

Sakura suddenly jumped up, " I don't know how I feel! That's the point! I keep thinking about it, trying to figure it out, and all I can think of is how much of an idiot he is! But I can't get him out of my mind! Why did he have to be so stupid and tell me anyway? Huh? We were fine before he had to go all mushy on me! I was fine before all of this! Now just look at me!" She slammed a fist against the wall, "I'm going insane!"

"I'll say."

Sakura whirled around "What do you w- Oh!" She backed up eyes wide, Neji Hyuga stared back at her with annoyance clearly marked all though his face. Sakura opened and closed her mouth feeling like a fish.

He rolled his eyes, "Do you think you could make your mental breakdown quieter some of us are trying to sleep." He turned around to leave.

Sakura stood there, dumbstruck, unsure if she should answer.

Suddenly he turned sideways as if he had just decided something, "Just tell Naruto you have a stupid crush on him, its not that hard," His tone was condescending, but Sakura found some peace in his words.

_I like Naruto._ Simple, easy. She felt a warmth flood her as the thought sunk in. Why had she worried about it so much? It was so easy.

Sakura was snapped out of her state when a pale hand was flashing in front of her eyes, "Sakura-chan? W-What are you doing?"

Sakura looked up, realizing that Neji had probably disappeared a while ago. She suddenly turned to her raven-haired friend. Sakura's face split into a grin, "I think… I just had an epiphany…" She said in a shocked voice as she turned around and leaned on the railing sighing.

Hinata took a step back obviously thinking it was more likely her friend was having a mental breakdown than an epiphany, "…About...?"

Sakura turned around eyes glazed over thinking of balls and swooshing dresses and a certain golden haired boy, she sighed as unable to keep the smile from her lips.

"I like Naruto."

A/N: Good? Bad? Stupid? I know you were all hoping for more ball than this has, but intermissions are necessary! Ball next chapter I promise! And the next chapter will not take this long… I promise, or you can all harass me. I have the next chapter planed out so… it shouldn't take all too long…

All reviewers get… Candy Canes! And popcorn! And Cheesecake! And normal cake! And ham! And bacon! And whatever else yummy you want to eat! Go review nooooooooow! Is my mind control working? Probably not. Do it anyway!


	15. Shock

A/N: Hey guys! Look I finally updated! I'm so slow… but I come with yet another great chapter of, * Awesome theme music * MIDNIGHT MAIDENS! And the crowd goes wild! Nah, you all are probably hissing at me for taking so long… * Hands out I'm sorry cookies while shielding self*

Ok so something's to deal with, one of my reviewers, MyFinalFantasy, reminded me that indeed Kiba had learned Hinata's name…a while ago. That chapter was made in the stages were I wasn't entirely sure where I was going with this. SO for the sake of this story, were going to say, Kiba is very stupid, and forgot her name. XD

And… yes, I and I very slow updater. I hate myself for it, but it's the truth. Just know, this story is never going to be given up on, and I seriously will try to update faster I swear!!!!!

Anyway, I worked really hard on this chapter, and were getting to the climax soon guys! It gets better from here…or worse… depending on how you look at it… but, SHH! Just go on and read, I wont ruin anything for you guys. Oh, one more thing. My birthday was a few weeks ago so, consider this a late birthday gift from me! *Hands out birthday cake to everyone who reads this.*

REVIEWS! I LOVE REVIEWS! **Day DreamerX, itstehchibiness, SharaNia, Sarimia, Caicai-Angel-of-Slaughter, Cecixx19, Anima189, Kazo Sakamari, Lana-shino, .fan, Axbel, ShadowMindHyperCherry, Animeguurl, KoreanGal5, tennie-chan09, MyFinalFantasy, DawnsxLullaby, Chessca13321.**

Thank you all sooooo much!

The air had a taste of magic to it, a flavor that can have no other description to it. It fuels your body with a sense that anything can happen, anything at all. It brought heat to Hinata's cheeks and a tingling sense though her entire body.

It also made her more jumpy that usual.

"Hinata?"

The dark haired girl in question flew in the air in surprise and hit her head on the hard roof of the midnight blue carriage. Hinata turned crimson and rubbed the bump on her head with tentative fingers as she heard the coughing that was obviously suppressing laughter. She turned to find the laughing person to be Sakura.

"Are you um," She stopped to suppress another laugh cough, "Are you uh, ok, Hinata."

"I'm-" Hinata started to say before being interrupted by the booming voice that obviously belonged to Maggie.

"Will you two hurry it up? I've met slugs quicker than you!"

As Hinata emerged from the warm carriage she had goose bumps all over her arms, even though it was still fairly warm out. Soon enough she would see him again. She wondered if he would still even speak to her after she had exited so rudely last time. _He probably thinks I'm crazy…_

Hinata looked to her right to see that Maggie had not even bothered to bring a mask. Tenten had her white mask firmly in place. It was obvious she wasn't comfortable being here. _Maggie had assured us all was safe._ Hinata knew as well as anyone else that it was illegal for a byakugan user to activate their bloodline trait unless in imitate danger or in training of some sort. But that didn't stop everyone. Maggie said that they all looked so different under their masks that no one would be able to make the connection.

It was still a gamble though.

It took the removing of her corset, allowing her to hide an arsenal of weapons on her person, and a great many bribes, to get her to even begin thinking about coming. Eventually, they had got her. Now she stood in a simple white dress with patters of red flowers all over. It had quarter length sleeves and a fairly simple skirt, with absolutely no ribbons. Maggie had put Tenten's hair in a simple twist after Tenten had threatened not to go if the women even attempted anything like she had done to Sakura or Hinata.

Hinata paced over to them with tentative steps. Bert was standing at Maggie's side like always. He had his best suit on with his ever-present top hat resting on his balding head. He winked playfully at Hinata causing her to turn slightly pink and look away from him.

Today, Maggie had gone all out, wearing her best hot pink gown with a robin egg's blue ribbon around her middle. What was most remarkable about her though was her hat. It had a mountain of flowers on top and even had a watering can to go with it. When Hinata had asked if it was heavy Maggie just laughed and said that all her hats were heavy so that she wouldn't float away.

Hinata turned and saw the huge staircase leading up to the castle. Not just the castle, but to him.

The large staircase was over flowed with people dressed in every color. Hinata had missed this site last night on account of her lateness. It was like looking at a garden overfilled with flowers. Some colors popped out and caught you attention immediately while others held a subtle beauty that could be passed over if not observed properly. It all seemed to take Hinata's breath away.

Almost too soon Hinata was at the top of the staircase and lead though the same double doors into the richly decorated sitting room. Hinata was hungrily taking in everything she had missed last night. She had been too late to see the crowds and too taken with the prince to notice much else.

"Might wana put those eyes of yours back in yer head, missy" Bert chuckled under his breath as Hinata turned red and looked down sheepishly.

Sakura also looked quite taken with the decorations. Ever since her strange out burst and the run in with Neji earlier that morning she had been strangely cheerful, which was a definite improvement from her gloomy self after the ball.

Tonight, Maggie had given Sakura a lime green gown. It was fairly short considering the usual length of ball gowns. The skirt had several layer of fabric and the bodice had two dark blue ribbons on both of her sides. Hinata secretly felt that Maggie was sad for the lack of bows on Tenten's dress and got her fill out of Sakura and Hinata.

Tenten who had been scowling at the rich furniture pushed her way though the crowd and marched Sakura and Hinata by there hands up to the front. "What's the use of coming if all we do if we just stand there all day looking at things that are not ours?"

Together they joined the multitude of people making there way down the grand staircase. Hinata was glad not to be alone. Walking down the steps this time was nowhere near as nerve racking or terrifying. She still clung to Tenten's hand on the way down.

There was a rather large receiving line for the guests. She saw the Queen looking magnificent and dignified as usual, but she still maintained that wild edge about her. The princess, Hana, who was a few years older than Kiba had a plastered smile on her face. It was obvious her face was in pain.

Hinata's pulse suddenly quickened as she saw him. She almost laughed out loud at his expression. He looked miserable. A crowd of giggling girls had converged upon him. He had a polite smile placed on his face, but it came nowhere near to reaching his eyes.

When they had stopped off the stairs and were close to the royal family Hinata suddenly felt herself being dragged backwards to hide behind a pillar. She looked around frantically before realizing the person was Tenten.

"Wha-" Tenten cut her off by shaking her head.

"We don't want to draw attention to ourselves."

Hinata looked down glumly. The knowing look shared between Sakura and Tenten did not go unnoticed by her.

She peeked out from behind the pillar, and saw that Kiba was talking to another blond princess, but this time, he didn't look nearly as miserable. He was talking to her excitedly about some unknown subject. She must have made a joke because Kiba started laughing, and this time, his smiles reached his eyes.

Something Hinata wasn't completely familiar with panged within her as she watched the scene before her. Something made her want to run up and claim the prince's attention as she had done before. It was very new to her, usually, she would be glad to be an observer and watch scenes like this from the sidelines, but now all she wanted to do was jump right in.

The room filled up more and more. Hinata was acutely aware of Sakura and Tenten's conversation, "I don't even know why were hear in the first place? Its way too much of a risk!"

It wasn't long before beautiful music started to float up from the orchestra. As was costmary the Prince opened the dance by asking one maiden to dance. Hope swelled up like a balloon in Hinata as he turned his head in her direction, but it wasn't her eyes he met, but that of the blond princess with the four pigtails from earlier. Her hope balloon deflated as he took her hand and placed his hands on her waist.

They were dancing far too close for it to be anywhere near just politics. They were laughing together and both were smiling hugely. Hinata was almost shaking when he whispered something in her ear.

"Hinata? Are you- Are you alright?" Hinata could hear Sakura's voice.

"I'm- I'm fine." She said her voice broke in a sense that clearly stated no, she was not alright.

"Your digging your nails into your hand and you have the look in your eye like I do in target practice." Tenten stated as she examined her raven-haired friend.

Hinata sighed and un-clenched her hands from he fists they had been.

Sakura looked up to see what Hinata was staring at. It took a few minutes because of the masks. Her mouth formed a small 'o' and she tapped Tenten's shoulder and pointed her in the direction of the prince.

"Oh! So that's it! Some wench is out there dancing with your man!"

Sakura hit her friend over the head, "Do you have any tact? At all?" She whispered yelled, but it was too late. Hinata was already putting herself in her pool of self-pity.

_I was stupid to think- That I- That I could ever possibly be-… he probably doesn't even remember…_

"Don't worry Hinata, you're a hundred times more prettier than she is!" Sakura chirped trying to brighten her friend's mood.

"I could throw something at her, if what would help." Tenten offered.

"How could murder possibly help?" Sakura demanded.

Tenten shrugged, "I don't know, always makes me feel better."

Hinata's mind was far away from both of them. She was planning a way of escape. She had already embarrassed herself enough. She didn't need him knowing she had come again.

"There you are!" Exclaimed a much too cheerful voice. Maggie had found them. "Come on! What are you three doing over here? I want to introduce you to some old friends!"

Tenten groaned as the ageing woman ushered them all out with way too much energy. "Great. More old women with too much money and too much time."

Maggie led them around the perimeter of the room. Hinata was careful to hide her face when they got close to where the prince and the blond women were dancing. She breathed out a sigh of relief when they were safely away from the dancing couple.

As they came close to the bar, Hinata had neglected to notice the night before, a crowd of very richly dressed women almost pounced on Maggie.

"There you are!"

"We thought we lost you!"

"Are these those charming girls you had told us about?"

Hinata felt like the chatty women where like a black hole. If she went anywhere near them, she would be sucked in, and would never come back out. They were exceedingly interested in the event of last night. One woman was admiring Tenten's dress much to her dismay. Another was yelling at Sakura for dyeing her hair strange colors.

"Who are you?"

"Where are you from?"

"Do you like giraffes?"

"Did I see you yesterday?"

"Will you go out with my grandson? He's very nice."

Hinata barely managed to scramble away from the throng of elderly aristocrats. She was sure one of them was bound to know the Hyuuga Clan. She knew these women were so nosey they would surely notice her byakugan. Though, she thought Tenten and Sakura were plenty safe.

She rested against a wall for a moment, this was definitely not how she had thought it would be. She was stupid to think the prince would even look for her. He was just probably using her yesterday as an excuse to get away from all the giggling girls. To top it all off she had just been attacked by a bunch of screaming old ladies!

The sounds of someone clearing their throat made her open her eyes.

Her breath caught in her throat as she realized who it was.

"I-I-I-" She stuttered.

A laugh escaped his lips, "May I have this dance?" He asked bowing low.

She curtsied in response and shakily took his hand, knowing her words would fail her.

"You know," He whispered to her as he led her out to the now crowded dance floor, "I had the hardest time finding you."

She looked down turning red, "Really?" She asked, not trusting he r voice not to shake if she said any more than one word responses.

He rolled his eyes, "One of my friends had to stand in your place for the first dance because I couldn't find you. She's uh- A bit of a klutz when it comes to dancing, I had to whisper the steps to her. I think I might have lost a foot or something from how many times she stepped on me."

Hinata couldn't help but laugh. _She's only his friend._ A wave a relief washed over her at the thought.

She took Kiba's hand as a new song began. It was a slow song, with relatively easy steps. It left much room from conversation.

"Sooo…" Kiba started exaggerating the 'o' in so, "Why did you run away from me last night?"

Hinata bit her lip and turned pink. She didn't have a very good reason for that did she? She couldn't exactly say, 'because I had to get back to the home, I work as a maid.' He wouldn't ever look at her again. Who would? She was just the pathetic loser who got kicked out of her own house.

She said the first thing that came to mind, "I- um… I have a curfew…"

"Oh…" Kiba said simply. She could almost see the relief on his face.

She hadn't been he only one worrying.

….

Sakura was close to insanity. Tenten and Hinata had left her stranded. One of Maggie's old drunk friends with some sort of strange animal skin on her shoulders had distracted her with questions about her hair, once again. When Sakura had finally managed to escape Tenten and Hinata were nowhere to be found.

It hadn't taken long for Sakura to notice Hinata twirling in the prince's arms. She smiled smugly at that scene. After a few minutes she stopped searching for Tenten, but her eyes still made sweeps across the room, but instead of looking for friends it was looking for a certain knuckled headed knight. So far there was no sign of him.

After a few more minutes, Maggie had noticed her and dragged her back into the swarm. "Why the long face?" She asked.

Sakura just shook her head not wanting to ruin anyone's night. Besides, he should turn up eventually. There was no need to worry.

Sakura kept saying this to herself, but the more she said it, the more false it sounded. She knew he probably never wanted to see her again. How could she have been so brainless! She probably broke his heart. _A little full of yourself aren't you?_ She didn't know where the thought came from, but she knew it was right. She groaned inwardly, why was this so hard!

"You look like someone ran over your cat." Maggie said nudging Sakura with her elbow.

She just sighed and shook her head again. She made her way to slump gloomily into one of the stools by the bar. Maggie, not one to give up, followed her over, "Aw, come on sweetie. What's wrong? You should be out dancing with your friends!"

The pink haired girl shrugged her shoulders, "I'm fine." Sakura turned away from the older women and rested her face on the palm on her hand. She sighed, how had everything gotten so messed up?

Sakura suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder jerk her to her left. "No. You are not fine. You were moping around when you got back yesterday, then you got strangely happy, and now your back to moping. That's not normal, Sakura-Chan."

Sakura opened her mouth to retort when a voice next to her called, "Well, what you know about normal Maggie?" A blond woman with two long pigtails running down her back was watching them with a drink in one hand and an amused look on her face. She looked fairly young, but Sakura had a strange feeling she was much older than her face suggested. "As I recall, you were always the strange one."

"Who are-" Maggie's eyes got wide, "Tsunade?"

The blond raised her glass, "In the flesh." She then downed the rest of the contents of her glass, which Sakura guessed was full of something stronger than water.

A smile cracked across Maggie's wrinkled face, she then rushed up and gave the blond woman one of her bone crushing hugs, "Hey, hey, hey! Watch it!" The young looking woman complained as she tenderly placed her glass back on the counter.

"I thought you were still off gambling away your life," Maggie exclaimed pulling back slightly.

"I haven't bet by life yet but, hmm," She rubbed her chin contemplatively, "I'll have to keep that in mind…"

Tsunade called over the bartender and told him to leave the bottle and to bring over two more glasses, she poured herself another glass. As ordered, the bartender returned with two shot glasses the same as her own. She poured Maggie a glass, which she took happily, but when Tsunade stared to pass the other glass towards Sakura, Maggie quickly snatched it up and shouted, "No way! She's way too young!" Before she slurped down the contents of that glass too.

Sakura pouted, alcohol didn't seem too bad to her at this moment.

Tsunade rolled her eyes, "Lighten up, you old lady." She turned to Sakura, "Who are you anyway?" She asked rather rudely.

Sakura was taken aback by her straight forwardness, but was relieved as finally being recognized, "I am K-"

"This is Sakura, she's one of the Hyuga maids."

Sakura's mouth hung open, how could she just say that? She had to run. Someone was bound to tell. How stupid was Maggie? This Tsuna- whatever is no doubt drunk, she'll probably be screaming her secret for all to hear in a matter of minutes.

Tsunade looked her up and down, "Hyuga eh? No wonder you're so thin."

That was all she said on the manner before the two women were off discussing the "Good Old days." Sakura was right in her assumption that Tsunade was much older than she looked. She was about Maggie's age, but by looking at them, you never would have known.

Sakura had to admit she quite liked Tsunade, she was strong, loud, cranky, loyal, opinionated, and almost everything Sakura strived to be, well, except for the loud and cranky part. That she could do without. It was too bad for Sakura she was past the point of no return on those characteristics.

Sakura found out Maggie had not been lying about being in medicine before. "I was nothing compared to Tsunade here though. She was easily the best anyone's ever seen."

After re-examining Tsunade, Sakura could in no way find any characteristics of a good healer. Sakura had never seen a proper healer, but she imagined they would be kind, patient, gentle, or at least have some form of compassion. Tsunade was without a doubt none of those.

Even though Sakura found herself to be enjoying the old stories, she couldn't help but feel the nagging sensation in her heart.

_He's not here. He's avoiding you._

The worst part was that she knew it was true.

After what felt like hours of the two women talking, Maggie excused herself from the bar, "If I sit with you any longer, I won't even be able to stand tomorrow morning!"

This left Sakura alone with Tsunade. A very awkward silence passed between them, "Sooo… um… Nice weather today…" Sakura tried to fill the silence; she hated awkward silences with a burning, unending passion.

Tsunade snorted, "Are you really talking about the weather ?"

Sakura shrugged her shoulders and blushed slightly, "I well um…"

"If you have something to say, say it. If you don't, don't." Tsunade ordered before gulping down yet another glass "I hate mumblers."

Sakura wasn't sure whether to laugh, or be insulted. "You would hate my friend Hinata then, she had a stutter."

Tsunade laughed, "Nah, stuttering different. They can't help that, but mumbling… Everyone can help mumbling."

Sakura stuck out her tongue before she realized what she was doing, "Oh! I-"

But Tsunade just laughed, "At least you have some sprit."

Sakura had to admit she was taking a liking to the crude woman. Just as Sakura was about to respond though, she heard a scream.

"Hinata?"

……….

After years of experience being a maid where any form of noise resulted in punishment, Tenten was an expert in moving quietly. At this moment she was silently creeping to a back corner of the courtyard that was covered in shadow. Maybe everyone else was willing to put their lives on the line just to prance around in frilly little costumes, but she definitely wasn't. She was done, but it wasn't like she could desert them either. She decided to stay close by, close enough so she could help, but far enough away to escape if need be.

She checked all around her again. Her only other company was a couple whose lips seemed to be sewn together. She rolled her eyes at them but it wasn't like they noticed. As long as she kept quite she could hide out the rest of the night. No signs of the stupid Hyuga. She was home free.

Tenten crept silently into the bush that would become her cover for the rest of the night. She only hoped the couple wouldn't decide to move there activities to this very bush. That could get awkward.

Chilling wind gusts blew through the small space causing Tenten to shiver. She really wished Maggie had the brains to give them shawls.

As it seemed, the couple did not notice the cold very much. They still kept at it. As Tenten guessed they decided to move their activities to a more secluded area behind a rather large hedge. Tenten let out a sigh of relief that it wasn't her bush.

"Ahhhh!"

Tenten almost jumped out of her bush at that noise. _What was that? Could it be actual trouble? _Flashes of Hanabi ribbing off Hinata's mask flashed though her mind. Tenten was about to find the source of the scream when she realized it had come from the hedge the couple had just entered.

"Kakashi-Sensei?"

There was no mistaking that voice. It most certainly belonged to Naruto.

"What are you doing here, Naruto?" Tenten noticed the man's voice, who she was guessing was Kakashi, sounded exceedingly angry.

"I could ask you the same thing!"

"We were just um…" That was the woman's voice, though she had no idea who she was.

"Who are you?" Tenten had to bite her hand from laughing. Naruto's voice was so disgusted. He had probably never even contemplated the thought of people older than twenty making out.

Tenten watched as all three of the persons in question came thrashing though the hedge, ruining its perfect symmetry, not that they cared. Now she could definitely see them, Kakashi had white hair that defied gravity even more than Naruto's, which Tenten didn't even know was possible… He was pulling a dark mask over his mouth. Now she recognized him. He was the head knight.

Hatake Kakashi, one of the most impressive knights out there. He wasn't quite so impressive with his clothes disheveled, with twigs ticking out of his hair, and the parts of his face you could see were bright red.

The woman was a different story, Tenten was almost positive she had never seen her before. She seemed to be hiding behind Kakashi, trying to make as much possible space between her and Naruto.

"That is none of your business." Kakashi said gruffly shielding the brown haired woman from Naruto's line of vision.

Naruto just rolled his eyes, "Just watch where you lay next time."

By now, Tenten had tears rolling out of her eyes, she was trying so hard not to laugh. Naruto's expression was priceless and Tenten never thought she would see the head knights face go so red.

"Amusing isn't it?"

"HOLY-" Tenten shot from her bush after hearing the voice so close to her. She looked up to find none other than Neji Hyuuga, laughing, as usual, at her.

She screamed and charged at him. _How dare he laugh at me! What was he doing? Stalking me?_

"TENTEN?"

Tenten stopped in mid swing turning her head to see Naruto staring at her like she was a mad woman, which she probably was.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING IN A BUSH?"

"Um… well you see… I um…" Tenten decided to use his same argument from earlier, "What were you doing in a hedge?"

Naruto opened and closed his mouth a few times. He raised his finger as if to say something and then closed his mouth and dropped his hand. He turned his head "Wait, Where's Kakashi-Sensei?"

The noises and high-pitched giggling from a different bush explained his question, "I'm leaving."

Tenten was quick to follow the blond out the archway. There were some things she would rather not bare witness to.

Soon, Neji had caught up with her, he was smiling to himself, "I knew it!"

Tenten rolled her eyes, "What?"

"You're Tenten."

Tenten stopped dead in her tracks. Panic bubbled to the surface. He knew. It was over. She noticed Naruto had stopped too, he turned to look at her, his eyes wide. "W-wh- E-excuse me?"

Neji kept smiling, "You're Tenten."

Tenten gulped, "So what are you gona do now? Run off to Hiashi-Sama? Or worse, Hanabi?" Of course she would. Hinata and Sakura would get hurt, and it was all her fault. What could se do? Nothing. All she could do was stall and get to them before he does.

Neji rolled his eyes, "Why would I do that?"

"Because you're a Hyuuga." She was ready to run at any moment, as soon as he grabbed her shed yell for Naruto to get Hinata and Sakura, and maybe they'd escape, maybe.

"What does that m-"

Before he could finish his sentence, a loud scream could be heard. It reverberated almost though the entire castle. The music stopped, all discussion stopped. This time, there was no mistaking it.

"That's Hinata!"

……

Hinata smiled to herself. It was just as before, just as good as she remembered. No better. Dancing with the prince. The beautiful ball gowns. It was all too good to be true.

The prince had just left her not a moment ago, leaving her on a medium sized balcony. His mother had called him away to dance with the other maidens. He had made her promise to stick around to dance with him again before she left. Hinata wasn't sure if she could keep the promise, but she couldn't say no.

"Hey stranger," Hinata gasped and turned around to see Maggie's familiar face. Maggie leaned on the railing next to her.

A sudden burst of rigid wind cut though the air. Maggie's bubbly laugh could be heard echoing off the castle walls as she held on to her all too extravagant hat. Hinata gripped the nearby railing for support with one arm and used the other to keep her large skirt down.

"A bit blistery out, isn't it?" Maggie commented as she let out another bubbly laugh. As the wind died down Hinata saw Maggie turn to Hinata with serious eyes, "Are you happy, Hinata?"

Hinata was taken aback by the question, "E-Excuse me?"

"I asked if you were happy." Maggie sighed and turned to the night sky, "That day that I first met you…' She sighed again, "You looked so sad, and you were so thin! I had to do something!" She shook her head and then turned to Hinata and reached out with her hand to touch her face gently.

"But you were so pretty, I couldn't let you go to waste." A sudden laugh escaped her, "I know it's hard to believe, but that used to be my dress." She laughed again and Hinata saw a few drops of moisture escape her eyes, "I wore it to a ball just like this, years ago. Oh it was so beautiful, all the colors all the laughter, the dancing. It was like heaven to me." She looked down smiling tears still falling down her face steadily. "This is where I met my husband, Akira. Right here. This spot." She turned to the railing gently guiding a hand over it.

"I was just about your age. I had just moved to this part of the country. An adventure, I told myself. I was passionate about my studies and I was working under one of the greatest teachers of all time, Chiyo-Sama. I heard the news while at work, and I was so excited. I got all fancied up," She fingered a piece of the many layers of material at Hinata's waste. "It was like magic, being here. And I left to get a breather from the room. I was sitting there looking out at the moon just like tonight."

She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath before continuing speaking, "Then he came up and stood beside me. He didn't say anything, just nice and quite like." She opened her eyes and turned to an awe struck Hinata.

"What happened next?" Hinata asked in a small whisper, taken by Maggie's story.

"Magic." Maggie whispered back in the same tone, "We were married within the month, and we were blessed with Hiro by the same time the next year." She then shook her head tears pouring from her eyes in an unending stream, "But even magic has its limits…"

"He had gone out to get some bread from the baker. I told-" A sob wracked her body and Hinata quickly wrapped her arms around the older woman shushing her quietly.

"I told him not to go, it was raining so bad and," She hiccupped, "I told him we could do without, that we had enough. Oh, but he was so stubborn, he said there was no way he was ever going to let his family go hungry. Then he was gone." More sobs came and Hinata rubbed her back in a comforting manner.

0D

Maggie shook her head, "This strange man came to our door and I was so –" Her voice broke, "The baby was crying and he wasn't home yet. He should have been home! I-" Maggie slowly sank to her knees and Hinata also did so.

Hinata hadn't realized it but she too had tears streaking her face and falling onto the dress. The dressed she had never thought much about besides that it was a bother. How could she have been so heartless? "Shh it's ok… It's ok…" Hinata cooed not sure what else she could do.

Maggie wiped away her tears and made a noise that was a sort of combination of a laugh and a chocking noise. "Look at me, being such an old bat living in the past. I'm ruining your night aren't I? Go. Dance. Be young while you can."

Hinata shook her head, "Y-Your not ruining my night, Maggie-Sama, Thank you."

Maggie made the laughing choking nose again, "For what? I haven't done anything important. You have."

Hinata looked down, "B-but I didn't do a-any-"

"Oh yes you have!" Maggie reprimanded, "Fancy dresses? Masks? Dancing Lessons? Those are all nothing. Frivolous things you can push off. You and your friends have given me something worth so much more."

After a minute of silence Hinata stared at her hands and asked, "A-and what is that, Maggie-Sama."

"You've given me a purpose again."

Hinata looked up surprised, "A-a purpose?"

Maggie nodded, "Yes, A purpose. Even since my son has grown up. It has just been me and Bert and my goodness, it can be so lonely. And boring too! Then I met you, and there was something for me! I could do one good thing. I could get one thing right. And that's you three."

Tears slipped down Hinata's face once again, "Oh Maggie!" She flung herself around her mother-like figure.

Maggie smiled and hugged Hinata back, "Now come on, before your new boyfriend begins to think you've deserted him again."

Hinata laughed and ignored the remark. Hinata helped the older women up and they laughed like schoolgirls. No matter how old Maggie got she would still seem like a small, easily amused child to Hinata.

"Now what were y-" Maggie stopped suddenly her eyes widening, "NO!"

It was then, time seemed to slow. Hinata turned her head in the direction Maggie was looking and saw some sort of stick like object fling though the air. Before Hinata could even recognize the object Maggie had flung herself in front of Hinata.

For a moment it looked as if Maggie was flying. Her shoulders hunched and her arms reached around her middle as a sickening noise reverberated from the castle walls. The sound of flesh being ripped. Then without warning Maggie flopped to the floor with a nauseating crunch.

Then time sped up.

"MAGGIE!" Crimson blood was pouring from her wound. It was too deep, there was too much blood. Too much, too much, everything was too much.

"MAGGIE, NO MAGGIE!" She screeched scampering up to her feet. It was as if she were trying to run underwater. Her arms and legs felt like Jelly. She was too slow, why weren't her legs working right?

Then Hinata could hear another swoop, just like before, and she turned her head, just in time to see another arrow coming for her.

A/N: As I said before, "It only gets better from here, or worse, depending on how you look at it." Please review! Everyone who reviews can get a free virtual Maggie hat of your choice!


	16. Ripped at the Seams

A/N: Hey guys! I'm not dead I swear! This chapter is very heavy, there's nothing highly inappropriate or anything, just… well if you read my last chapter I'm pretty sure you can guess… and if you didn't read my last chapter. WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? Go back and read it noooooow! And if you didn't read any of my chapters, then you will be very confused…I promise…

I need to stop rambling.

Reviewers! The loveliest people on earth! **Day dreamerX3, hana no toshio, Anima189**( Thank you very much *noms *)**, Hiwiwy, itstehchibiness, .Forgotten, Chesca13321, Hanashakou** (I'll take April first, seeing as its my birthday :] ), **SarahNia, Axbel, everything but nothing, WinterMission, Lives-in-2D, 1M1. **

Your hats will be coming in shortly: D. Reading all of your reviews… I feel like a piece of crap updating so sparely. So, I'm giving myself a due date which will be in about three weeks so expect a must faster update...well faster for me... again i apologize.

Ripped at the Seams 

Everything felt like it was spinning, blurring, all the colors were becoming one dull, gray color. Confusion seemed to coat everything she saw. What made sense? She started to lose who she was, where she was. Still, one thing remained in sharp focus, the arrow, headed straight for her.

It was then something seemed to take over her. Her byakugan was activated and with one powerful swish of her hand, the arrow was reduced to a pile of splinters at her feet. A smile spread over her lips, she had done it.

The smile quickly disappeared as she saw her friend lying motionless, with blood seeping from her open wound. She gasped and ran to her side. She quickly discarded her mask to get a better look at the damage. Hinata's hands floated uselessly up and down the length of her body. She let her hands fall pointlessly to her sides and peered into her friends ever darkening eyes.

_I'm useless. _

There's nothing. Nothing. Nothing in the entire world she could do. Nothing.

_I can't stop this. _

Tears, stinging, hot, wet, tears came flowing though her eyes. Her hands traveled helplessly around Maggie's stomach. Her nice pink dress, was now dripping with dark blood.

A choked cry escaped Hinata's throat.

"Hinata."

It was only a wispier but Hinata could hear her voice, "Maggie! Oh, Maggie-Sama, please, please don't- S-stay w-"

"I can't stay with you Hinata." Her voice was hoarse and so, so weak. It was almost the complete opposite of her usual booming voice.

Hinata cried out, "Why not? You-you shouldn't have-"

A choking laugh came from Maggie, it was mirthless, and very faint, "I will never," Her voice broke, "I will never regret saving you."

The more blood that flowed from Maggie's wound, the more her face seemed to lose life. _This couldn't be happening._ Maggie was invincible, indestructible. There was no way that she could, that she ever could…

It was then Hinata said the only thing she knew to, "Your going to be okay Maggie-Sama, just stay with me." Hinata grasped the old woman's wrinkled hand. Maggie squeezed her hand weakly.

Maggie smiled, "Don't lie to me Hinata, I know a fatal w-wound when I see one. Listen, I don't have much time. I-"

"NO! No, don't say goodbye. Your going to make it, I'm-I'll go get help." She started to open her mouth to scream for help.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Hinata turned wide eyed, "I'd rather not," She took in a painful breath, "have a bunch of prissy old woman crying and stupid girls screaming when I die. I will go with my dignity, thank you very much."

Hinata shook her head and slowly fell to her knees, "I can't lose you, Maggie-Sama."

Maggie shook her head, her voice was getting lower, she grunted as she tried to sit up, "No Maggie-Sama, don't!"

Suddenly, Maggie grabbed Hinata's shoulder and brought her face inches from her own, "Listen to me. You're going to be okay. I've left instructions to my son, there's a hefty pile of riches waiting for you when I die. My son will take care of you. You can leave that blasted father of yours, and never work another day in your life. Now, let me go see my husband, _please_."

Maggie let go of Hinata and dropped back into a laying position. Hinata was shocked speechless. She looked over at Maggie with compassion filled eyes. "Thank you, Maggie-Sama."

"No. Thank you." She smiled kindly at her, "Don't-" Her voice shuddered, she squeezed Hinata s hand, "Don't waste your life."

Hinata nodded, a sob wracked her body, "You're the best person, I've ever met."

Hinata could plainly see the fear in Maggie's eyes, but she still smiled, "Don't bet on that, Sweetie."

It was then she, Hyuuga Hinata, choked down her tears, and watched as the light left Maggie's eyes. Her hand dropped from Hinata's and became cold and lifeless. Her smile remained though, as it would for all time, on the hearts that she touched, and her own face.

Hinata bowed her head and croaked, "Maggie-Sama." Her tears seemed to overwhelm everything. There was no emotion, only shock, she couldn't feel anything, and she hated herself for it.

Then, an all too familiar sound came to her ears, a faint whistling sort of sound.

Her eyes shot open.

_Arrows. _

Hinata jumped up. _You have protected me so much, Maggie-Sama. Now, its time for me to finally protect you. _

She activated her byakugan, it was a complete onslaught on arrows. It seems their first attack was only a warning. She still couldn't find the source but she knew they seemed to be coming from all sides.

Hinata positioned herself in front of Maggie and grabbed at the first of the arrows that came into range.

By forcing energy to her palms and hitting the side of each arrow, she could effectively destroy each one with minimal damage done to herself. She turned, her arms moving every way possible, to protect herself and the remnant s of her Maggie-Sama. She had never been trained in such things, she was acting on instinct and things learned from peaking at other Hyuga's training.

She winced as one of the arrows lodged itself in her upper arm. Tears welled up in her eyes and she shook her head, trying to focus, but it was too late. Two more arrows tore their way into her left shoulder. She gasped and collapsed on the ground. She screamed. The pain was unbelievable, her whole body felt hot and her only thought was for it to stop. For it all to stop. She needed it to.

Almost as if obeying her wish, the attack stopped as soon as it started. She closed her eyes, and allowed the coolness of the falling rain to wash her.

The Arrows were not deep, but it was enough to cause extreme pain. She quickly pulled them out, gulping down the tears.

She pushed herself over to the place where Maggie laid. It looked almost like she was sleeping and having some strangely quiet but beautiful dream. Hinata smiled slightly and placed her hand, wincing slightly, on Maggie's cheek.

_Thank you._

The only thing that seemed to mar Maggie's appearance was the wooden arrow currently taking residence up in her stomach. Hinata gathered up her strength, and moved both of her arms so she was grasping the hard object. She closed her eyes, as her arms seemed to scream out. She gripped the arrow's shaft tighter and pulled hard against it.

She only made a small amount of progress, but after I few more pulls she had successfully dislodged it from the older woman's stomach. She smiled to herself, it was the least she could do for the woman who had done so much for her.

"HINATA!?"

Hinata's head snapped to the left and she saw an ever-growing crowd. She could see Sakura's pink hair near the fount standing next to a beautiful blond woman. Tenten was fighting her way to her front with Neji and Naruto not far behind her. There were so many faces she couldn't recognize. She was sure a few of Maggie's friends were craning their head's for better looks. The crowd was growing bigger and bigger, every face seemed to hold the same look, shock. The worst was Kiba's, he was looking at her like she was some kind of monster.

"You killed her!" A voice called from inside the crowd.

It was then Hinata noticed the way she looked. Her arm was held in such a way with her hand gripping the bloodied arrow, it looked like she had stabbed her and was currently going in for a second shot.

"No!" She gasped and threw the arrow from herself. "No! No, I- I didn't!"

"Murderer!" The crowd shouted.

She stood up, "I didn't! It wasn't me! I-"

Hinata locked eyes with Kiba, "You- You have to believe me! I-I didn't! I w-would never." She stood up and took a few steps closer to him.

The crowd gasped and backed up. Hinata looked down at herself and saw that her dress was dripping with Maggie's blood. It was then the crowd seemed to explode.

"MURDERER!"

"TRAITOR!

"KILL HER!"

Hinata's breath was coming in short gasps. _They think I killed Maggie-Sama? I would never! But…_ She glanced at the crowd, Sakura and Tenten were staring at her in disbelief. They believed it too. But, what could she do?

Her choices were suddenly limited as a guard burst from the crowd coming straight for her.

There was no thought behind her decision, just pure instinct.

She tore through the ballroom, leaving a trail of blood behind her as she went. More guards had joined her pursuers, and they were quickly gaining. Hinata almost flung herself down the steps out of the castle, jumping two at a time. She lost one of her shoes in the process, but she figured it was a small price to pay for a speedy getaway.

She took its twin off her foot and was about to fling it from herself when she thought of its sentimental value. It was like a last memento from Maggie. It probably would have been a sweet moment if not for the men cursing behind her. A quick look told her she needed to get moving now. She pocketed the shoes quickly before sprinting past the endless rows of carriages.

It was impossible for her to outrun all of the castle's trained soldiers while she was an untrained maid who had never been one for exercise. For some reason, they hadn't caught up with her yet, and another look over her shoulder could cost her dearly. It almost felt like was wind was carrying her away from them.

A sharp left turn made her lose her balance and in the process skin her thigh and rip the dress even more. A few un-lady like curses streamed from her mouth as she winced in pain as she tried to stand.

The clocks booming of midnight startled her for a minute. She remembered the last time she heard that sound, she was so happy, everything was going so great, and now…

Hinata could hear their voices now, "Halt! Murderer! Stop! Oh, for God's sake! Will someone please catch her?!"

Panic was starting to over whelm her she acted with her instincts and ran straight into the forest neighboring the castle. With her small shape she managed to squeeze herself into the small underbrush. It was a thick forest with roots ensnaring her ankles with every turn.

Needless to say, she was shocked when she looked over her shoulder to fin d no one perusing her. She could hear their voices not too far off, they were cursing like mad men and she could hear swords cutting away at the old forest.

A small giggle seemed to rise in the throat. For some reason, she was strangely giddy. She began walking while smiling to herself. She, Hyuuga Hinata, had out run palace guards. _Palace_ Guards, the supposed best. They had even managed to catch the prince when he ran away, but not her. Well… not yet.

Hinata shook her head, _I'm not out of trouble yet._

She quickly kicked up her feet and traveled as far from the voices as possible. Soon, the voices began to fade, and then she couldn't even hear them at all. She took a small respite by a particularly large tree with all sorts of vegetation growing up its large trunk.

She was breathing very heavily and her heart felt like it was on fire. She could hear its loud thump in her ears. She held one hand on the trunk trying to keep herself balanced. Her long hair lay like a curtain, shielding her eyes from the other scary things that could come out of the forest and eat her.

By now, the adrenalin rush was over, shadows were coming to life in the wee hours of the morning, and her massive fatigue was getting to her. She nearly collapsed on the ground, resting her head against the tree. Just looking at the forest sent her blood pressure up. She had no idea where she was. It wasn't like she could go back either. She had no plan. Nothing.

Suddenly, she was almost crippled with pain as the memories washed over her like salt water over an open wound. She was gone. How was that possible?

_Maggie-Sama._

Tears flooded down her face as a picture of the kind old woman's smiling face came into her head. They thought she killed her? How could they? They were attacked! The guards were searching for her when really, there was a killer on the loose! Someone had at tacked the palace and they were chasing after a fragile, innocent girl!

Hinata made a move to get to her feet and her muscles screamed in protest. She gasped and fell back against the tree, how could she go back? They would just kill her anyway. Hiashi-Sama wouldn't stand in their way, and Hanabi would probably help! This was hopeless.

Then, a notion struck her.

_Kiba-Kun._

Kiba-Kun! Kiba-Kun was in trouble! Someone was attacking his palace and he might be next! She had to warn them. There was no other option. The whole royal court was in danger, and only she knew.

She swallowed and made her way to her feet with new determination.

Sakura and Tenten, they were both in trouble too! If they had targeted her, why not them too? She was sure even Tenten couldn't handle it on her own. She needed to go back. She needed to warn them! They were all in such horrible danger!

She started running in the direction of what she thought would be the palace. She may not succeed, but she would die trying.

Hinata had barely gone a few paces when she heard footsteps. She stopped short, her eyes automatically going into her byakugan. Her untrained eyes could not detect anything, but still s he waited. After a few more minutes of silence she shook her head and continued.

"And jus' where do you think yer going?"

Hinata gasped as a person's chest suddenly appeared inches from her face. She looked up to see their face, just in time to see a bag being thrust down on her. She screamed and thrashed around wildly, but found it useless. The person holding her was very strong.

"How pitiful, I would have expected more from a Hyuuga. Take her to the place." It was definitely a woman's voice, that much she could tell, but it seemed it wasn't the same person holding her. She seemed more far off.

She heard a grunt come in reply. This one sounded male. Hinata screamed again, "Please! What do you want? Let me go!"

She heard her male capture chuckle at her scream, "An' I get ter do what I want wit her?" He asked, his voice was very gruff almost like he was masking his voice some how.

"Yes, she's just the bait."

Hinata gulped, she was just the bait? Then who was… she gasped.

_Kiba._

She started screaming and thrashing around even more, "NO! NO! LET ME GO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS! NO!"

"Shuddap" She heard the male voice say, before a heavy object came crashing into her skull, knocking her unconscious.

…..

"What the hell?"

That seemed to be the only phrase Tenten could udder. What just happened? How could it…? Why would…? Who is…?

Impossible.

There was one thing that stood out to Tenten out of everything racing through her mind. One thing that she was absolutely sure of. That nothing could change.

Hyuuga Hinata was not a murderer.

"I mean, really! The girls afraid of killing a spider in case it has family! It's impossible!" Tenten shook her head as she paced back in forth in the Hyuga's Barn. Her hands were tightly knotted into fists as she tore around the place like a confused tornado. Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. She must have said this same thing a million different ways at this point.

Her friend Sakura sighed and wrapped her arms around the nearby wooden post, "They caught her red handed, you saw it." Sakura raised her hand as if she was holding the imaginary arrow that went into Maggie's chest, "And M-" Her voice broke, "Her blood was all over Hinata."

Neji nodded from his place in the loft above Tenten's head, "But she had stab wounds. Why would she stab herself too?" He asked in his stoic monotone. This made both Tenten and Sakura jump because both had forgotten he had come with them here.

He was the one who through his high rank as knight and noble birth right had gotten them out of there before the guards could flock upon them and put them in the dungeon. People had seen them with Hinata, which was enough to get them arrested. It hadn't been easy either. There were plenty of people who had to be knocked unconscious. Technically, he should be with his fellow knights searching for the murderer, but he too believed in Hinata's innocence. His byakugan would probably be most helpful in finding her, but he had to tend to his "traumatized" relatives, so no one would question his motives.

Both of the maids had changed from their bulky ball gowns back into their servant uniforms. Even so, it would be obvious they were not working if anyone from the Hyuuga family happened to stumble in. Right now though, that wasn't their most pressing issue.

Sakura sighed, "But where could they have possibly come from?" Her voice was soft and fragile as if it would break and stop working any minute. Tenten knew Sakura was taking Maggie's death particularly hard.

Tenten gulped and shook her head, "I saw all these little weird pieces o f broken wood laying around… maybe there w-"

Neji breathed, "An attack."

"Exactly."

Tenten watched Sakura's eyes widen, "No…no way… that's- that's not possible…" Gradually tears came into her eyes, "Wouldn't we have known?"

The weapon fanatic looked down, "We did know… she screamed, but then we met up and trying to get though all those people and…" She cleared her throat. If she had just been faster, if she had jus t been better. Maybe the old hag would still be there with them.

Tenten looked over to see Sakura raise her right fist and punch the beam she had previously been holding on to. She left a dent in it. Sakura gasped and took a step backwards surprised by her own strength.

Seeing this seemed to stir something in Tenten, anger boiled to the surface, "What are we doing here?" She almost yelled it, she didn't care if the Hyugas heard. "Our friend is in trouble, and we're just…just sitting here!" She looked at Sakura's guilty face and Neji's impartial one.

Tenten quickly ran to the back of the barn and started digging through a large pile of hay. She heard Sakura's voice behind her "Is this really a time to be playing needle in the haystack, Tenten?"

She ignored the comment and continued to fling hay carelessly over her shoulders until her hands found a rough cloth bag. Tenten opened it and a small smile came over her lips as she saw her most prized possession.

"What is that?" Tenten glanced to her left to see Sakura on her hands and knees staring at the shiny objects.

"It took me a year to save up for this," She raised it so Sakura could see it.

"…A knife?"

"Not just any knife, this can cut though anything."

Sakura's eyes widened, "When you say anything, do you mean…?" She pointed at her neck.

Tenten nodded grimly before standing quickly, only to come face to face with Neji. She gasped lightly and almost took a step back before keeping her ground and then pushing past him to the doors. She didn't have time for that right now.

She turned around and took a deep breath and closed her eyes, "Are you with me?"

"I am."

The weapon-obsessed maid didn't even need to open her eyes to know it was Neji who said that. She nodded in acknowledgment of him before turning to Sakura with hopeful eyes.

"Sakura…?"

The pink haired girl opened her mouth to speak before a loud noise interrupted her, "Neji-Neesan!"

The knight's expression didn't change noticeably but Tenten could see him twitch slightly.

"NEJI!"

The voice was getting closer, Tenten and Sakura quickly slid into the disheveled pile of hay, leaving Neji all alone to face the terror.

The two barn doors slammed open as a small child in a ridiculous dress came marching through. She crinkled her nose at the smell of the horse manure and looked at her surrounding with disgust. Sakura clasped a hand over Tenten's mouth to keep her from laughing out loud.

"There you are Neji-Neesan! Father has been looking for you." She reported with a sweet smile. "If you ask me, I think it's about that horrible sister, if you can call her that, of mine. Did you see? She killed that old bat! I heard she left the wench money in her will so what does she do? Kill her!"

"Hn," it was obvious Neji was trying to control his temper, his hand has contracted into a fist and he was struggling to keep an impassive face.

His stoic response didn't seem to phase the young girl, "It's not that surprising, you know. Remember that time she attacked me! I was so sore I almost couldn't go to the ball!" She grinned evilly, "Father has given his permission to kill her if needed. I wanted to go with them and find her, but he said no." She pouted, "But you should probably get going Neji-Neesan, you don't want to keep father waiting!"

Hanabi then grabbed Neji's pale hand and dragged the unwilling knight out the barn doors.

Tenten slid out of the hay in a sort of daze. She looked over and Sakura had the same shocked and confused look on her face, "That girl," Tenten shuddered, "That girl is pure evil."

Sakura nodded in agreement, "They're going to kill her."

"Not if we can help it," She jumped up and then turned. She held her hand out to Sakura and smiled slightly, "Let's help our friend."

Sakura looked at her hand warily before nodding and accepting her hand. They both faced the doors and quickly ran out before any other Hyuga's decided to take a look around the barn.

The recent rainstorm had left the ground slick and the air chilly. The near full moon coated the earth with an ominous glow. Tenten and Sakura were silent in a way that one can only achieve through years of tiptoeing by grumpy resident's doors day in and day out. They both slipped into the forest after crossing the large practice area behind the barn.

Tenten let out a relieved sigh as she passed into the safety of the forest, if you could call it safe. At the moment it was full of trained killers who would not hesitate to take their lives. That and all the numerous deadly animals roaming around.

"Where do we look?" Sakura asked the question Tenten was thinking. It was common knowledge she had run into the forest, but where in the forest?

"Um…" Tenten bit her lip. Although she had been relived when the stupid Hyuga had been taken away, he would have been very useful in this circumstance. Tenten closed her eyes and spun around before stopping. "That way!" She charged in the direction she was pointing with Sakura at her heals.

It wasn't long before it was evident that all they were finding was thicker and older trees. It was almost impossible to tell if it was day or night, but fatigue was definitely dragging Tenten down.

Tenten flopped herself onto the ground, they had been at this for hours and the most vicious thing they met was a possum. Tenten could feel Sakura flop next to her but she was too tired to open her eyes to make sure.

Sakura groaned, "Where is she?" Tenten sighed, she had no idea either. A feeling of hopelessness was starting to overwhelm her.

"You didn't happen to bring any water, did you?" Tenten asked tiredly.

She heard Sakura sigh, "No…"

It was then the crack of a twig sent Tenten to her feet holding her knife at the ready for the enemy. It wasn't an enemy, not even close.

A frazzled, but otherwise unharmed, looking Hyuuga Hinata stood before them looking frightened and exhausted.

"HINATA!"

Both of them scampered to Hinata's side almost knocking her over in the process. Tenten had nearly glued herself to her friend's side. _She was fine. She was okay. They didn't get her._ A smile broke out on the tomboy's face. _She was safe._

"You're safe!" An almost sobbing Sakura managed to choke out.

Hinata just smiled and nodded her head. Tenten guessed she too was trying to hold in tears. Even Tenten had to brush away a few stray drops of moisture from her face. She felt like such a girl, crying like this. She knew from the beginning she would be fine. Hinata had grown and she had the byakugan as a secret weapon.

"How did you do it?" Tenten asked as she broke her hold on her friend.

Hinata shrugged and said in a very quite voice, "I just… ran…"

Tenten raised an eyebrow, "You just, _ran_? You outran guards? Palace guards? In a dress?"

Hinata shrugged her shoulders as if to say she didn't quite know herself.

"Well that doesn't matter now. You're safe. Now we need to get out of here." Sakura smiled encouragingly at Hinata. "We can go to another town, start over."

Tenten nodded, she had to admit the prospect excited her. The three of them had always talked about running away, but something always seemed to hold them back. This time, there was no choice, there was nothing to hold on to here. Hinata would be considered an outlaw, they could never return. The three of them would need to go far, far away. Farther than the next town over, maybe they would need to cross an ocean or two. The details could be worked out later.

"We could leave and never look back. Never have to scrub another floor, or wash the windows, or sweep the pantry, or clean the toilets, or…anything!" _And especially no evil Hyugas ever again._ For some reason, with this thought came a pang of sadness. Tenten shook it off, it was the only life she had even known, that's why she felt that. That's the only reason.

"No."

"What?"

Hinata looked down as if thinking hard, "I can't… We can't just run away."

What are you talking about, Hinata?" Sakura asked looking at the rejected Hyuuga with confusion in her eyes.

"If there's anything I've learned tonight, its that you can't just run from the things that scare you. You have to face them head on." Hinata switched between looking both of them in the eyes.

"Are you insane? We have to go! They will kill you!" Tenten grabbed Hinata's arm and shook her vigorously, "I know you're upset. I am too! But this is no time to go all-lunatic on me! Do you understand? They will _kill_ you!" When Tenten had finished she was breathing hard and was nearly screaming.

"Keep it down! They'll hear you!" Sakura shushed as she pulled Tenten off Hinata.

Hinata just simply brushed herself off, "I'm staying, and I'm going to the ball."

Tenten's jaw dropped open, "Your going to the _ball_?" She cursed, "Are you deranged?!" If it hadn't been for Sakura holding her in place Tenten would have launched herself at the girl.

"No. I'm not" Hinata looked at both of them and Tenten, noticed something… something different in her eyes. Was it determination? Or… something else entirely. "I need to see him one last time, even if it's just a glance in a crowed room. I can't just go, without saying goodbye… even if he doesn't hear it." By the end of her small speech Hinata was holding back tears. "I just need to."

"Oh Hinata!" Sakura nearly flung herself on the small girl.

Tenten was still in shock, she was going to risk her life, just to see some stupid prince? "Your going to go with or without us, aren't you?"

Hinata nodded as Sakura released her choke hold somewhat. L looking into her eyes, Tenten saw no wavering what so ever. Tenten had to admit she was a bit taken aback, the Hinata she knew was full of waver. She was timid and fearful. This person in front of her, this person was strong willed and defiant. If it hadn't been for the current circumstances Tenten would have probably admired her new change of character. This though, this was different.

Still, she couldn't let Hinata walk into that death trap without any backup.

"Fine." Tenten said and just as a smile broke out on Hinata face she added, "But after you see him. That's it. Then we leave for…wherever we are going, and no complaining. We go."

Hinata nodded, "O-okay."

They started walking about towards the Hyuga Compound with the help of Hinata's byakugan, "How are we going to get in? The guards are probably always patrolling and it's bound to be a mask less affair because of...well you know..." Sakura asked. Tenten hadn't even thought about it.

"Um…" _Drat. The plan is foiled, looks like its back to my plan! _Tenten thought, as a small smirk seemed to creep onto her face.

"I have a plan." Hinata said simply.

When she didn't t elaborate, Sakura prompted, "What is it?"

Hinata lowered her voice, "I'll explain later." She pointed her finger straight ahead, "It is up there, just through the branches. I have to stay here." Tenten watched, as her veins became less prominent, she looked at both of them and smiled slightly, "Thank you. I'll meet you here tomorrow around four."

Tenten bit her lip, she didn't feel so good about leaving Hinata all alone, in these big woods with many fearsome creatures, which also was filled with knights, searching for no other than her. "We could stay with you… If y-"

"NO!" Hinata's eyes widened at her sudden outburst, " I mean, that's not necessary, I can take care of myself for one night. I'll just sleep in a bush or something."

Tenten saw that Sakura had the same shocked and perplexed look in her eyes, "We could hide you in the barn or something, you would be safe there," Sakura suggested.

"No, no that would be too big a risk. I could be found."

"But everything's all wet…" It was true the soggy ground seemed to sag under the pressure of Tenten's feet.

"I'm fine."

Tenten knew there was no other way. She and Sakura made there way out of the braces feeling the wet branches brush her back gave her chills. It felt almost like a creeping hand reaching for her.

Tenten looked over her shoulder to make sure Hinata was far out of earshot, "What do you think?" She whispered as they came up to the empty training field.

"Something just…wasn't right," Sakura looked down, "She had wounds when… when I saw her with," she coughed, "Maggie-Sama. I remember thinking how lucky she was they hadn't hit any vitals."

Tenten looked at her with shocked eyes, "That's right!" Something Neji had said just earlier that day came to mind, _but she had stab wounds. Why would she stab herself too?_ "Her whole personality changed, I had thought maybe it had to do with…" She trailed off.

"That's probably it… she went through a lot today. It's enough to make anyone...different."

Tenten nodded, "And…Maybe she just pulled the arrows out…" She thought out loud.

Sakura nodded, "Yeah, that's it."

But for some reason, neither of them believed themselves.

……

It was dark, far, far, too dark. Gradually the blackness began to clear and Hinata could see. She was strapped to a table of some sort. Her arms and legs were both chained down by hard cold metal. She looked around frantically. Where was she? To her it looked something like a dungeon due to the lack of light.

Then there was a face next to her.

"Y-You?"

Their lips curved into a sick smile.

"Me."

Then there was nothing but pain.

…..

A/N: Whoa! Heavy chapter Alert! I hope this is a change for the better though. I'll still try to incorporate my strange humor in there somewhere, but as you can tell, there's not many opportunities right now. Heh heh… Anyway, please Id love to hear what you have to say! So….

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!

Since its around the fourth of July for all of us Americans, all of my reviewers will get their own personal virtual fireworks! Which you can shoot off and laugh manically as you watch it explode. You can also come to my virtual cook out with Hamburgers and Hotdogs and anything else you can think of! Same goes for all of my international Reviewers.

Also, a big thank you to my wonderful beta! Day Dreamerx3!

…Yes I am American…

REVIEW!


	17. Confusion

A/N: So… I suck. I know. I said I wouldn't give up and I didn't! See? You all still hate me for not updating in forever don't you? Yeah. Well you see…there's this thing called marching band. Which is a lot more like a black hole, that just sucks up all your time and energy. So… yeah. Then… I had a whole crap load of computer problems. Now I'm back though! SO never fear! The black hole has passed and I have a brand spanking new computer! So I will be updating much quicker!

Reviewer! I love you all!

**Day Dreamer x, salt234, Hanshakou, PhoenixTears95, everything but nothing, Lives-in-2D, Anima189, Titanium-Lioness, just-a-noob, hinataloover566, Kisori AKA savannah rocks, chesca13321, KoreanGal5, Allen Walker the Crowned Clown, Axbel, kontat1keyblade1kunai, 11M11, .fan, itstehchibiness, MyFinalFantasy, Julia Archer, kibahina-narusaku4ever**(Just wana let you know your review was the final push I needed to finish my chapter :D).

Onward, El captain!

……..

_Let me tell you a story_

_It's about a Prince who was being forced into marriage by his own family through his stupid birthright. The grand ball held for him to find his true "love" was full of annoying rich princesses who he wished would just fall off the nearest balcony._

_Then, he met this "perfect" girl who was so beautiful and so lovely and so caring and so… her. The prince thinks he's in love and is starting to look forward to his impending marriage. He starts to find himself daydreaming and practicing in the mirror and dreaming about her._

_And it's all a lie._

_That kind of stuff just doesn't happen. There is no such thing as wonderful, there's just if you can stand the person for five minutes. _

_And love is just made up, so stop looking already. It's not here, not there, it's nowhere, because it doesn't exists._

_It's a stupid fairy tale some idiot made up._

Kiba tore page after page out of a book of fairy tales he loved as a child. With each page another part of himself was lost in his all consuming rage.

His room looked as if a tornado had rampaged through it, and in fact, one had. The tornado named Inuzka Kiba. Feathers were everywhere from when he had torn his pillows in half, his wardrobe had been reduced to a pile of splinters.

Kiba was having another one of his fits.

When Kiba had been smaller he had fits similar to this on a regular basis. It wasn't abnormal for him to destroy a whole room every other day then. Every Inuzka was like this, but just like everyone else, they grow up. They learn to control their anger and not destroy rooms. Kiba had not had a fit like this in a very long time. He had learned how to contain his anger.

This time was different though, no amount of breathing techniques or outlets of any sort could help him. This time, he wasn't five, and it wasn't about sweets. This time, it was about big grown up problems.

Problems which included murder.

How could he have been so stupid? She was a murderer! Probably planning on doing him in right after she finished with the poor woman. The rumors that he had heard indicated that she was after her money.

But she hadn't seemed like- Of course she hadn't! She was acting! She seemed- _Seemed_. That was it, she _seemed_ kind, she _seemed _good, she _seemed_ innocent. She was nothing of what she seemed. People never are.

She was a back stabbing, evil, vile, murderer! That was it. That's all there was to it.

But still…

Kiba was shaken out of his thoughts when he heard a quick knock at the door. He stood up and looked sourly at his surroundings, there was certainly no hope to hide the mess. "Who is it?" He barked.

A knight he had never bothered to learn the name of poked his head into the room. He looked at the mess uncertainly at first, as if wondering if it was safe to speak, and then continued in a quiet voice, "The Queen wishes to speak to you, sire."

The prince groaned and turned around leaning on the windowsill before motioning for her to come in. He heard footsteps behind him and an amused snort at the state of his room. "We'll have to get the maids in here soon, won't we?"

"Mother." He greeted in a flat voice not looking away from the window.

"I see you handle you anger as well as ever." She noted, ignoring his greeting.

Kiba glowered and turned to her, "Is there something you want?" He asked sharply.

She rolled her eyes, "I just wanted to see how you were, you stupid mutt, but just looking around this place gives me my answer." Kiba ignored the hand she had placed on his shoulder while speaking.

When he didn't respond she continued, "Just forget about her. You probably would have ended up like that woman too if you had stuck around longer."

Kiba bristled, "I know, Mother. I just…" He trailed off not knowing the end of the sentence himself. He just what? What was holding him back?

"You liked her, but it was a lie. Just forget her, pup. There's plenty of other girls who will be at the ball tomorrow who would gladly become your bride."

Kiba ripped away from his mother like she had suddenly become burning hot, "You're still having the ball?" He roared outraged.

She didn't blink at his anger, "Of course. Y-"

"Someone died, Mother!" He glared at her in disbelief. "Who in their right mind would even come?"

The queen sighed, "There's extra security, and its not like we don't know who the murderer is. Right as we speak the other knights are closing in on her trail. We should have her head in two days time. The danger has already passed, the murderer won't have long to live."

His throat tightened at this. Die. She was going to die. "Mom, is there any way-?"

"Our laws can't be changed. The penalty for murder is death, you know that."

"How do you even know it's her?" He suddenly blurted out angrily. He was about to cover his mouth with his hands when he stopped himself. This thought, this one thought had been torturing him. He knew the evidence he knew it all pointed to her, but…

The queen seemed very surprised by this, her eyes widened and she took a few steps from her son, "You don't think she's guilty?"

He nodded somberly. He had been avoiding it, but he just couldn't believe she had been a murderer.

"You saw the arrow in her hands, you saw the blood covering her, you saw the dead woman! What more do you need?" Kiba was almost sure she was going to lunge at him and rip him to pieces by the end of her speech. She may be the queen, but she was still an Inuzka at heart, and the Inuzka were not very gentle people. He was just as close himself to attacking her. He was breathing hard and shaking with rage.

The evidence was convincing, but it all seemed… too good to be true. Why would she kill right next to a castle overcrowed with knights? Only a complete idiot would do something like that. The look in her eyes… it wasn't the look of a murderer. There was no guilt. It was pain. He could see it so clearly in her eyes, it was brimming to the surface. Pain and sadness, but not guilt.

"It just can't be her!" He nearly screamed it.

Akamaru, who had previously been motionless on the prince's bed suddenly stood up and growled warningly. He could feel the aggression in the room and would not hesitate to attack, even Kiba's Mother.

The queen took a step closer to him, fists raised. Then, she stopped and looked down. She let out a calming breath and then looked him straight in the eye. "Just forget it, Kiba. Think about tomorrow. You now only have one day left to decide your future bride."

A wave of dread washed over Kiba. He was getting married and now he had only one night to choose, or his mother would choose for him. "Right." He mumbled the anger he had just felt moments ago seemed from him as he looking down.

She started for the door and then stopped suddenly, "Oh, and Kiba?"

"Yes?" He asked lowly turning to face her. _She better not be starting anything again._

The corner of her mouth lifted up very minutely, "Happy Birthday."

His eyes widened and he was frozen for a moment. For some reason this surprised him, it was his birthday, right. "Thanks." He mumbled scratching the back of his head.

She nodded and left without another word.

_Yeah, happy birthday to me._ He turned and scowled out the window. He was seventeen.

_Whoopee._

His hand unconsciously moved to the object in his pocket. He slipped his hand in and felt the cool smooth object. He experienced a sort of serenity through it. It was the only thing he had to remind himself of her.

Hyuuga Hinata.

The name fit. It was as sweet as she had been.

Kiba wondered where she was now. He had heard reports that she had run into the forest, where there was currently a massive search effort for her. He wanted desperately to join them, but he wasn't aloud out of his room for security reasons. He snarled at the thought of some other knight finding her. There wasn't a kill on site order for her, but some knights didn't know how to hold back.

He suddenly realized how tight his hold had been on the slipper. He quickly and carefully pulled it out of his pocket and examined it. _Nothing… whew. _The glass had to be pretty strong to be able to withstand his fist clenching. Was this really glass?

The prince brought it closer to his face and scrutinized the slippers. He guessed they had to be pretty tough to carry a person, but it was glass.

"Hm…" He scratched his head before letting out a frustrated growl and hiding the slipper back in his pocket, only to bring it back out after a minute of pacing.

He _would_ figure this out.

…

_Why me?_

Tenten hated her life. Quite honestly, she would gladly take death at this moment. She wished a bolt of lightning would come from the sky and bring about her demise. She wished she would spontaneously explode. She wished an arrow would take her out. _Anything_ but be here.

Where is here? Here is her personal hell. Which was next to a certain stoic Hyuuga, who she despised with every fiber of her being. They may have been on the same side the night before, but nothing had changed, absolutely nothing. Even if she had to pretend to fawn over him and become one of those giggling idiots, inside she still detested him.

It was all part of Hinata's "brilliant" plan. Someone act as Neji's date, throw a rope down the side of the castle during the guard changes, and the other two climb up. They get ten minutes, and then they all high tail it out of there.

Guess who got the honor of being Hyuuga Neji's date?

Oh, they had their reasons. Tenten would look less conspicuous. The Hyuuga's were bound to remember Sakura's hair and given how close they were going to get, it was too much of a risk. And Hinata… well… did it really need to be said?

So far, it had worked out pretty well. She had kept her cool, and no one suspected anything. The worst part was when she had to become Hanabi's dress up doll. It was obvious she had what they lacked, a dress, make up, and all of those other stupid girly things. Neji had mentioned to her that his date was in need of a dress, and in minutes, Tenten was ushered up to the little monster's room.

On the way up, she could see Sakura and Hinata nearly dead from exhaustion working hard as always, and she couldn't help but feel like she should be with them.

Then it was two hours full of poking and prodding, scrubbing and scraping, tearing and ripping. Tenten couldn't stop herself from missing the old woman. She may have been rough, but you could tell she meant well. Hanabi on the other hand…

Tenten felt ridiculous, the skirt was huge and poofy, sparkles and lace lay claim to every inch of the pink dress. That's right, pink. Pink! The girliest of all the colors, pink. Hanabi herself was in a dark blue dress that looked much the same except much more expensive material. It was obvious she had given Tenten one of her rejects. It must have not been sparkly enough, because the small girl was blinding when she moved the wrong way.

Hanabi had to be the stupidest person she ever met. She had spent the majority of the time going on and on about how pretty she was going to look. Then she would start going on about Hinata and how horrible she was and how she hoped they put her and her stupid little friends directly to death. Little did she know, one of her 'stupid little friends' was sitting right in front of her, holding back peals of laughter.

Even all the long tortuous time in the care of such an evil child it was nothing compared to now. Now she sat next to Hyuuga Neji, trying her best to play the part of giggling date. If they were alone she wouldn't even bother to act like he even existed, but no, fate would not smile on her today. Another member of the branch family along with his date was sharing the carriage ride with them.

It was awkward, to say the least. Tenten just kept a smile on her face and giggled every few seconds. She could tell by the poorly concealed grimace on the Hyuuga's face along with how he nearly flung himself and his date out of the carriage, he did not like Tenten very much. And that was just fine with her.

Looking up at Neji's face she could see he too was disgruntled with her behavior. He was frowning and wouldn't look at her. She raised an eyebrow, "Something wrong, Hyuuga?" She asked in a low voice seeing as the branch member was far from earshot.

"No." He answered simply taking her arm and leading her up the large flight of steps.

Tenten's eyes widened and she had to stifle a gasp as a cough from the contact. Small spiders seemed to be spinning a tingling sensation in all the places their bodies touched. She instantly tried to break from him, but his grip was firm. She gulped as he steered her farther up. They walked in silence and Tenten could have sung as he finally permitted her to escape his grip. It didn't last long for he was soon ushering her by her elbow into a small alcove outside the castle.

"What?" She hissed snatching her elbow from him and rubbing it vigorously in an attempt to stop the tingling that had erupted on her arm.

He looked her square in the eyes, "You need to stop."

She blinked, "Stop what?"

"The giggling. The high-pitched voice. The constant disturbing smile on your face."

Tenten appraised him and scoffed, "Why, does it bother you?"

"That's not the point." Neji said in his monotone, "The point i-"

"So it does bother you!" She interrupted triumphantly.

"The point," he continued, ignoring her comment, "Is that you are making it almost painfully obvious that you're faking."

Tenten swallowed her defeat. He was right, the last thing she wanted to do was ruin Hinata's chances, "Ok fine, I'll stop. Can we just go?"

He nodded and took her arm without a sound. The tingling sensation did not fade but she tried with all her might to ignore it. The smirk she could see on his face as he led her into the large crowd of people made her want to slap him. What did he have to smile about?

The crowd was even bigger tonight if you could believe it. Tenten would have guessed less would be coming seeing as someone had been murdered there yesterday.

Suddenly, all the air was knocked out of her at the thought of it. _Here._ Maggie's last moments of life were, here. It was like someone had stabbed Tenten herself in the gut. She had been getting good at ignoring all of it, just pretending the old bag had left for an extended trip. It was easier like that. Someone had to be strong. How could she go inside, knowing that Maggie never left?

"Are you… alright?" Neji asked uncertainly, watching her with a questioning gaze.

Tenten gulped and pushed back the tears she refused to shed. _Not here_. "I'm fine." She stated in a low voice before nearly dragging Neji through the front door.

The security was vicious, they were searching everyone, everywhere. Tenten punched one of the knights when he got a little to close for comfort before Neji dragged her off. She knew it would be like this, it's why she didn't have any weapons on herself whatsoever. She felt naked and exposed like this, but soon enough all of this would be over and she would once again be reunited with her metal friends.

Tenten kept her head low as they entered the ballroom, there were a lot of Hyuuga's here and the last thing she needed was to be recognized.

"I wonder which ones the prince?" Tenten joked as they looked around from the top of the staircase.

"Hn."

It was pretty obvious, seeing as he was the one with the small army of knights surrounding him. That added with the numerous amount of females all desperate for his attention. Tenten wondered how they expected him to get any romancing done under these conditions. _Will Hinata even get a glimpse of him with all these people surrounding him?_

They made their way down the flight of steps in silence. Tenten was getting used to this sort of behavior from him, but just because she was getting used to it doesn't mean she liked it. Normal people showed their emotions. Tenten doubted that he even had any, well any besides, amusement, annoyance, and nothingness. Which really isn't digging very deep now was it?

When they reached the bottom she began to lead him to the balcony where she would lower the rope bridge. Suddenly she felt a tugging on her arm. She looked up and narrowed her eyes, _Hyuuga. _

"What?" She hissed.

"Don't you think it would be just a little bit suspicious? Going straight for the rendezvous point." His voice was so low she could barely make it out, "Just pretend to have fun or a moment of two."

Tenten looked around distastefully, "Do I have to?"

She could have sworn she heard him chuckle under his breath at her comment, but when she looked up, his face showed no sign of emotion. "Yes, you do."

Neji half dragged her over to join the crowd of couples who had come to the event. The women who were looking to catch the prince's eye were on the other side. No one was dancing yet, Tenten guessed it was because, as always, the prince had to open. Not that she minded, the last thing she needed was Neji to see her horrific dancing. So far she had avoided dancing of any sort, that's just the way she liked it.

"Neji-san! Who is this youthful young girl you have with you?"

The sight was horrifying. A green spandex suite, and that bowl like hair cut. Suddenly, she remembered, _it's that guy! _The same one who had asked both Sakura and herself to dance. She prayed he wouldn't remember her, keep in mind she did have her mask on at the time, but still, there was still a risk.

Neji twitched, "Lee." He greeted.

A smile crept onto Tenten's face as she saw how easily this guy annoyed Neji. Maybe she should try to keep him around longer.

"This is my date, Ennett." He motioned to Tenten who smiled gingerly at the spandex clad fellow.

"Yosh! What a strange but beautiful name!" He took Tenten's hand and kissed it dramatically.

She withdrew her hand quickly, feeling violated.

Tears were running down his face like a stream, "The power of youth is burning within you!" He nearly screamed. Tenten looked around, seeing that they were attracting a crowd. She smiled awkwardly and tried to laugh it off.

"Oh my goodness!" He gasped, "I have been rude! Allow me to introduce my youthful date," He moved his hand dramatically and stepped sideways to show a small girl looking thoroughly embarrassed. "Hanabi-San!"

Tenten's eyes widened and she had to clamp both of her hands over her mouth in a desperate effort to stop peals of laughter from coming from her mouth. _Hanabi_ was going to the ball with the spandex freak. It was too much.

Hanabi was glaring at her with her arms crossed from what Tenten could see through her eye's tearing up. She looked very much like an angry overly fluffy kitty. Which of course, only made Tenten laugh more.

She started coughing violently to mask her laughter, which wasn't fooling anyone besides Lee.

"Oh no! Ennett-san! What's wrong? Neji-san! What's wrong with her?"

"Nothing." Neji answered patting Tenten on the back harder than necessary. "She sufferers from disease called "air head" it makes he burst into uncontrollable fits of obnoxious laughter. Pity really, it always happens at the worst possible moments."

Tenten glared at Neji, he was asking for it. "But it's okay, Neji-kun's disease is much worse, he's unable to feel even the slightest of human emotion!" She followed it with a quick girlish giggle to annoy him even further.

Hanabi looked between the two of them who were currently glaring at one another, "You two, are like...perfect for each other." She then turned and left them both dumbfounded.

Perfect for each other. She and Neji. Hanabi had to be crazier than she had ever thought.

"Wait! Uh- Hanabi-san! Where are you going?" Lee quickly followed after her, but not before calling over his shoulder, "See ya around Neji-san! I hope you two have a speedy recovery!"

Tenten rounded on Neji, "Air head disease?"

"Unable to feel even the slightest of any human emotion?"

They both glared at each other for another minute before she broke the tension by laughing, "I thought that was quite clever."

He rolled his eyes, "You know he will believe that. Next week he'll show up at my house with get well flowers and a muffin basket."

Tenten laughed again at the image, and was about to retort when she heard a melody from the orchestra start up. She looked over to find the prince accompanying a young blond woman to the floor. It definitely was not the same one as last night, this one looked younger. It was painful to watch her giggle and fawn over him, it was obvious he wasn't responding well to her flirty manner, but still she kept up her efforts.

"Do you know who she is?" Tenten whispered to Neji. Hinata would probably be interested in knowing, then again maybe she shouldn't tell her.

"Yamanaka Ino. Her father runs a flower shop in town, and she works as a seamstress here at the castle. She's got noble blood somehow. Probably a good match for him." He was looking at the prince and his partner without any real interest.

She nodded and watched as more couples started coming on to the floor. Suddenly the pressure was mounting. Was he going to ask her to dance? She couldn't dance. What was it Maggie had called her, elephant feet? Oh, she couldn't do this.

Wait, was she worrying about looking stupid in front of him? What did she care anyway? It was Hyuuga Neji! She _hated_ him.

She felt eyes on her and turned to find his lavender orbs burning into her face. Heat erupted on her cheeks as she saw him. Frustrated with herself she pushed past him and made her way briskly to the nearest balcony, _I need some air. _

It wasn't long before he caught up with her.

He grabbed her forearm, "What's wrong?"

She yanked her arm from his grip, "Nothing," She hissed ignoring the tingles that had erupted on her forearm before nearly running outside. She sucked in large gulps of air. She gripped the railing and closed her eyes trying to calm herself.

This wasn't happening, no it wasn't. She was just momentarily confused. Yes, that's it, a momentary lapse in judgment. Maybe the excitement from last night was getting to her, yeah, that was it.

The excitement from last night.

She whipped around and stared open mouthed at the spot in front of her.

"Tenten?" She heard Neji whisper looking at her with a confused expression.

Then, it was as if someone opened the floodgate, she couldn't stop it. Tears came pouring from her eyes and she was over come by grief. Grief which she had been denying and refusing to allow. She crumpled to the ground like a wilting flower.

"Ten-"

"It's there. It's right there." She sobbed pointing at a spot in the middle of the balcony.

Tenten heard Neji activate his byakugan in a low voice to check out the spot, when nothing appeared to him she felt him turn to her, "What do you m-"

"Use your eyes, Hyuuga. Isn't that supposed to be your specialty or something?" Her voice had a hint of hysteria.

She looked up at him and wiped her tears enough to see his eyes suddenly click with recognition, "You mean?"

The maid nodded her head and covered her eyes with her hands, trying to stop the tears.

She felt him slowly sit down next to her and out of instinct she reached out for him. What surprised her the most was that he didn't pull away. She rested her head on his chest and let the sobs rack her body for a minute. He seemed to have no idea what to do. She felt him pat her back a few, awkward times.

"I'm sorry."

Her eyes widened as she realized what had just happened. Hyuuga Neji, just said sorry. It must be the apocalypse.

It took Tenten at least another minute before she calmed down enough to quiet her sobs. She knew she should move off him, she had just embarrassed them both enough, she thought. Something felt right though, just being there with him.

Wait. Hold on.

She ripped herself from him as if discovering he had an infectious disease.

"Oh god." She cursed under her breath and burried her face in her hands, "This can't be happening."

The smirk on Neji's face was enough to make her want to kick him in the face. She jumped to her feet and walked straight up to the Hyuuga and looked at him straight in the eyes. "Stop that!" She ordered.

"Stop what?" He asked getting to his feet so that they were only an inch apart.

She gulped at the proximity, part of her was screaming for her to get away from him, but she was trapped in his eyes, "T-That."

She could feel her cheeks burning but she could care less.

"Stop what?" He asked again not satisfied with her answer.

"Stop having that stupid smirk on your face!" She yelled in his face, the proximity was almost too much for her to bear but she held her ground, "Stop laughing at me all the time! Stop stalking me!" She was breathing heavily now, "Since day one all you've been doing is watching me with that stupid smirk! Am I really that entirely amusing? Am I just a little game to you? Well let me tell you something I am not playing your stupid gam-"

Tenten blinked and was shocked to find she had been silenced by his lips. _I should push him away… Why aren't I pushing him away? What am I doing?…. Who cares! _Then, Tenten stopped all thought and just let herself feel.

Tenten felt everything and nothing, she felt satisfaction, loathing, affection, sorrow. She felt her hatred of his stupid smirk, his family, his cold and detached demeanor. Then at the same time, she felt the tingles the spiders wove when their skin toughed, she felt the way his gaze made her shiver.

It when then that Tenten realized she had a crush on Hyuuga Neji.

And that scared her.

They broke apart for air and she punched him in the chest, "But I hate you." She complained weakly.

"Apparently not." He laughed before reclaiming her lips.

……

She was late.

Their window of opportunity was closing, and fast. Sakura growled and punched the wall in frustration. What could have gone wrong?

Her nerves were starting to get to her. All the holes in this plan seemed to be glaring out at her. The only reason Sakura was even still waiting in the pitch-black darkness for the rope to be lowered is because Hinata would have done this with or without their help. Which was even scarier than standing in the heavy darkness with her now silent counterpart.

Hinata looked over at her coolly, "Calm down," She ordered.

She was to say the least... different. Calm, cool and collected. Not Hinata-like at all.

Sakura had watched her carefully all night, hoping to find some type of incriminating evidence. For which she could find none. Hinata had just kept quiet and let Sakura and Tenten figure out everything. This was typical Hinata behavior. Still, something wasn't right and the more time Sakura had to spend with the girl in the dark, the more worried and suspicious she became of her. Sakura now knew that she and Tenten couldn't go anywhere, let alone leave the only place she had ever known, with this new alien Hinata. Not, at least, without testing her, but there would be time for that later. Now she had to deal with the task at hand.

_Thump._

Sakura jumped, startled by the sudden noise. She looked to find it belonging to a large rope that had just been dropped from the balcony above. Sakura looked up to see Tenten's grinning face from high above. Sakura grinned in response,"You're late." She called quietly.

Tenten shushed her, "Just hurry up."

Sakura stuck out her tongue and turned to the rope. She was surprised to find Hinata half way up the rope. Hinata had never shown any type of athletic skills before. Sakura began to pull herself upward but found it a very tough task. Her hands began to burn and she could already feel the blisters bubbling to the surface of her long since calloused hands. Sakura took a breather only to find she wasn't very far from the ground, and still had a very long way to go.

Tears leaked from her eyes as she continued to pull herself up. If there is one thing that she had never counted on, it was this climb being so hard. She stifled a scream as she slid five feet down the rope. _Oh God no!_ She gripped the rope with all of her might trying her best to hold on. She knew by now there must be a rather large dirt patch on her light pink colored dress. _Come to think of it. _Sakura quickly kicked off her shoes and gripped the rope with her feet, _much better._

The rosette looked up, hoping to find some sort of aid or at the very least sympathizing looks from her fellow maids, only to find none. They were gone. All of them, gone. Sakura cursed them out loud and in a sudden flash of furry charged up the rest of the way, spurting curses as she went.

Just as she was about to pull herself over the edge a loud voice stopped her, "Hey! What was that?"

Sakura's eyes widened and she clung to the rope desperately trying to flatten herself to the wall.

"Huh? I don't see anything." Commented another low voice.

The maid tried to silence her erratic breathing as the voices got closer. _Just go away, Just go away, Just go away. _ She clenched her eyes closed and desperately tried to disappear. With the position she was in, it wasn't ludicrous to say that she had been the murderer. Come to think of it, you really couldn't get much more conspicuous than how she looked right now, hanging off a castle.

Her pulse was thudding in her ears, which made it harder to hear the next words, "Really I could have sworn I saw…" The voice trailed off.

"I'll go check!" volunteered a third person.

Sakura had to bite back a squeal of terror. What were her options? One: slide down the rope and hide at the bottom somewhere. That couldn't work they were too close, they would find her in mid slide. Besides she wasn't very eager to injure her throbbing hands any further. Two: stay put and hope they don't see her. Not happening, they would have to be blind not to see her in such a conspicuous spot. Three: give herself up. This one was even more impossible. If she surrendered she would have to give up Hinata too. Which she would rather die than do.

Which left option number four, fight back.

She gulped and with the deafening sound of her own pulse readied herself to punch the next person who leaned their head over.

But when the moment came, when she saw who the face belonged to, she couldn't.

Bright blue eyes and blond hair met her gaze and she lost her concentration in her moment of pure panic and fell halfway down the rope before coming to her senses and stopping herself. It took all of her strength and ended with both the bottom of her feet and her hands becoming bloody messes. She couldn't help but make a low gurgling sound of pain, which she quickly regretting because she could hear the noise of feet thumping against the stones to stand next to Naruto.

"What was that?" A large knight with a large chicken leg still in his hand.

"N-Nothing!" Naruto quickly covered turning around to face his companions.

Sakura could barely make out his words, "Then what was that noise?"

Naruto grabbed the very large knight's arm and said something lowly. The other knight nodded, "Oh, well maybe you should see a Doctor about that, Naruto. That noise scared me so much, I almost dropped my chicken leg!" He said much too loudly while patting his chicken leg affectionately.

Naruto waved the other two on saying he needed a rest. When they were out eye sight Sakura saw Naruto check to see if anyone was watching before leaning over the balcony, "Sakura-chan?" he called wearily.

"It's me!" She whispered in response, groaning from the exertion of keeping herself in place.

He looked at the rope, "Can you make it up?" He asked.

Without even waiting for a response, Sakura felt Naruto begin to pull her upward. He pulled steadily upward with a gentle tug. Sakura quickly scampered on to the balcony, her arms were screaming from the uphill struggle and the bottoms of both her hands and feet were full of blisters which would make holding anything impossible for quite some time. She collapsed on the floor breathing heavy, her back leaning against the posts of the railing. "T-Thanks." She managed to get out between breaths.

Naruto nodded solemnly before dropping down beside her, "Most people use the front door."

Sakura smiled ruefully before hitting his leg slightly, "I had my reasons."

He just nodded again, scrutinizing her face.

Something was wrong. He was much too quite. The Naruto she knew would be asking her a million questions a minute and dragging her out into the middle of the dance floor. The Naruto she knew would have yelled and given her away back on the Naruto she knew wouldn't look so old and serious. The rosette turned and met his gaze full on, "Is something wrong?"

He seemed startled by her question, "What do you mean?"

"You just look…" she looked him up and down searching for words, "lost."

He grinned and tilted his head, "I'm fine, Sakura-chan, really."

Naruto was trying his best, he really was. It wasn't enough to convince Sakura though, "You're not telling me something." It wasn't a question.

He looked down at his hands his face turning slightly pink and opened his mouth to speak.

"Naruto you idiot, where are you?"

Sakura jumped to her feet, the voice was close. Maybe if she slid down the rope she could be at the bottom of the castle in the shadows when the voice found them. She lifted her leg over the railing only to be stopped by Naruto's tan hand. "What are y-"

"I'm over here Shikamaru!" He yelled loudly.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" Sakura punched Naruto in the shoulder making him take a few steps back, "If they see me-"

Naruto sighed exasperatedly, "It's Shikamaru."

She opened her mouth to retort when the lazy knight in question came into view with a tall blond in tow. Sakura had heard about this Shikamaru before. He supposedly had a genius IQ but was too lazy to ever use it for any good. Needless to say he was the biggest disappointment the kingdom had ever seen. She remembered hearing Neji telling these things to the family one evening when she had served them dinner one night.

As the knight came closer his small eyes scrutinized Sakura. She quickly got off the railing and trying without success to disguise her disheveled appearance and bloodied hands and feet.

"Who's the girl?" He asked Naruto motioning to Sakura with his chin.

Naruto folded his arms, "I could ask you the same thing."

Shikamaru rolled his head, "Far too troublesome."

The blond smacked his shoulder roughly and pushed ahead of the lazy knight, "Idiot," she mumbled loudly under her breath. She turned to Sakura."My name's Temari."

Sakura nodded to her in greeting, _I like this girl,_ "I'm S-"

_BOOM!_

Sakura was thrown to the ground by the force of the explosion. Her head smacked painfully against the pavement. She reached up numbly out of reflex and found that her hand was covered in a warm, sticky liquid. _Blood, _she thought absentmindedly.

Sakura raised her head only to see that chaos had erupted. Screams could be heard reverberating off of the walls of the ball room. Thick black smoke was quickly escaping from the ballroom though any openings it could find. Panic had set in and Sakura watched as people were trampled in others' haste to escape.

"Sakura-chan." A voice croaked from her other side.

"Naruto?" She asked weakly. She tried uselessly to sit up and collapsed to the ground, her head spinning.

"No," Naruto's voice said behind her, "D-Don't get-" He gasped and she soon saw his face before her. His face was covered in blood.

"Y-your face!" She exclaimed.

"You okay, Naruto?" Sakura looked over to see that both Shikamaru and Temari were standing. Both of them were looking determinedly into the castle.

"I'm fine." He answered.

"Take the girl and go." Temari advised looking over her shoulder. "It's an attack, were going in."

"But-" Naruto began to protest only to be cut off by Shikamaru.

"She needs you."

Sakura began to shake her head, "No, no, don't-"

Sakura opened her eyes and saw the blurry figure of Naruto nodding in their direction, "Be careful."

He scooped her up careful not to hurt her head, "No!" She protested lamely, "I'm fine. Let me go!" Sakura found that she could no longer keep her eyes open, and overwhelming sleepiness was consuming her. She fought desperately for consciousness.

"Whas goin' on?" She said her words slurring together.

Naruto didn't answer her, "You're going to be fine Sakura-chan."

That was the last thing she remembered before slipping into unconsciousness.

……..

A/N: There Done! To avoid confusion. The ending was meant to be confusing! There was an attack! Sakura passed out! So of course her POV is confusing, she is very confused! Can you guys guess who it is attacking? Send me reviews with your guesses! All reviewers will get a full batch of virtual sugar cookies (I just whipped up a batch)!

Oh, and if I have any other marching band nerds out there, PLEASE REVIEW! I want to hear from you! I'm in pit by the way, (For those of you losers no in band, that means xylophones.)

Again, I know I suck. I know it takes me forever to update. Don't give up on me! As soon as I am done writing this I'm working on number eighteen! So don't go anywhere kiddies, it's just getting good!

Edit: I almost forgot! I have a deviantART page, which has a deleted scene and and alternative ending on it! You should really go check it out if you would like to explore the What if's. And message me if you like! I will definitely respond! Just search ScribblingKunoichi, or wait untill i post the link in my profile in a few minutes :D


End file.
